Freedom of Choice
by sarahalliwell
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Beginning' - It's senior year for Nessie and her friends, and everything seems perfect... or does it? Rating cause I tend to use bad words... NOT A JacobxNessie story, I really hate him! - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Helloooo everyone!!! So, here's the sequel to A New Beginning... if you haven't read that one, I advise you to, because this one continues off that story line =D_

_Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this one as well ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own them, only Nick, Sara and Cole XD  
_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

Renesmee POV

It had been two years since mine and Mom's 16th birthday party. We had a lot of fun during those years. It was now March, and we were in the middle of our senior year. When I said we I meant, my Mom, Aunt Alice and myself, along with my friends Sara and Cole, and my boyfriend, Nick.

The rest of the family had already graduated, _again._ They were all at some college in the city. They decided that, since we needed to finish school, they'd occupy themselves with college. They chose pretty useless majors. Like my father, he was majoring in Music. Which, for him, would be useless. And Uncle Jasper was studying History, even though he lived through most of it. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were both studying mechanical engineering. At least they had all their classes together.

Meanwhile, Aunt Alice, Mom and I were enduring the torture that was senior year. The pressure to finish college applications, and everything else that came with that was driving most students crazy. I wasn't so worried. I wanted to go to college sometime, but I wasn't in a rush. Sara wasn't all that worried either. She wouldn't tell me why though.

Sara and I were inseparable. She all but lived in my house. She was having trouble at home, with her mother. Her father was barely home, because of his job, so he didn't know much of what was going on. She talked to me about it, but it still didn't make any sense to me. Mom kind of 'adopted' her as another child, treating her like her own daughter.

Her birthday was close. It was on the 13th of March, and she would be turning 18. My whole family was planning a huge surprise party for her. She had no idea of what we were planning, and hopefully Cole and Nick would keep their mouths shut. Cole and Sara were still dating. They were so adorable, and their relationship grew stronger every day.

Cole and Nick were partners in crime. They had become the best of friends. Actually, they were almost like brothers. They planned double dates all the time, just so we could all hang out together. They both joined the soccer team in school. Nick wanted to get a scholarship for college, but Cole just joined for the fun of it.

Nick and I were officially a couple. He promised me he would wait till I was ready, and he did. He asked me, officially, on our first day back to school, on my junior year. He had gone on a family trip during the summer, and said he couldn't stand being away for so long again.

Mom and I were still as close as ever. She had helped me get over the whole Jacob ordeal, and slowly, made me trust guys again. She was really patient with me, and I couldn't be more grateful. She had done the same thing to Sara. As I mentioned, Sara had had some problems at home, and Mom had been helping her the best way she could. By loving her, like she did me. She treated Sara like a daughter, and it made my heart warm every time I saw them together.

My family was still the same. Emmett was still a goof, Jasper was still the quiet guy, Dad was still overprotective. Mom said she'd talk to Rose, but that has yet to happen. But Rose wasn't really trying either, so. Alice was still a bubbly little thing, she liked to amuse Sara with her predictions. Grandpa and Grandma were still as loving and compassionate as you could expect.

Grandma Renée had passed away last year. Mom took it very hard, and shut down for a few days. The one that made her come out of the room, - which she had locked herself in – was Jasper. Not Dad, not Alice, definitely not me. Uncle Jasper talked to her, and he didn't even manipulate any of her emotions. He listened to her, and talked, like a real older brother. Grandma's death didn't hit me as hard, because I barely knew her, except for when Mom would tell me the stories she remembered from her human years.

The last semester of school is about to begin, and hopefully, everything would be perfect…

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow ;)_

_Review and I'll love you forever!  
_


	2. The Party

_Hey! Chapter one is here! And the drama begins!!!!_

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I got 15 for a simple prologue! Thank you so much!! I've been trying to upload this chapter for 2 hours, and just now I got the Doc. Manager to work XD so sorry...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! Too bad, really..._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Song for the chapter: All we know - Paramore

* * *

Chapter 1 – The party

RPOV

"Nessie, where are you taking me?" Sara asked me, while I dragged her out of her house and into my car.

I had woken up really early this Saturday, for a special reason. It was my sister's birthday, and we had planned a surprise party for her. If I knew her, and I really knew her, she would go to my house as soon as she was done getting ready. So, I got up pretty early to get ready and take her out before she could come over. The house was decorated already, but not entirely.

I was over at her house by 9. Her mom let me in, barely acknowledging my presence. I didn't know what I ever did to her, but one day she just decided to hate me. I went straight into Sara's room, and jumped into her bed, where she was still asleep.

"Happy Birthday, Sara! Wakey wakey… we are in for a lot of fun today!" I screamed to her, effectively waking her up. I looked at her, and noticed her tear stained face. "Sar, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ness. You know, the usual." I sighed, she got into another fight with her mother. I scooped closer to her, and pecked her cheek,

"No worries, sister. Now, get up and take a shower. I'll pick an outfit for you, and today… I'm all yours." I joked. She smiled at me, and got up. As soon as she was in the shower, I went through her wardrobe, picking something nice and comfortable. I settle on a pair of jeans, and a tank top, with a pair of Converse. It was rather cold, so I got a jacket to top it off. She was ready in less than twenty minutes, and I was dragging her out before she could eat her whole breakfast.

"Nessie, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Shopping." I replied. Sara loved to shop, not like Alice, - no one could be like Alice – but she did, and so that was what we were doing.

"But you hate shopping, Ness." She reminded me. I smiled at her, while driving away from her home,

"I hate shopping with Alice. I like shopping with you. And today will be all about you, miss I'm-finally-eighteen." She laughed.

"You're the best, Ness." I smiled at her,

"Oh yeah, and I'm also paying… for whatever it is we buy. No arguments." I said, before she could complain. She did anyways,

"Aw Ness, that's so not fair. You know I don't…" I interrupted her,

"Yes, I know you don't like it when I spend too much money on you, but you are my sister, and I love you, and I want to spoil you for today. Please?" I said, pouting a little. I was driving, I couldn't give the whole puppy eye stare.

"Fine!" She relented. I just smiled back at her.

"We are going to have so much fun today. And no one will bother us, okay? I already told everyone to back off and let me spoil my little sister for the day."

"Awesome." She replied. We continued the drive singing along to the songs on the radio and laughing out loud for no apparent reason. We got to the mall, and I parked in an underground parking. My car was my baby, I did not want anyone touching it if I could avoid it. We went into the mall, and I turned to Sara,

"Where to, birthday girl?" She giggled, and pulled my hand towards a shop. We spent the whole morning checking out some stores, trying on nice and weird outfits, and buying some things too. I went to the car to drop the bags we had, while Sara headed to the food court. I met up with her five minutes later. She had ordered a salad, and was just starting to eat when I sat down next to her. I wasn't hungry.

Sara had decided to become a vegetarian. That was one of the reasons she kept fighting with her mother. Sara was not one to eat a lot, and the vegetarian thing just made her eat less. Her mother did not approve of it, and kept forcing Sara to eat.

"What are we doing next?" Sara brought me back to reality. I looked at her, and pondered. I still needed to keep her away from the house for five hours.

"How about, we shop some more, and then watch a movie?" She just nodded. She finished eating, and we headed back to shopping. I secretly picked out an outfit for her to wear at the party tonight. I would make her change before we went home.

After another four hours inside the shopping mall, I took Sara to a small park just across the street from the mall. I had her change into the outfit I had chosen for her, and she looked dashing. I sat down on one of the benches, and Sara lied down, with her head on my lap. I started stroking her hair absentmindedly, as she started to talk,

"Hey, Ness?" I looked down at her,

"Uhm?"

"Thank you." She said. I must have looked puzzled, because she explained. "Thank you for today. And for always being there for me. I wasn't feeling that good yesterday, and then you showed up this morning, all happy and giddy, and it made me forget everything. Thank you."

I leaned down, and kissed her forehead, before going back to stroking her hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She closed her eyes, and nodded,

"I… I wasn't all that hungry, so I only had an apple for dinner. My… my mother forced me to eat something else, but I didn't want to. She… forced down some food. And it was something with meat, and you know I can't eat meat anymore. So, I felt sick, and threw up. And she said I did it on purpose, and that I was becoming bulimic and all that shit. I didn't say anything, I just ran into my room and locked myself in, and I must have cried myself to sleep. Why does she hate me so much?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I knew, Sar. But you know you have people that love you, no matter what, don't you? I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"Thank you, Renesmee." She said. I looked at her again, and wiped the few tear that escaped from her eyes. We sat in silence, till I decided to break it, and get her in a good mood before the party,

"Hey, do you remember the day you asked my mom if you could call her 'mom' too?" I asked, with a smile. She laughed,

"Yes, it's not something I will forget so easily. Her scream left me deaf for a while." We both laughed at that.

"It wasn't that bad. My mom is just a little prone to overreact, that's all." I said, still laughing.

"Yes, but I still love her. She's… she's more a mom to me, than my own." I smiled at that,

"Yeah, and you're like her other daughter. You know, she loves to pamper you, just as much as me." She laughed.

We kept our conversation light, until my phone rang. I picked up before the second ring,

"Hello?"

"_May, we're ready. Are you?" _My mom asked on the other side of the line.

"Yup. We'll be right over. Bye."

"_Bye."_ She replied, and I hung up. Sara looked at me, confused.

"Mom wants to give you a present, she asked me to bring you over now. Shall we?" She smiled, and nodded. She got up, and I laughed. I had made a mess with her hair. I took out a hairbrush from my purse, and combed her hair back into a presentable look.

We got into the car, and I drove us to my place. When we got there, I took her hand, and squeezed it lightly. She smiled and I opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" We heard everyone shout.

Sara looked at everyone, with her mouth open. She then started crying, and hugged me. I was taken by surprise by her reaction, but hugged her back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too, sis." I replied. She pecked my cheek, and ran straight to Mom's open arms. I smiled at the sight. Mom hugged her, and spun her around, making Sara laugh. She put Sara on her feet, and I heard Sar whisper,

"Thank you, Mom, you're the best. Love you." I saw Mom smile and kiss Sara's forehead,

"Anything for you. Love you, too."

Sara gave a hug to everyone in the family, and lastly, kissed Cole with such passion that everyone turned around and pretended to do something else. After they broke it up, I grabbed her free hand and dragged her to the couch, where she sat down on Cole's lap. I sat on her right side, while Mom sat on her left, and the rest of the family sat around us.

"It's time for presents." I informed her.

"Nessie…" she started, but was interrupted by Bella,

"She's not the only one allowed to spoil you, you know?" Mom said, with a huge smile on her face. Sara frowned, but nodded.

We started handing her all the gifts. She opened Cole's first, and it was beautiful. A pair of earrings that was not show-y but still nice. Grandma and Grandpa gave her a book that she had been meaning to buy for a while. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett gave her a new iPod, since her mother had broken the other one. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose both gave her clothes that she'd most likely leave here at the house. Nick gave her a new pencil case. Since I had already bought too much for her, I didn't give her anything else.

Dad gave her a music sheet notebook, so she could scribble down her music. He had already added the song he wrote for her a few years ago. Mom was next, and I knew she'd make Sara cry, for sure. Of joy, of course! Mom handed Sara her gift, and waited. Sara opened it slowly, and gasped. It was a necklace, with an 'S' shaped pendant, and a small diamond shaped like a heart on both ends of the letter. My mom liked giving necklaces, she said it was a nice gift, that you could always wear and carry the person that gave it closer to your heart.

As I said, Sara started crying, and climbed out of Cole's lap to sit on Mom's. Cole clasped it on her, and Sara pecked mom's cheek, and hugged her.

"It's beautiful. Thanks, Mom."

"Love you." Was all Mom replied.

We spent the rest of the evening laughing, and in some cases, eating. Sara was spending the night, so we didn't worry with the time.

After so many sleepovers, Grandma redecorated one of the spare rooms for Sara. She left most of her stuff in there, because she didn't want her mother to find out all she had. She barely used the room to sleep, though, we usually shared mine.

After partying for a while, we started to get tired. Nick went home first, followed by Cole and his father. Sara and I went upstairs to get ready for bed, and after we were done, Mom came in to talk to us. We were both in bed already, so she sat down at the end of the bed, facing us.

"How did you like the party, Sar?" Mom asked. Sara smiled, and replied,

"It was the best one ever. Thank you so much." Mom nodded,

"Glad you liked it, and thank Alice for all the decoration and everything." Sara raised her voice a little,

"Thank you, Alice, you rock!" Which made us all laugh.

"How was your day?" Mom asked both of us.

"Oh, it was awesome, we shopped and watched a movie, this was the best birthday ever!" Sara said, in one breath. Mom smiled a little, but she knew something was up with Sara, again. She decided not to push it, though.

"Okay. That's good. I'll let you both sleep now." She came to my side and pecked my lips,

""Night, baby. Love you." I replied with a 'love you, too' and she went over to Sara's side,

"If you ever need anything, I'm just down the hall, okay?" Sara nodded. "Love you, sweetie." Mom said while kissing her forehead.

"You, too." Sara replied, sleepily.

We woke up with the smell of breakfast. Mom and Grandma had made us omelets and toast. We ate, and Sara asked if I could drive her home. I nodded, and grabbed my keys. She said a quick goodbye to the family, and we drove. I just dropped her off, and went back home, after she reassured me she would be fine.

I got home, and started on my homework, that I had neglected because of Sara. After an hour, I was almost finished, when my phone rang. I checked the caller's ID, and saw that it was Sara.

"Hey, Sar." I greeted on the phone. "What's up?"

"_Ness,"_ she said in a whisper. _"Can you and Bella come and see me? Please."_

"Sara? What's wrong, what happened?" I asked, but she just replied,

"_Come, please__,"_ and hung up.

* * *

_So, that's it! Hope you like it!! _

_Btw, I'm not good with describing cars and all, so I picked some that I liked and put links on my profile, Nessie's car is there, as well as Bella's, Edward's and Carlisle's ;)  
_

_Oh, yeah, review!!! I reply to every and each review you guys give me! So, review! LOL  
_


	3. Thrown Away

_Hey peeps! Thought I'd be a nice girl and update... I'm not exactly sure about the chapter, I feel there's something missing =/ But oh well, here it is..._

_Special thanks to Bubbly131 and Belle for listening to my nonsense ramblings =P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own them =(_

_Enjoy and please read the author's not at the end =]  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Nothing Else Matters – Metallica

* * *

Chapter 2 – Thrown Away

RPOV

"MOM!" I yelled, even though I knew she could have heard me if I whispered. "Mom, hurry, come up here!"

She ran into my room not a second later,

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" I shook my head,

"No, but… Sara called. And she sounded horrible. She… she asked that the both of us go to her house now, and see her. Momma, I'm scared, what if something really bad happened?" She gave me a quick hug, as to reassure me, and said,

"Well, c'mon, let's go." She grabbed my hand and ran to the garage, telling Esme that we had to go out, but would be back soon. We got into Mom's new car, - she finally decided to buy a new one – and sped all the way to Sara's house. Mom drove, because I was so nervous, I was shaking.

"May, calm down. Please, for me?" Mom asked me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. We got to Sara's place in ten minutes. It usually took around twenty.

We rang the bell, and I hoped that her mother was not around. We waited around two minutes before the door was opened, and a teary eyed Sara threw herself on Mom. Mom held her, and she kept on sobbing. I looked around, trying to see if her mother was there, and Sara must had caught on,

"She's not here." She answered my unasked question. I nodded and went inside, while Mom carried Sara. She would not let go of my mother's neck. We went into Sara's room, and my mouth opened in shock. Her room was a mess, her stuff thrown around. Mom sat on her bed, and kept Sara on her lap, gently rocking her, trying to calm her down. I wanted to help calm her down, but I was too nervous myself.

"Sara?" My mom asked gently. "Sar, honey, can you tell me what happened?" She asked, in a soothing voice. Sara calmed down enough to whisper,

"She kicked me out." I stopped pacing around, and looked at Sara in shock. Her mother kicked her out?

"Why?" I asked, barely whispering. I sat down next to Mom, and started stroking Sara's hair, trying to calm both her and myself.

"She… she…" Sara started to explain, but started crying again.

"Shhh, sweetie. Calm down." Mom started soothing her. After a few minutes she was a little calmer, and started explaining,

"I got home, and my mother was in the living room. She heard me get in, and got up. I went up to my room, and she followed me. She looked at me, and said something like, 'well, if it isn't my slutty adult of a daughter.'" I gasped. "She kept saying how ungrateful I was, that I ditched my own family for a friend that didn't even care for me, and a boyfriend that would get me in trouble.

"I yelled back, saying that you and your family were the only ones to accept me for who I really was, and I didn't know why she started hating me out of the blue." She took a deep breath, and continued,

"She said I was a mistake, and that she should have raised me into the church's rules. I got confused, because my parents are not religious at all. So I asked what the hell she was talking about. She flipped, saying that she would wash my mouth with soap if I ever said a 'bad word' again. She kept talking and talking, and I found out she has been going to this church, and that they kept saying stuff about how to raise your kids the 'right' way or something, I didn't catch it. I… I never _really_ got along with my mother, but she was okay. Now, she can't even look at me in the face. She hates me.

"She kept yelling at me, telling me that I was an ungrateful child, and that I was to be gone from here by the time she got back. She said I was an adult now, so I should act like one. Then she… punched me. She never even slapped me before."

"What?" I yelled. "Where did she hit you?" I asked, more calmly. She pointed to her ribs. I decided to let it slide for now, so she continued her story,

"She took Ben, and left. I called you guys, and then I called my dad. He said that my mother was acting strange for a while, and that he thought it was his fault for not being around. She calls him all the time, and keeps saying that he's cheating on her. He said she… she might have gone delusional or something. That's why she was easily influenced by other people. She was always an understanding and forgiving person, but one day she snapped. Dad said he didn't want me to know, that she would go back to her older self, but it's been over a year and she's getting worse. My dad's coming back, but I don't care anymore. He'll have to help her, because I'm through with it. I don't… I don't want to stay near her anymore, but she needs treatment. I have nowhere to go, and I don't know what to do anymore." She started crying again. Mom hugged her, while I talked,

"Sara, first of all, you do have somewhere to go. You're my sister, do you think I'd abandon you like that? We'll talk to Grandpa, he must know someone at the hospital that can help your mom, and you don't have to see her, okay? I'll call your dad after we talk to Grandpa, and I'll ask Carlisle to talk to him, how about that?" I asked, gently. She nodded. "Okay, that's settled. Your dad will take care of Ben, too, okay? Now, let's get your things and get you out of here." I said. I kissed her hair, and got up, getting a suitcase from her wardrobe, and started putting her clothes in there. Mom hugged her again, and talked to her while I worked,

"You'll stay with us. We'll be extra careful, okay? We'll hunt every week, so you won't have to feel scared around us. We'll take care of you. We all love you, sweetie, don't ever, _ever_ doubt that, okay? I love you so much. You're a great girl, you helped my May when she needed it, and you won us all over. You're my other baby, my other daughter, and I won't let anything happen to you."

I stopped packing, and noticed I was crying, along with Sara. My mother had the biggest heart of them all, even Grandma did not compare to her.

"Thank you." I heard Sara whisper. "Thank you so much, Mommy. I love you, too. And you Ness." I looked at her, and saw all the pain and hurt in her eyes. I walked up to her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, too, sister. Always." I said. "Now, let's get you packed, so we can get out of here." I said. She got up, and winced. Mom noticed, and helped Sara sit back down on her bed,

"Let me see it." Sara lifted her shirt, and I gasped. There was a bruise forming on her left side. She tried to get up again, but winced in pain again and set down, cradling her left hand. I had just noticed that it was rather blueish.

"Sara," Mom asked, "what happened to your hand?" Sara sighed, and said in a whisper,

"I might have punched a wall."

"Okay… you stay put, Nessie and I will pack your stuff, okay? Then I'll ask Carlisle to take a look at it for you." Sara just nodded, and stayed put while Mom and I finished packing. We were done ten minutes later, and I started carrying her stuff to the car. It wasn't much, since she left most of it at my place. I finished putting everything on the trunk when Mom came out, carrying Sara.

I sat on the back, while Mom put Sara on the passenger seat, and ran to the driver's side. She sped all the way back, and we got home in ten minutes. When we arrived, Alice was in the garage, waiting for us. She helped me with Sara's stuff, and told Mom,

"Bell, I let everyone know we're having a family meeting, I just didn't tell what it was about. Edward knows, though." Mom just nodded at her, and ran to pick Sara up. I was getting inside the house when I heard Sara complain,

"Mom, I can walk." I heard Mom laugh, and I ran full speed to Sara's room to drop her stuff. I went back downstairs just in time to hear Mom calling,

"Carlisle, can you please come here for a second?" He was in the living room a second later, with the family trailing behind.

"Yes, Bella?" Grandpa asked her.

Mom motioned to Sara's hand, resting carefully on top of her, while she was carried to the couch. "Do you think it's broken?"

Grandpa checked her hand carefully but thoroughly, and said,

"It doesn't seem broken, can you make a fist?" He asked Sara. She tried, but didn't go all the way. "It's not broken, just badly bruised. You'll have to wear a brace for some days, till it heals, okay?" Sara groaned,

"Great, now I won't be able to write down my notes in school." Sara was a lefty.

"She was also punched in the ribs." Mom said, while slowly lifting Sara's shirt. She winced.

"No extensive damage, just a bit bruised. It wasn't that strong a punch. It'll be tender for a few days, though." Grandpa explained. He ran to his office and came back a few seconds later. He applied some cream on Sara's hand and ribs, and put the brace on. Everyone was sitting by now, and I looked around, before sitting next to Mom. Dad was sitting on Mom's other side, while Alice and Jasper were on the couch in front of us, and Rose and Emmett were on the loveseat. Grandpa joined Grandma on the last couch.

"I guess you're all wondering why we're having a family meeting." Mom started. Most of the nodded, except Alice and Dad. But that's because they knew it all already.

"Okay… Sara's mother… kicked her out." We heard gasps, while Mom hugged Sara once again. Sara was still sitting on Mom's lap. "She will be living with us for now, is that okay with everyone?" Mom asked.

"Yes, of course." We heard from them.

"Okay, now that that's settled. Uh, Dad? Could you make us a favor, and see if there's any psychiatrist that may check out Sara's mother. She's… not acting like herself. We promised Sara Mrs. Jones would get treatment, but that she was to not see Sara. Is that okay?" Mom asked Grandpa.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I know the person that could check her out. I'll give her a call."

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, just another thing. After you call this doctor, would you call Sara's dad and let him know?"

"Sure." He got up, and walked towards us. He kissed Sara's forehead, and whispered to her. "You'll be fine, my other granddaughter. I'll be back in a few." And he left to make the phone calls.

"Okay guys, I'll help Sara get settled. Alice, can you help me?" Mom asked. Aunt Alice just nodded. "May, why don't you go hunting with your father?" She looked at me. I nodded. I wanted to talk to him, and she knew it. "Mom, Rose, do you guys mind cooking her something? I don't think she has eaten since breakfast." They nodded. "Oh, no meat." She reminded them. They went into the kitchen, followed by Emmett and Jasper. I got up and got ready to leave. Dad was waiting for me by the front door. I went over to Sara, and gave her another kiss on her forehead,

"Everything will work out, Sar. I'll be back soon." I told her, and she nodded. Mom got up with her, and before I left, I heard her asking Aunt Alice,

"Hey, Al, is it okay?" I guess she had decided on doing something, and was asking if it'd turn out okay.

"Sure, B. Just put her in bed, and go. I've told him already. And I'll make sure she eats and rests." That was confusing, but I didn't ask what it was about. I reached Dad at the door, and we both left for our hunt.

* * *

_Hey guys! Please don't hate me. I put the whole 'church' thing because I felt it explained a little of what happened. I was raised as a Catholic, I am not a follower anymore, though. I have nothing against any religion, and I didn't mention any for this reason. There are some people that create 'religions' with the sole purpose of making money, and that was where I based Mrs. Jones obsessions. Please, don't bash me saying I disrespected people, it was not my intention._

_Reviews are always love =]  
_


	4. Talking

_Hello everyone! New chapter is here! =D_

_This one goes to: TarynMc and loucullen(dot)uk - for the inspiring PM's they sent me. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, do not own them..._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the Chapter: Innocence – Avril Lavigne

* * *

Chapter 3 - Talking

Bella POV

Renesmee was on her way out, and she came towards us to kiss Sara goodbye. Just as she left, I looked at Alice, sitting beside me, and asked,

"Is it okay, Al?" I wanted to talk to Jasper, because I knew he would be a bit stressed out with a human living full time on our house. Sure, Sara spent the night all the time, but it was still different. Her scent wasn't that strong to any of us anymore, after all the time she's been with us, but we didn't need to risk her life.

"Sure, B. Just put her in bed, and go. I've told him already. And I'll make sure she eats and rests." Alice reassured me. I had decided to talk to him as soon as we got into the house, and Alice had seen it, so she knew what I was talking about.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll just take her upstairs. Can you call him and let him know I'm leaving soonish?" She nodded. I got up with Sara, and took her upstairs, in human speed. I put her in bed, on her bedroom, and looked at her,

"Will you be okay with them for a while? I need to take care of some things." I told her. She nodded,

"I'll be fine, Bella. Thanks for everything." She said. I leaned down, and pecked her cheek.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just doing the right thing. Now, be careful with your left side, and if you need anything, Alice will be here. And Esme, and Rose…" I listed, laughing. She laughed along with me. "I'll be back later." She nodded, and I left.

I went downstairs, and met up with Jasper at the front porch.

"Hey, Jasper. Would it be okay if we went for a hunt now?" He nodded,

"Sure, Bella." We went south. I had smelled Edward and Nessie's trail, and they headed north, so I went to the opposite side.

We ran for a while, until we found a spot. We both hunted quite quickly, but fully satiated our thirst before we stopped.

After Jasper was done, I motioned for him to sit down next to me.

"You wanted to talk to me, Bella?" Jasper started.

"Yes, I did. Is it okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course it is, little sister." He replied with a wink. I smiled at him, and started,

"I wanted to see if you'd be okay with everything… You know, Sara living with us and all that. I know the both of us did not have any slip ups, but it's still hard on you, isn't it?"

"Not as much. Bella, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay, I've been around Sara's scent for so long, I'm used to it. And Alice can see if anything will go wrong. Don't worry, sis." I smiled at him,

"You know me, Jasper. I worry, I can't help it. I don't want to put you in any pain. But I couldn't leave her there, Jazz. You should have seen what her room was like. Her mother is mad. I won't let her anywhere near Sara again."

"Spoken like a true mother." He said, while smiling. "Bells, I could feel her fear, she was so scared when Carlisle touched her hand. But I could also feel her love and adoration. She loves you, Bells. And you love her. I would never deny you something like that. You need to protect her, so do it. Don't think about me, I'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed,

"Thank you, Jazz. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No worries, little sis." He said. We sat in silence for a while, till I broke it,

"Hey Jazz?"

"Uhm?"

"I never got the chance to really thank you for helping me. You know, with… with Renée's death. It's been five months already, and I know that there was nothing I could do at all, it was just her… time. I'm still not over it, but I will be, one day… I've wanted to talk to you, but we were never alone, and I didn't want the rest of the family overhearing it. So, thank you, big bro, you're really awesome."

He kissed my forehead, and said,

"You're welcome, Bella." He sighed. "You know, I never had a little sister." I laughed,

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just thinking out loud I guess. I do have a confession to make, though." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Okay…" I said, uncertain.

"Don't be scared, Bella, it's nothing bad, I promise." I laughed, and he continued. "Back when you were human… when you started talking to Edward, I was reluctant on letting you on the secret. But, once I saw, and felt, the sincere feelings you had for my brother, I… I wanted to get closer to you. You know, actually have a conversation with you. But I didn't have enough self-control, as you well know." I interrupted,

"Jasper, that was not your fault. I've told you a million times already." He just nodded and continued,

"Anyways, I started seeing you as my little sister. The one I never had, and always wanted. But I couldn't even be overprotective of you, because Edward was already, and over the top. But since you were changed, we got closer, and I'm so glad." I looked at his face from my spot on his shoulder, and spoke,

"Thanks, Jazz. And just so you know, I've always wondered if we could have some sort of sibling relationship too. You were just like me, quiet, always thinking or reading. I'm really glad to have you as my big brother. And not an overprotective guy, leave that to Edward." I winked at him. He laughed. "And I'm glad that at least one of my big brothers does not live to pull pranks on me."

He laughed out loud at that.

"You're always Emmett's prime target. He knows you always worry too much about hurting someone else, so he takes advantage of that." He stated.

"I know…" I replied.

"Okay. Oh, there was something else I've been meaning to ask." He said, with curious eyes.

"Ask away, Jasper." I told him.

"What about you and Rose?" He asked. "You guys barely talk to each other. I don't feel any hatred or bad feelings from either of you, but you don't act like friends, more like acquaintances. Why?" I frowned,

"I don't know, Jazz. I really don't. I thought we were okay after the whole pregnancy ordeal, but we never had a full conversation by ourselves since then. I don't hate her, Jasper, I don't understand her, I guess. May… May asked me to talk to her, saying it would make her happy to see Rose and I finally acting like sisters, but I never got the chance to talk to her. And I don't know if she wants to talk to me, or even if she wants to be my friend. I just don't know." I confessed.

"Oh, Bella. Rose wants to talk to you, and be your friend. Trust the empath, okay? She sees you and Alice together, and I feel the longing coming from her. She wants that relationship with you, too. You both are just too hard-headed to do anything about it." I looked up at him again, and asked in a small voice,

"Are you sure?"

"Bella!" He reprimanded.

"Okay, okay." I said, while putting my arm behind his back, side-hugging him. He nudged me, and smiled,

"Now, we should get back. Don't want my wife getting pissed off at me for spending more time with my little sister than her." I scoffed,

"You know that's not true. And I asked for permission anyways, so you're safe." I said, with a smile.

"We still should go, don't you want to check on Sara?" I nodded. He smiled and got up. As I got up, he looked at me and shouted,

"Catch me if you can." While running. I quickly started running after him, and caught up to him. He let me pass him, and came in behind me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me up, throwing me behind his back, piggyback style, while still running. I squeaked,

"Jasper!" I yelled, while laughing. "That's so not fair!"

"Who said I was being fair?" He replied, laughing as well.

He ran to the house, but didn't let me go. I just laughed the whole way, feeling carefree for once. He went inside, and yelled,

"I win!" I just laughed. Most of the family was sitting on the living room, except for Alice. She was probably upstairs.

"We tied, dumbass." I told him. "We got here on the same time, or is it that hard to notice?" I said from my spot on his back. Emmett let a booming laugh.

"She's right, you know." He said. Jasper just sighed and let me down. I pecked his cheek, and patted his shoulder,

"Thanks for the ride, big bro."

"Yeah, whatever, sis." He said, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked at my family. Everyone was looking at us with a confused expression. I just laughed. Jasper caught their annoyance and laughed too.

"We talked." I replied to them. That made them all more confused, making Jasper look sort of funny with the confusing look in his face. He was picking up all the emotion. I laughed at him, "Okay, brother, that's so not your look." He half-smiled at me. I walked over to Edward.

He looked so adorable with his confused look, I leaned over him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and snuggled me close.

"How was the hunt?" I asked him.

"Good. How about yours?"

"Oh, it was great." I said with a wink. "Is Jasper blocking you?" I asked. He just nodded. I looked at Jasper and said,

"Hey, Jazz. It's okay. Edward can know everything we talked." Jasper just nodded. I guess he showed Edward all we talked about, because a few seconds later, Edward said,

"You worry too much." While hugging me closer. Jasper chuckled,

"Exactly what I told her." I stuck my tongue out at him again, and he laughed.

"Why were you carrying her, though, Jasper?" I heard Esme ask, concerned.

"He was cheating." I told her.

"Was not!" He replied.

"Was too." I told him.

"Okay, you know what, we don't wanna know." Carlisle said with a smile. Then he turned serious, and told me, "Bella, I talked to Sara's father, and told him she didn't want to talk to them, and told him to go to the hospital tomorrow with his wife."

I sighed, "Thanks, Dad. You're a life saver!" He smiled. "How's Sara?" I asked, to no one in particular. Renesmee was the one to reply,

"She's taking a nap. She was really tired. She's handling things quite well, though." I nodded. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 4p.m.

"I'm going to go check on her." I told everyone. No one objected, but Renesmee followed me. I knocked lightly on her bedroom door, and opened it. Alice was sitting on the bed, cross legged, in front of Sara, who looked like she had just woken up. I got in, with Renesmee right behind me, and sat at the side of the bed, next to Sara.

"Was she a good girl, Al?" I asked, playfully.

"Very good." Alice replied. "What was it about you saying that my Jasper cheated?" She asked, with humor in her voice.

"He raced me, and out of nowhere, he decided to give me a ride instead, and picked me up, putting me on his back. Then, he had the nerve to say he won!" I replied, almost laughing. Sara and Alice both giggled, and I smiled down at Sara,

"Are you feeling better? Does your hand hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I promise." She said, and I nodded.

"Hey Sar," I heard Nessie ask, from beside Alice. "Are you going to call Cole?" Sara looked at her, and pondered for a moment.

"I'll… I'll tell him tomorrow." We nodded. Alice suddenly got up and exclaimed,

"You know what you need?" We looked at her, confused. "A girl's night!" We all smiled. "We'll watch movies, and I'll work on your hair…"

"NO!" Both Nessie and I exclaimed. Alice pouted, but we didn't give in. "You can do mine, Alice, you know I don't mind." Sara said. Alice smiled.

"Thank you, niece number two. You're my favorite person right now." She said, and glared at us. Nessie and I just laughed. "I'll get Rose and some snacks for the humans and half-humans, while you guys pick the movies you want to watch." We nodded at her and she left. Renesmee went into her room to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable, while Sara and I decided on the movies. We both decided on the miniseries turned movie Tin Man, and since it's quite long, we got no other.

Alice came back with Rose and some snacks, and Renesmee came in two minutes later. We got comfortable on Sara's bed, while Alice put the movie on. I lied in the middle, with both Sara and Nessie snuggled close to me. Alice, being Alice, took a picture of us without us noticing. I only saw it after the _flash_ had given her away. She just giggled and sat down next to Sara, with Rose on her other side. While we watched the movie, I absentmindedly combed my hand through both my girls' hair. I hardly paid attention to the movie, because I got caught up in my thoughts.

How could a mother do that to her own child? I couldn't understand that. Sara was polite, and well behaved. She never made a fuss about anything, she was not one of those self-centered teenagers. She liked sports, she did well in school. Why would her own mother call her a _slut_? Even if it turned out that she was not _herself_, it did not excuse her from calling her own daughter that. I didn't understand why she started hating us all out of nowhere, but she did and I was suddenly glad. She wouldn't see what she was missing out, and I'd be able to spend more time with my whole family now. Wow, those were some selfish thoughts. Whatever, let me be selfish for once.

I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't hear someone calling me, until I was nudged on both sides. I looked down and both Sara and Nessie were smiling up at me.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Renesmee asked. I smiled back at them, and kissed both girls on the forehead,

"I'm fine, baby. Just got lost in my thoughts."

"We noticed." Sara and Renesmee said at the same time.

"Okay, then. The movie is over, what's next?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of myself.

"Alice is giving me a makeover." Sara said.

"While you and I stay here, snuggled close, cause I don't feel like moving." Nessie said. I chuckled,

"Fine by me." Rose and Alice got up and sat Sara down on her desk chair, and started working on her hair. Meanwhile, Nessie asked me, through her unique way,

"_What were you thinking about, Mom? You barely watched the movie."_

I looked at her, and whispered really low, so no one else would hear,

"About… Sara's mother. And how she could say such horrible things about her own kid. And that I'm glad she's living with us now, because I get to have my two girls with me."

She looked at me, and said,

"I'm glad, too, Momma."

She asked some more questions, and we kept talking lowly till she felt too sleepy to continue. She fell asleep a few minutes later, and I carried her to bed and tucked her in. I went back to Sara's room, and she was falling asleep on her chair.

"Okay, guys. Sara's tired, let's call it a day, shall we?" I said, in a motherly tone. Rose and Alice knew not to argue when I went on full mother mode, so they just nodded, kissed Sara goodnight and left.

"Do you want to sleep with Renesmee, or here?" I asked her. She didn't look like she wanted to be alone.

"I…" She didn't reply, just looked down.

I put my arm around her shoulder and asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you for the night?" She looked up,

"Would you?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Of course, sweetie. Just go get ready for bed and I'll be right back." I kissed her temple and went back downstairs.

"Edward?"

"In the music room, Bella."

I walked in and sat down next to him. He was just getting ready to play. He looked at me, and I told him,

"Sara asked if I could stay with her tonight."

"Of course. She is certainly scared. Her thoughts keep going through the same things over and over. She's afraid to be abandoned by us, too." He told me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"No problem. Now, go take care of our youngest." He said, lifting his head. I looked up into his eyes, and kissed him, sweetly. He kissed me back, more forcefully. We kissed some more, and I got up.

"I'll keep you entertained." He said, gesturing to the piano. I smiled, and pecked his lips once more.

"I love you, Edward." I told him.

"I love you, too, Bella." And I left. When I got to Sara's room, she was already lying down, under her covers. I lied down next to her, on top of the covers as to not make her cold. She snuggled close to me, and I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Mommy." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie." And she fell asleep. She woke up during the night, probably a nightmare, but I calmed her back to sleep. When it was time, I woke her up for school. Before I left to wake Nessie, I asked her,

"Are you ready for school?" She took a deep breath, and nodded.

That was going to be the true test.

* * *

_Renée died of natural causes... I didn't know how to put it on the story lol... but there it is =]_

_Hope you liked this chapter, I really like a brother/sister relationship between Jasper and Bella ^^_

_Next chap will be the same on Nessie's POV - so for those who asked some Edward/Nessie moments, just hold on a while longer ;)_

_Review!!! Pretty please?  
_


	5. The Hunt

_Hey guys! I had this chapter ready to go, so I thought I'd update LOL I'm actually just happy, cause I finally got to dye my hair the way I wanted. My friend and I experimented on it (a LOT) but it turned out so cool... So yeah =P_

_For those who asked for Nessie and Edward moments, here it is. Chap dedicated to Monsse23, for requesting it a while ago ;)_

_Disclaimer: I will never own them =D_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Song for the chapter: With A Little Help From My Friends – The Beatles

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Hunt

RPOV

I left with my dad to hunt, and to talk to him. He knew me quite well, and he sensed I wanted to talk to him. Or mom just let her shield down, telling him in her mind. It didn't matter, I just wanted to satiate my thirst and talk without being overheard by the whole family.

We headed north, and soon found some animals that we could take down. We took our time, being more precise than necessary, and just enjoying it.

When I was finished, I sat down and waited for my father to come back. He had gone farther away to find some preys. He was back in five minutes, and sat down next to me.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Tell me what's bothering you." As soon as he asked that, I started crying. He came closer and held me, while I just cried.

I was trying to be strong for the sake of Sara, but I couldn't anymore. I needed to let it all out, and that was my opportunity. I cried for a while, until I had run out of tears. When I stopped, I ran my hand through my face, and wiped the remaining tears.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said, sincerely. He kissed my forehead, and replied,

"Anytime." I took a deep breath, and started talking,

"I'm sorry, I just… I just don't understand how she could just kick Sara out of her own house. Sara never does anything wrong, she's such an amazing girl, why would her own mother just… ditch her like that. Call her names, and treat her so badly, with no reason."

"It's okay, baby. I don't know why she would do something like that, but remember that our family loves Sara. She will be fine with us, okay? With you and Bella around her all the time, I'm sure she'll feel better in no time." Dad told me.

"She's my sister, Daddy. I don't like seeing her hurt at all. And she is hurt, physically and emotionally, and I couldn't prevent it. I did nothing, and I feel bad."

"Nessie! It's not your fault, okay? It's no one's fault, we didn't know about any of this. Alice wasn't keeping tabs on Sara, and we didn't think it would turn out like this. Don't blame yourself, sweetie. She'll be okay."

"Okay. Yes, she'll be okay. I'll make sure of it. I'll keep her safe." I told myself.

"That's my girl." My dad replied.

"I'm so glad to have such… amazing parents. That love me. And treat me right. Thanks for always being there for me, Daddy. Even when I lied to you. You went as far as risking your own life for me. I'm so happy that I have you, Daddy. Please, don't ever leave me." I confessed.

"You know I'd do anything for you, always. You're my little miracle. And you'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, my little Renesmee."

We sat in silence for a moment, me still on his arms. I looked up at him, and decided to ask,

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Just before we left, Mom was talking to Alice about something. It was so confusing, do you know what it was about?"

"Oh, that. Your mother is just worried that Jasper will be suffering too much with Sara living with us. She just wants to make sure that he's okay with that."

"Oh. Okay." Note so self, don't let your mind make up stories for half-heard conversations.

"Dad?"

"Uhm?"

"Do you think Sara will like living with us?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will." He replied. "She'll have you and Bella to talk to, and she'll be pampered by Alice and Esme… Emmett will be delighted with a human in the house." He said with a smile. "And I'll make sure she never, ever gets hurt again. She's like my second daughter, and I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"Thanks, Daddy." I said in a whisper. "And if she decides… to be one of us?" I asked. He sighed,

"I… I don't know. I didn't want to turn Bella because I believed I'd take away her soul. I don't believe in that anymore. I'm sure I'd be okay with that." I nodded.

"And if Cole asks to marry her?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, he'd have to hear the good old talk from me. And I'd be a lot happier if he asked me first." He winked at me. I laughed.

"She's with us for a day and you're already going on overprotective dad mode on her. Dad, please don't smother her with your protectiveness, she's… she's not really used to it. She always had to fend for herself, it'll be a while till she gets used to being _really_ taken care of. Please, try?"

He nodded. "I will be careful." He looked at me. "I was thinking…"

"Uh oh…" I said, playfully. He laughed.

"Does Sara have a license?"

"Yeah… she drives my car sometimes. Why?"

"But she doesn't have a car?" He asked, not answering my question.

"No." I said, uncertain.

"Okay." He replied.

"What's this all about?" I asked him. He winked at me and said,

"You'll see. What's her favorite color?"

"Green… at the moment. Why? Daddy, tell me."

"Just thinking which kind of car would suit her. Maybe I'll give her one…" He said. I squealed, and hugged him.

"That'd be so cool!"

We hung out some more, and decided to go back home.

When we got there, most of the family was sitting on the living room, apart from Mom, Jasper and Alice. I went upstairs to check on Sara. She was asleep, and Aunt Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her eyes closed, in deep concentration. I walked closer to the bed, and kissed Sara's forehead. Alice didn't even move, but she knew I was there.

I walked back downstairs and sat down next to my dad. The family was talking about Sara's situation, and what we were going to do.

"I talked to her father, and he said he'd go to the hospital to get her mother admitted. I told him Sara did not want to hear from them, and he said he understood, and thanked us for giving her a home." Grandpa told us.

"We'll make sure she feels comfortable here." Grandma said. She was always so compassionate.

"She already does." I told them, looking down at my lap. "Sara's mother has been treating her like that for a while now. That was why she was here so much, she couldn't understand why her mother would treat her like… like she was a nobody. And her father is never around anymore. She likes it here, because… because she has a family here." I told them, finishing in a whisper. I looked up and continued,

"She's my sister. Mom loves her like a daughter, Dad too. Aunt Alice adores her. I don't know about the rest of you, but I like the idea of my sister living with us. At least I'll make sure she's always safe now."

"We all will, Nessie." Rose said. "We all love her like family. She brought happiness back to you, and we'll always be grateful for that." She finished. I smiled at her.

"And it'll be fun to have a human around. Too bad she isn't clumsy as Bella was. It'd make things a lot more interesting in here!" Emmett said, laughing. I laughed along. I hated that I didn't get to know human Bella. I couldn't imagine my mom as clumsy. She was so graceful now.

"Hey guys. What if… what if she decides to be one of us?" I repeated the question I had asked my father earlier.

"Then we'll help her." Grandpa said. I smiled at him.

We chatted for a few more minutes, when suddenly the door burst open, and Jasper came running in, carrying a laughing Bella on his back. We all looked at them confused.

"I win!" Jasper yelled. I looked at Dad, wondering what this was about, but he just shrugged and made the 'they're crazy' motion with his hand, circling his index finger over his ear over and over. I grinned.

"We tied, dumbass." Mom replied. "We got here on the same time, or is it that hard to notice?" I laughed silently at that.

"She's right, you know." Emmett said with a laugh.

Mom hopped down and pecked Jasper cheek, then patted his shoulder, saying, "thanks for the ride, big bro." She was smiling, and I was looking at her confused.

"Yeah, whatever, sis." He replied. She stuck her tongue out at him, and looked at us. Our expressions were all the same. We all had a 'what the hell?' face. Both of them looked at us and started laughing. Mom said they had talked, which made us more confused. Talked about what? They weren't on bad terms or anything.

Mom came towards us and sat down on dad's lap, snuggling close to him. Uncle Jasper showed Dad what they talked about, and he whispered to mom something like 'you worry too much.' I decided to ask her about it later. We talked a bit, Grandpa told her what he had told us, and she said she was going to check on Sara. I went along with her.

I wanted to see if she was awake, and if she was feeling better. I knew she wouldn't be that great, but at least she was somewhere familiar. I didn't know if she'd ever forgive her parents, or if she'd miss Ben. I hoped she'd feel comfortable living in a house full of vampires.

Mom went into her room and I went in behind her. She sat down next to Sara, while I sat at the end of the bed, beside Alice. After Mom made sure to ask Sara how she was, and I got the answer I wanted, I decided to ask Sara about Cole. He still didn't know about all this. She said she'd tell him tomorrow. I thought it was better this way, too. She would have the time to sort of relax, the day had been so stressful so far.

Mom and Alice talked a little, and decided to have a girls' night. I looked down at my clothes, and noticed I had dirtied myself a bit while hunting. My t-shirt was muddy. While everyone went to do something for our night, I went into my room, took a quick shower and changed into my PJ's. I wasn't going out again anyways.

We lied down to watch the movie. Both Sara and I snuggled close to Mom, and she kept running her hand through our hair, absentmindedly. I could tell Mom was lost in thoughts, and she wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. Sara and I made comments on the movie the whole time, and she didn't shush us once. When the movie ended, she didn't move. I called Sara, and pointed towards mom with my head. Sara looked at her and smiled. We both started calling her,

"Hey, mom!" We kept calling for at least a minute, and she didn't respond. Must be some thoughts. Sara and I both nudged her at the same time. She finally looked down, and we smiled back at her.

"Are you okay, Mom?" I asked, concerned. She must have been thinking about Sara or something like that. She was so lost in thoughts.

"I'm fine, baby. Just lost in thoughts." She replied.

"We noticed." Both Sara and I replied.

Sara said she was getting a makeover, and got up, along with Alice and Rose. I was so comfortable, I didn't feel like moving at all. And I wanted to be close to Mom, after all I had witnessed today. I asked Mom what she was thinking about during the movie, and she said,

"About… Sara's mother. And how she could say such horrible things about her own kid. And that I'm glad she's living with us now, because I get to have my two girls with me."

Her two girls. That was what she said. I looked up at her and said,

"I'm glad, too, Momma." My sister was finally where she belonged.

"Mom?" I asked, after a while, still low enough only for her to hear.

"Yes?"

"What did you and Uncle Jasper talked about? You came home so different. I haven't seen you laugh so freely since…. Since grandma passed." I told her. She smiled at me, and explained,

"I wanted to make sure he would be okay with Sara staying with us full time. I was worried he'd be mad at me for bringing a human home, when he had almost attacked me when I was a human. But he said he was okay with it, and he knew I felt the need to protect Sara, and he was not going to keep me from doing that."

"I'm glad he's okay. But you talked about other things, didn't you?" She looked at me, and smiled,

"How did you get so perceptive?" I smiled back,

"I just know you too well."

"Yeah, you do. Anyways, yes, we did talk about other things. I thanked him for helping me with… Renée's death. And he asked me about Rose." I looked at her, confused,

"What about her?"

"Well, he wanted to know why we didn't act like sisters. I told him I didn't know why, but that you asked me to talk to her. He said that he could feel some sort of longing coming from her whenever Alice and I were doing something together. I guess we're just too stubborn to make it work." I sighed, and closed my eyes,

"You will, Momma. Before our graduation, you two will be just like Sara and I. Sisters." I reassured her. She kissed my forehead,

"I really hope you're right, May." I let a yawn escape unintentionally, and snuggled closer to Mom, resting my head on the crook of her neck and putting my arms around her. She stroked my hair with her free hand, and the motion was making me fall asleep. It was really relaxing, she had a special touch somehow. She could always calm me down. Before I was fully on dreamland, I felt her carrying me and tucking me in. I felt cold lips on my forehead, and was asleep a second later.

I was woken up by my mom. She said it was time to school already. I went to take a shower, and when I came into the room, my mom was sitting on my bed, already changed for school. She patted the mattress for me to sit next to her.

"May, do me a favor today?" I nodded.

"You have most classes with Sara, make sure she's okay, and tell her that if she can't handle it, we'll bring her home. Please?" I was planning on doing that already, anyways, so I agreed.

"Sure, Momma. I was going to do it anyways." She nodded and told me we were leaving in twenty minutes. I got ready and went down for some breakfast. We left right after.

When we got to school, Cole and Nick were waiting for us at the entrance. Before we reached them, I whispered to Sara,

"Tell him now, better than at lunch." She nodded, and waved goodbye to us, heading towards Cole.

I hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic.

* * *

_So, good or horrible? =P_

_Guys, I thought I'd let you know... my cousin is coming for a visit, and as he lives in the US, I don't get to see him at all... I will be with him most of the time, so I don't know if I will update as often as I currently am doing... I will update, though, so don't worry ;) It may take a while, though =/ (not too long, rest assured)  
_

_Next chapter will be in Sara's POV! I hope you like it! =D_

_Reviews are always love ;)  
_


	6. Telling Cole

_Hello everyone! I finally got the chance to review my last finished chapter and post... the next ones will take a while, I don't have them ready yet =/_

_Anyways, thank you so much for all your reviews! They're all amazing! _

_'Ice Silver Crystal' said she was amazed at Nessie for not being jealous. Well, the explanation is simple: Nessie had never had a friend. She had her family, and for a while, the pack, but never a real friend. So, she's really excited for having Sara around, and is enjoying her presence. And ahmm guess that's it lol... =]_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them_

_Enjoy and hope you like Sara's POV_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Because – The Beatles

* * *

Chapter 5 – Telling Cole

Sara POV

Nessie had told me to tell Cole before classes started, rather than at lunch. I thought it would be best too, for at lunch someone might overhear us.

I reached Cole and Nick, and greeted Nick good morning first. I pecked Cole's lip and grabbed his hand.

"Good morning, honey." He said. I pecked his lips again, and replied,

"Good morning." I took a deep breath, and he looked at me, concerned.

"Cole, can I talk to you before classes start?" He looked confused, but nodded. I pushed him towards some picnic tables that were rarely used, and sat down on one of them. He sat down next to me, and looked at me, expectantly.

I looked at him, and started,

"Something happened yesterday." I informed. "And it was really bad."

"I'm listening, babe." He said. I gave him a small smile, and blurted,

"My mother kicked me out."

He looked at me, and his eyes held a mess of feelings. He was hurt, concerned, enraged, and confused.

"Why?" Was all he mustered to say.

"I don't know. I came home from Nessie's and she started saying stuff to me, that didn't make any sense, and she called me names. I retorted and she started messing with my room. Then she said she wanted me out of her house. So, I did the only thing I could think about, I called Nessie and Bella, and they came by and packed my stuff and now I'm staying at the Cullen's." I told him, truthfully.

"And your hand?" He asked. I took a deep breath,

"My mom… punched me. On the ribs. It's not much, Carlisle looked at it, and said it wasn't that strong a punch. I wanted to hit her back, but I didn't. I waited till she was out and punched the wall. I was so angry, I didn't feel any pain, I only really noticed it was bruised when Nessie asked what happened to it." I sighed.

"I was worried, I called your cell a few times in the afternoon, and you didn't answer. I just figured you were with Nessie, so I decided not to bother." He told me.

"I'm sorry. I forgot all about everything else. I was so shocked. Then Bella wouldn't let me down at all, not that I was complaining, and when she left, I fell asleep just after eating, and when I woke up, she had come back, and kept me distracted. I'm sorry I didn't call. I… I preferred to talk to you today, get all the emotions under control first."

"It's okay, honey. I understand. You needed a mother's love. And Bella is like…"

"My only mother." I told him. He looked surprised. I explained,

"I don't want anything to do with… Karen anymore. She ditched me, she's no longer my family. My dad… maybe I'll talk to him, if I feel like it. And Ben will be better off without me. He's following into her footsteps, with all the stuff she kept saying to him. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to listen a five-years-old call me names." I finished.

He kissed my lips, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I wish you didn't have to go through such horrible things." He said, sincerely. I sighed, and a tear escaped my eyes. Cole kissed it away, and I told him,

"I got something good out of it, though. I get to stay with my sister now." I smiled. He smiled back,

"Yes, and I'll see more of you now. If you're living with the Cullen's, then there's no one to kick me out." My m-… Karen had once told Cole he could only stay at _her_ house for an hour. And when the hour was up, she did kick him out. I was glad that was going to end.

"Finally, yes. The only problem is the lack of privacy, I mean, with a mind reader and their acute hearing. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. You know… Bella knew that I wasn't well to sleep on my own, she offered to stay with me for the night. Karen never even tucked me in, and Bella neglected to stay with her husband, to stay with me. I… I feel very safe in there. Kinda weird to say that, when I'm living with vampires, but I do. I love them, and they're making me feel like family."

"I'm glad." Cole replied. Just then, the first bell rang, so we made our way to the lockers, and he took me to my first class, which I had with Nessie and Bella. I smiled at them, to let them know it had gone well, and they both sighed in relief.

First period was okay. Bella and Nessie kept glancing at me, probably to make sure I was okay. And I was so far. I had most classes with Nessie, and she walked with me and made sure to ask if I was okay every time she got the chance. And I was… till lunch time.

I was sitting with Alice, Bella, Nessie, Cole and Nick, as usual. We were talking, and laughing, as usual. I wasn't thinking, for once, about what happened yesterday, and I was really enjoying it. Until this girl showed up. Lucy. I hated her. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was the one to tell the thing that happened with Nessie and Jacob two years ago. And she liked to hit on Cole whenever she had a chance. It infuriated me.

"Hi, guys." She said, in a false cheering voice. We all stared at her. "Sara, is it true that you got kicked out of your house by your own mother?" We just kept glaring at her. I didn't change my expression, even though I was surprised. How did she know? "And that you're living with the Cullen's?" She kept talking. She stopped looking at me and looked at Nessie. "You know, she's just after your money, right? I mean, she's so… plain, and your family is stunning, why would you want to hang out with… her." She said, with hate in her voice. I felt tears wanting to fall, but I held them back. I knew the truth, they loved me, and I loved them, I could care less about their money. I saw Nessie get up and face Lucy.

Nessie was slightly taller than Lucy, and she was letting a part of her vampire instincts take over. She gritted her teeth, and stared down at Lucy,

"You. Will. Never. Speak. Of. My. Sister. Like. That. Ever. Again!" She pronounced every word slowly and with menace. "We don't care what you think of us. You can talk whatever you want, and it won't affect us. We know the truth. We all love Sara, and she loves us. She doesn't care about money, unlike some people I have the displeasure to know." She hissed. That was one vampire trait I always feared.

Bella decided to talk as well.

"So, from now on, don't talk to her, don't look at her… don't even think of her. If we see you near her again, you'll pay. Got it?" She finished, and smiled, showing her deadly teeth. Lucy was sweating from fear, and I almost laughed at her. But I wasn't that kind of person, so I just stared. She all but ran away. Bella and Nessie sat back down, and I smiled warmly at them.

"Thanks, guys. I don't think I'd be able to tell her off like that." They just smiled kindly. "By the way, both of you really scared me." They laughed. "How do you think she knew though?" I asked. They shrugged,

"She must have her connections." Bella said. I just nodded.

After that, I knew most of the school would make sure to stay away from me, for which I was glad. I knew they were talking about me behind my back, but I could care less. I had real friends, I didn't need liars.

Nessie stuck with me for my remaining classes, and when she wasn't around, Cole would make sure I was okay. I was coping quite well, I thought. When the last class ended, Cole kissed me goodbye, and headed to soccer practice. I waited till Nick was done saying goodbye to Nessie, and we walked together to the parking lot. Bella and Alice were already in the car, so we hopped in and Bella drove off.

But she wasn't going in the right direction. She was going to the opposite side, towards downtown. I looked at Nessie, puzzled, but she just shrugged. A few minutes later, we stopped at a park, and Bella got out, along with Alice. Nessie and I hadn't moved, so Bella shouted,

"Come on, you guys." We got out of the car and followed them. They stopped after walking a bit, and sat down on the grass. Bella was sitting facing Alice, and she patted both spots beside her for us to sit. We did, and she wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"Mom, what's this all about?" Nessie asked. I looked at Bella, and she smiled.

"I thought we could have some time to talk, without everyone else from the family listening." We nodded. "Sara, how was school?" She asked.

I rested my head on her shoulder, and sighed,

"It was okay, Mom. I mean, aside from Lucy almost ruining my day, it was okay." She nodded,

"Yes, that girl can be so obnoxious. How was your talk to Cole?" I looked up at her, and took a deep breath,

"He took it all right. He did get pissed off that Karen treated me like that, but he said he was glad you guys took me in, because he won't have a time limit to be with me anymore." I said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Bella replied, also smiling. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, he said he called me a few times, but figured I was with Nessie, so he didn't bother us. I told him I was sorry, and he said he understood, that I needed a mother's love, and that you were the one I needed right at the moment. And then," I started crying a little, "he was going to say you were like a mother to me, but I told him… I told him you're my only mother." She took her arm from around Nessie, and hugged me.

"Oh, honey. You don't… you have no idea what that means to me. I… I know you and Karen didn't get along, I just… tried to be someone you could go to."

I looked at her, and she smiled at me. Her smile was so sincere, I could only smile back. She wiped my tears away, and talked,

"We also wanted to make sure you were comfortable with us. I mean, it can be a bit overwhelming. You practically lived by yourself, with your dad's trips and your mother never home, and now you get to live with nine people, or better, nine vampires. Nine very overprotective vampires, at that." I laughed,

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm a bit used to it now. It can be a bit overwhelming, yeah, but I can handle it. I was never really cared for, I mean, I was treated right until a few years ago, but I wasn't exactly treated like I am now. You guys know me, you know what I like, and what I don't. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise."

Bella kissed my forehead, and said,

"We'll always worry about you."

"And Dad is a bit more than overprotective, so you should watch out." Nessie complemented. I laughed. "It's true. Right, Momma?" She asked. Bella nodded,

"Sure is. When I was human, he wouldn't let me do a lot of things, afraid that I would get hurt. Not that it changed much after I became like him. He still worries, now twice… or rather, three times more."

"Aww, Bella, but those times when I got to kidnap you were so fun!" Alice said. Bella laughed, and I looked at them, confused,

"Kidnap?"

"Sometimes, when Edward would be out for too long, he put Alice in charge of taking care of me," Bella rolled her eyes, "and she wouldn't let me do anything. She truly kidnapped me, locking me inside her house. She got a Porsche out of that deal, though." They told me, laughing. Nessie and I listened intently.

"Yeah, and when you escaped that one time, I was truly afraid that Edward would take my car back. You so owed me for scaring me like that." Alice said with a smile.

"Did not! You were the one holding me against my will. And you lied to Charlie, so…"

"So did you, Bella. Motorcycles, remember?" I heard Bella groan.

"Don't remind me, Al."

"Mom? What's she talking about?" I heard Nessie ask. Bella gave Alice a death glare, and explained,

"Edward told you that he left me for a while, right?" Nessie nodded. "Well, during those months, I was like a zombie. I just went to school, ate, worked, and slept. I talked when someone asked me something, but that was it. One day I found out that if I… if I did something dangerous, or challenging, I could hear Edward's voice." We both looked up at her, and so did Alice. I didn't think she had told anyone this.

"So, after various attempts at doing… dangerous stuff, I came across these bikes, and got them for free. They were really old, but I got… _Jacob_ to fix them, and then teach me how to ride them. And every time I rode them, I'd hear Edward's warning voice in my head. And then, I cliff dived…" My mouth hung open. Bella? Cliff diving?

"Yes, and that was when I thought you were trying to kill yourself, which made Edward go to Italy to have the Volturi kill him, and we got you in the hands of dangerous vampires to save my brother." Alice finished. Wow, that was quite a story.

"Why did you never tell me that, Mom?" Nessie asked. Bella sighed,

"I really don't know, baby. I never told anyone but Edward about hearing his voice. And those were such dark days for me, it's… kinda hard to talk about them." She told us. It made me realize, though, that Bella was way stronger than she looked like.

Despite being a vampire, Bella looked so fragile. She was short and slender, and the paleness brought some sort of innocence to her. She always worried about others before herself. Then there was Nessie. She was like a carbon copy of Bella, including her attitudes. She was also always worrying too much, and she showed the same compassion that Bella did. They were truly mother and daughter. And Alice, she was always happy, hyper and she was an optimist. I loved that about her, there were very few things that could bring her down.

That family was so different, but they lived and coexisted just fine with one another. It was just amazing to see them interact with each other. Even though most of them weren't related at all, they acted like true brothers and sisters. It was fun to watch Bella and Emmett argue over video games, or Edward and Alice play chess on their mind rather than on the board. Even Rosalie talked to me as if I were family. Esme and Carlisle were just the perfect parents, but then, their children were over a hundred years old, apart from Bella and Nessie. They were all well behaved, and all that already. Maybe… maybe I would want to join them, forever. Or would I? I sighed, and felt someone grab my hand. It was Alice.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, I just got lost in thoughts. I'm fine." She nodded.

"Okay, let's go home, then. We have to feed the human." Bella said with a smile. We all got up and walked back to the car, and made it home a few minutes later.

When we got home, everyone was waiting on the living room for us. They all approached me, and gave me a hug, asking how was my day, and if I handled it well. I felt the sudden urge to cry, they were all so caring. Esme came to me, and gave me a hug, leading me to the kitchen. No one followed us. While she prepared me dinner, she asked me how my day was, and everything, and I got talking,

"It was good, Esme. I told Cole, and he wasn't all that happy, but he was glad that I get to stay here."

She put a plate in front of me, and kissed the top of my head before sitting next to me,

"That's good, sweetie. But, you looked about to cry after you got home, is something wrong?" Esme asked, really concerned.

"Oh, no, no, Esme, nothing's wrong." I told her. "I promise. I was just so… shocked, because everyone was asking me if I were okay, and I'm… I'm not so used to the attention. I…" I lowered my head, and whispered, "I liked it." I confessed.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. We all just care too much for you. We don't want anything to happen to you." She said, with a caring voice. I couldn't help but smile. I started eating my sandwich, and a few minutes later, I was done.

"That was great, Esme, thank you." I told her, sincerely. For a vampire, she could really cook! She just smiled at me.

I went upstairs to my room, and got done with my homework. Cole had showed up sometime during my first assignment, and he helped me get it done faster. We spent the rest of the evening talking, and making out. A few hours later, I was starting to get tired, so I got ready for bed, and made my way downstairs to see Cole out and to bid everyone goodnight. I noticed Rosalie asking Bella to go out on a walk with her, but didn't say anything. Bella just nodded, and walked to me, giving me a goodnight kiss, before following Rose out. Edward also walked over to me, and kissed me goodnight, while the rest just waved. I went back upstairs, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_And that's it! I actually liked this chapter lol... _

_Next chap will be about Bella's and Rose's relationship, I hope you'll like it!_

_Review!_

_P.S. I JUST GOT MY TWILIGHT DVD!! YAY! (It'll only come out in Brazil in freaking July!!!) My cousin's gf bought if for me =D  
_


	7. Rose is what?

_Hey everyone! Got a break from playing tour guide, and got this chap ready for you ^^_

_Really hope you like it =D And thank you so much for all the reviews!!!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own them =(_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the Chapter: Angels Cry - Angra

* * *

Chapter 6 – Rose is what?

BPOV

After our talk at the park, I drove us back home, and was really happy to see the whole family caring for Sara. Esme led her to the kitchen and I went upstairs with Edward. I felt like I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

We got to our room, and suddenly, we were in bed, making out, like hormonal teenagers. He kept kissing me, and between kisses, he managed to say,

"I missed you so much." I knew what he meant. With the whole Sara ordeal, we barely talked for two whole days. I missed his touch, and his lovingly words. Soon, our make out session turned into something more, and no words were needed.

An hour later, after we both showered, we sat back onto the bed, and he held me close. I relished on his scent, the most amazing smell I had ever felt. I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder, while he rubbed my back, soothingly.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"I love you." I told him. He laughed, and kissed the top of my head,

"I love you, too, my Bella. Forever." I smiled at that. He kept planting feather kisses all over my face, and I giggled. He smiled at my response, and held my chin up so he could kiss my lips. I responded, sweetly, and he sighed.

We stayed in silence for a while, just appreciating the time alone. A few minutes later, he sighed and shook his head. I looked up at him, quizzically, and he said,

"Rosalie is asking for us." I tried not to look confused, but failed miserably. Edward looked at me and laughed at my expression.

"She's not going to kill you, don't worry." I smiled. We slowly made our way downstairs, hand in hand, and I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch with Jasper, talking quietly. Edward sat down, and pulled me onto his lap, snaking his arms around me. I rested my hands on top of his, and played with his fingers, looking down at our intertwined hands, while Edward talked,

"Did something happen, Rose?" Edward asked. She looked at us, and shook her head. She looked at me, with an expression that could be defined as lovingly? I couldn't tell. I looked at Jasper, and he nodded at me. Oh, now I knew what it was all about.

"Bella? Would you… would you go on a walk with me?" She asked. I nodded my head, and smiled at her. A small, uncertain smile, but a smile nonetheless. She got up and went to the front door. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Jasper, and he smiled back.

I walked over to Sara, and kissed her goodnight. She had come down a few minutes ago, to walk Cole out. After I was sure she was okay, I walked over to Rosalie, and we made our way to the forest.

We walked, a bit faster than a human, but not too fast. She wasn't in a hurry, and I wasn't either.

We ended up reaching a clearing, and Rose walked ahead of me, sitting down right in the middle. She patted the spot next to her, silently asking me to join her, and I did.

She faced me, and took a deep breath.

"Bella. I… I'm sorry." She started. Why was she sorry, though, I didn't know.

"Why, Rose? You didn't do anything." I told her.

"Yes, I did." She contradicted. "I did. I betrayed your trust, Bella. And I never forgave myself for that." She said. I was so confused.

"Bella, remember, when you realized you were pregnant. You could have called anyone, but you called me. And I helped you through everything. You were finally making the right choice. But… when Nessie was born, I thought… I thought my attitudes toward you would change, because I wanted them to change. But I started looking at you with jealousy, all over again."

"Rose…" I started, but she shushed me.

"Bella, I have to do this. Let me finish, please?" I nodded. "Okay, so, I was feeling jealous. You had everything I ever wanted. A baby, a beautiful baby girl, she was so perfect. When you were changing, I tried to make Nessie love me, and I know she does, but she kept asking for you. All the time, she'd put a hand on my face, and show your face to me. I started getting envious. She didn't even know you, but you were all she wanted.

"When you were finally awake, she couldn't get enough of you. I thought it would change, you know, like all teenager girls, I thought she'd rebel against you, and turn to me. But that didn't happen, and she and you were so close. You still are, even after all these years. And then, you have a better relationship with Alice than I'll ever have. You and her connect in a way that no one understands. You both seem to know what the other is thinking, always. You truly are sisters, and I felt envy.

"Bella, you have to forgive me. I… I never wanted to feel like this, I just wanted to have what you have. I wanted to be loved like you are, and I wanted to really have a sister. I know we drifted apart, and I know it's my fault, but I really want to make it up to you. Please, say you forgive me. Please." She finished in a whisper.

I sat there, taking it all in. When she finished, she wasn't looking at me. She kept her gaze on her lap, not looking up. I reached over closer to her, and hugged her. She was shocked at first, but hugged me back, and sobbed on my shoulder.

I had never seen Rose so vulnerable, as she was now. She let go of me, but I grabbed one of her hands, and placed it between both of mine, on my lap.

"Rose, I… of course I forgive you, Rosalie. Even though there is nothing to be sorry of. That day, when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't even hesitate before calling you. I didn't think of any other options, I knew you'd be the one to help me. I confess, I didn't like you at first, but it was because I thought you hated me. But that's not true anymore.

"Renesmee… she loves you, so much. It hurt her, to see that the both of us didn't get along as she would have liked. May told me, that the one thing that would make her really happy would be to see us two act like sisters. She said she wanted her Momma and her Aunt Rosie to get along just like Alice and I.

"I just didn't know how to talk to you. I wanted to, for a long time now, but I didn't know how. Until yesterday, when Jasper told me some very clever things. I'm guessing he told you what we talked about?" I asked her. She just nodded, and I continued,

"So, I've never hated you, Rose. I… I love you. We live together, we do stuff together. You defend me when Emmett cheats on video games." I said with a smile, and she laughed. "I want… I want us to have the same relationship I have with everyone else. You don't need to be forgiven, Rose, you just have to say… yes." I finished. I squeezed her hand with one of mine, and smiled at her.

She smiled back, and literally threw herself on me. We both fell back on the grass, and she hugged me. I laughed, and she smiled at me,

"Yes, Bella. You have no idea how much that means to me." She told me, rolling over so she was no longer on top of me. She pulled me closer, though, and I rested my head on the crook of her neck, while she ran her hand through my hair.

"Oh, Bella. I've… I've wanted to do this for so long, you know. I see you and Nessie together, and the way she fits perfectly on your arms, and I felt so… I don't know. I longed to be able to just hold my little sister." She sighed. "I like the sound of that. _My_ little sister." I smiled. "I don't deserve you. You didn't even hesitate on forgiving me. You know, I've always admired you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You are always so brave. You've been through so much, and yet you always have a smile on your face. I was the reason you almost lost Edward. Yet, you forgave me. You were attacked so many times, and yet, here you are. You gave up your life for your daughter. You're the bravest and most selfless person I've ever met, Bella." She told me.

"Rose… thank you, it means so much more to me, hearing you say that." I told her, sincerely. She just hugged me closer, and kissed the top of my head. "I… always wanted to get to call you my big sis. I mean, I love Alice, but there's so much of her hyperness that I can take. You're usually so calm and collected, I'll… enjoy hanging out with you!" I said. She laughed.

She kept running her hand through my hair, and the motion was so soothing, I felt myself relax.

"Hey, Bella?" Rose asked, after a while.

"Uhm?"

"How is Sara really doing?" I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I think she's doing okay. She's better than I expected her to be. I took them to the park today, so we could talk a little, and she told us that she was good. She feels very loved with us, and that was something she didn't feel at her home.

"She also said that… I'm her only mother. I… I don't know what to make of that, Rose. I want to be there for her, always, but will that be enough?"

"Bella, honey. You have no idea of the effect you have on that girl, do you? She goes to you to talk about things, she looks at you with love and adoration, she really does love you. And she told me, her relationship with her mother was not the best one, so she sought you out for… a mother's touch. And she just never left." She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"I'm glad she did, Rose, I really am. And it's so good for May too… having her around, she won't feel lonely."

"Yeah. You know what else I like about you? The way you call Renesmee, May. It's so cute." She told me. I laughed.

"Thanks?" I said, playfully. "She calls it… my special name for her. And she said she was glad no one else dared called her that, because I was the only one allowed to. My daughter is so weird." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, she gets that from her mom." Rose said, nudging me. I laughed.

"So, how's college going?" I asked, changing the subject. I looked up at her, and she rolled her eyes,

"So boring. But, I get to have all my classes with Emmett, and even some with Edward and Jasper, and the guys always make things more interesting, so… how's high school?" She asked back. I laughed,

"Boring. But fun. I mean, Alice and I have most classes together, and classes with Alice are always fun, and then I have some with Nessie too, and I like watching her try to have a normal high school experience. Lunch is usually fun, though, Cole is really funny, you know."

"And the guys? Do they still hit on you?" She asked, laughing. She knew I didn't like the attention. I just groaned,

"They think that, only because Edward is no longer around, I'm suddenly available. I think I'll start wearing my wedding band from now on. I mean, I am _technically _eighteen already, so I can be a married girl." I mused.

"You should. I do, I don't take it off, ever. Emmett's by my side most of the time, and even then, guys come and ask me out. I just show them the finger… the one with my ring, I mean." I laughed out loud at that.

We kept talking, and really getting to know each other. Over the years we had lived together, I didn't really get to know her. I knew her, what she liked and all that, but I didn't _really_ know her. The way I knew Alice or Renesmee. And it felt good, to be able to learn even the smallest details about her. Rosalie was an amazing person, once you got to know her. She could be so funny, and she was definitely overprotective, almost as much as Edward. But, unlike Edward, she didn't show it. She protected her loved ones by giving them advice and whatnot, not overreacting over the smallest things.

We talked, and talked. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulder. Rose and I were on speaking terms again. All it took was a little push, - I'd have to thank Jasper later – and we were like sisters again.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence. I was still cuddled to Rose, and she kept me relaxed, running her hand through my hair.

"Yes?" She replied. I looked up, and smiled,

"Can I… is it okay if I call you my big sister?" I asked, shyly.

Her reaction was unexpected. Even though we talked the whole night, - I could see the sun rising – I still didn't think she liked me. I mean, I was… me, and that was Rosalie, queen of beauty. But she gave an Alice-like squeal, and hugged me so hard that, if I were human, half my bones would be broken.

"Oh, Bella. Of course, honey. I'm so honored. I… you have no idea how much I longed for this day. I'd see you and Alice, and I'd long to be like that with you as well. We're so different, but that's what brings us all together. I'm trying so hard to change, I really am, Bella. I hope you can see that." She told me.

"I can, Rose. I promise you. I… I have to confess that sometimes, you could be so self-centered, it'd piss me off to no end. But not anymore. I don't care anymore, as long as you're okay with me. We already lost so much time, I want to make it up for that." I said, sincerely.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I know that I can be a bitch, I know that. And I swear, I can't stand myself sometimes. But I want to change that. Will you… would you help me, Bella?" She asked, looking at me pleadingly.

I smiled at her, and closed my eyes, before replying, "Of course, Rosalie. We'll help each other, okay?" I felt her nod, and kiss my hair. I sighed.

I checked my cell phone, and noticed it was almost time to go to school. I groaned, and made to get up. Rose held me down, though.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her, and smiled,

"Time for school." She let out a groan too, and I laughed, getting up, and holding my hand out to her. She used my hand to get up, but didn't let go while we ran back.

It took us a while to get home, we had walked a long way. When we finally did, I stopped just outside the front door and, still holding on to Rosalie's hand, whispered,

"Ready?" We knew the family would be happy that we 'made up' and all, and they had the tendency to overreact over things, so I knew for sure they'd make a fuss out of it. Rosalie took a deep, unnecessary breath, and nodded.

I opened the door, and was attacked by Alice.

"I'm so happy. You guys have no idea!" She yelled. I made a motion with my hand, indicating for Alice to low her voice tone. She smiled, and kissed both our cheeks, hugged us once more and danced to the living room.

We finally made our way fully inside, hands still clasped together, and smiled at the family. I made sure to feel very grateful, so that Jasper would know I was thanking him. I looked at him, and he nodded in understanding. Esme came running from the kitchen, and threw herself at us, embracing us.

"Oh, I'm so glad you girls made up. You don't know how much I wanted my daughters to get along." She said with a smile. Both Rose and I kissed her cheeks at the same time, one on each side. Esme giggled, and let go of us. She looked at us once more, as to make sure it was real, and went back to the kitchen.

We made our way upstairs, and changed into clean clothes, getting ready for school. We both got downstairs at the same time. Rose sat down and patted her lap, so I made my way and sat down on it. She hugged me close and I rested my head on her shoulder. The guys just looked at us, smiling.

"About time, little sis." Jasper said. I laughed, and very maturely stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever, Jazz. And ahm… thanks." I said, shyly.

"Yes, thank you, Jasper." Rose said. "I got my sister back because of you." He just smiled at us.

"So, no more catfights?" We heard Emmett ask. I laughed,

"Em, we never really fought, you know that. We just… actually, I have no idea why we acted like that. But we'll change." I told him. Rose nodded.

"We should celebrate!" Alice said, "Let's go shopping!"

"NO!" Both Rose and I exclaimed. Alice pouted.

"Al, please, we should find some _other_ things to do, you know." I told her. She smiled, knowingly, and replied with one word,

"Baseball?" The room lit up, everyone nodded. "There'll be a thunderstorm in a week, we'll play then." Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a very loud squeal coming from the stairs. I looked up in time to see Nessie run all the way down and throw herself at Rose and me.

"I can't believe it. I'm seeing things, aren't I?" She said, sitting down next to Rose, and looked at us in awe. I laughed at her face, and stroked her cheek.

"No, baby. I promise you, it's true." I said, with a smile. She shrieked, and hugged us again.

"Aw, Momma. I'm so happy." She said, once she let go. "This is the best thing ever! What happened?" She asked. I guessed everyone wanted to know, because they all looked at us expectantly.

"Well," Rose started, "I asked her to go on a walk with me, after I had a little talk with Jasper. She agreed, and I apologized to her, because I knew this was my fault. She said… there was nothing to forgive me for, which's not true, but whatever; she said that, and we talked… a lot. The whole night. And then…." I interrupted her,

"I asked her if she… she'd let me call her big sis, and she let out an Alice-like squeal" 'Hey!' I heard Alice say. I just smiled and continued, "and said yes, so… there you go. We made up, and… yup." I explained. Or I tried to, because not even I was sure of what happened.

Nessie hugged me again, and whispered,

"Thank you, Momma." I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I knew what she meant.

"What's with all the noise?" I heard Sara ask from the stairs, already ready to go. She looked at us, and her mouth popped open when she saw where I was sitting. I laughed, and got up. I grabbed my backpack, and motioned for the girls to follow me. Everyone got up, though, and headed to the cars. We piled up in two cars, but before I got into the passenger side of Alice's car, I felt a hand squeeze my arm.

I looked at the owner of the hand, and saw Rose staring at me. I smiled at her, and turned to face her. She just gave me a quick hug and kissed my forehead,

"Have a nice day at school, little sis."

I grinned at her, beaming.

"You, too, big sis."

It felt good to have her back.

* * *

_Sorry Oscar, no catfights! LOL ;)  
_

_Good? Or no good?_

_Hey, if you guys keep up with your reviews, I'll get to 100 on my 7th chapter! That's so awesome! LOL So revieeeeew!!!!!  
_


	8. Healing

_Hey all! Finally, I have the time to update again! Sorry it took so long, I really was super busy =/_

_Anyways, a little bit of drama, and some fluff for the chapter! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Enjoy the Silence – Depeche Mode

* * *

Chapter 7 - Healing

RPOV

I was so happy. Finally, my two favorite people were on speaking terms again. Or better, were sisters again.

It hurt so much to see them acting like that. Aunt Rose was really important to me. She took care of me during the whole time my mom was changing. She fed me, - which was really hard for everyone, it being human blood and all - she made me feel loved from the beginning. She was always there by my side. When Momma finally woke up, I was so happy. I wanted to meet my mom from the time I came out of her. I must have driven Rose crazy with my pestering. I always showed her my mom, asking when she'd wake up. But, the only image I had of her was the one I got from when I saw and bit her, and that was not an image people would want to see. Rose had to endure feeding me human blood and seeing my mother almost dead for three days. Couldn't doubt her love after that.

And my Momma. She was the most important person in my life from day one. Daddy was a close second, along with Rose. But my mother… she was special. I loved seeing her smile, and laugh. She once won an arm wrestling contest against Emmett, and I loved that. She always made sure I was okay, before doing anything for herself.

She and Aunt Rose had drifted apart after the whole Volturi incident. I couldn't tell why, though. And after today I guessed that, neither could them. I had told my mom that I wanted them to be like sisters, as they should have been from the start. She was going to try. Her promise was finally fulfilled.

Mom sat down on the front seat, in front of me. I was so lost in my musings, I just leaned over, pecked her cheek, and sat back down. She looked over her shoulder to me, and just smiled. She knew my tendencies to do stuff with no apparent reasons. I touched her face and told her,

"_I'll tell you later"_ and went back to my thoughts.

The car ride was interesting. Alice took her time, and told us we'd be playing baseball next week to celebrate. I shrieked. I loved playing!

Sara, though, was looking at us with an expression that made me laugh.

"What, Sar?" I asked. She looked at me, and asked,

"You play baseball?" I just nodded. "And why are you only playing next week if you want to celebrate right now?" She looked confused. Mom looked at her from the front sit and explained,

"We can only play during thunderstorms." Sara was even more confused. "Honey, you know we're… not as weak as we look like. We need something to disguise the sounds we make." Mom said. Sara's mouth made a perfect 'o' and she laughed. Then she looked away shyly,

"Can I… is it okay if I go?" She asked.

I shrieked again, and hugged her.

"Yes, of course. You'll get to see us play, it's so awesome. We can call Cole and his father to join us, can't we, Mom?"

Mom smiled at us, "of course, baby."

"Oh, you'll love it, Sar. It's so much fun. But you won't be able to play, just watch, is it okay?" I kept talking.

"Sure is. I can't play baseball to save my life. And I don't think I'd do much good playing against vampires." She said. I laughed. We arrived at school just a minute later, and I got out quickly. I kind of wanted to talk to my mom before classes started. Just as she got out of the car, I grabbed her hand, and told her,

"_Can we talk before classes?"_ She looked at me, puzzled, but nodded. I looked over to where Alice and Sara were waiting, and said out loud,

"Hey, Sar, just tell Nick I'll meet him later. I want to talk to Beb before we go in." Sara nodded and went into the building with Alice.

I pulled mom to the small yard we had next to the parking lot, and sat down next to a tree. She sat down next to me, and waited.

"Mom… I…. thank you." I said. She looked like she knew what I was talking about, but didn't acknowledge that. She wanted me to tell her.

"Thank you for making it up with Rose. You're my favorite person in the world, and you know that, Momma, but Rose is really important to me too. She helped me when you couldn't, and I… I love her for that." I took a deep breath, and started telling her something I have never told anyone.

"While you were changing, and I found out I could _talk_ in some weird way, I kept showing Rose the same image of you. So, besides having to feed me human blood every now and then, she had to also cope seeing you in her head. It wouldn't be so bad, but the only image I had of you was… was of you dying."

I looked down, and stopped. I felt her cold arms wrap me in a tight hug, and I sighed. I continued, not looking at her face,

"I'm really glad you guys are okay now. I… I think it was partly my fault that Rose was so distant of you. She had to see you dying over and over again, and it must have been so hard on her. She helped you, and yet you were dying. I guess that image never left her mind, and it must have been what came into her head when she looked at you."

I felt her arms tighten around me, and I looked up.

"Baby, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault but mine and Rose's, okay? We didn't try hard enough, but we will. She told me she was jealous. And I believe her, okay? It has nothing to do with you."

"Mom… you do realize I know you better than anyone, right? Even though you can fool most people, you cannot fool me. So, spill." I said. She sighed,

"Busted." She said with a small smile. "Okay, so Rose said she was jealous of my relationship with you. She said she was hoping you'd hit your teens and rebel against me, like most teenagers do, and you'd go to her, but that never happened. But she also said she wanted the sort of relationship I have with Alice, so…"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, in a low voice. "You do know, I would never go against you. I did talk to Aunt Rose a lot, too. But there are some things only my mother can know, right? Maybe… see, this is my fault." I concluded.

"You do realize all you just said made no sense to me, right?" Mom said. I thought it over and laughed, it sure didn't make any sense to me. "Okay, baby. Nothing matters anymore, okay? We made up, and we'll hang out more now, is that what you wanted?" I just nodded. "Good. Now we should go or we'll be late for first period."

We got up, and made our ways to the classroom. Sara was already there, waiting. We still had five minutes before the teacher showed up, so we got talking.

Sara asked about Rose, and mom just smiled and said they made up. That was all Sara needed to hear, apparently.

Classes passed in a blur, and I was glad that our last class was going to end in a few minutes. I had my last class with Alice, and we were talking lowly while the rest of the class worked on an assignment. We had already finished it. The bell rang, - finally! – and Alice dragged me out of the room.

"C'mon Nessie, we must go home and plan our baseball trip." I smiled.

We ran into Mom and Sara waiting for us at the front door, and Nick and Cole joined us as soon as we reached the girls. We were all walking towards the cars, talking and laughing, till Alice stopped. We all knew she was having a vision, so we waited. A few seconds later, she came out of it and looked at Sara,

"Your father is here." Alice said. Sara froze. "I'm sorry I didn't see this earlier, but he just decided, and he already saw us so there's no turning back." We all looked to the parking lot entrance, and sure enough, Sara's father was walking towards us. Cole put his arm around Sara's shoulders and drew her close to him. We walked to our car, and stood around her, in a protective manner. He approached us, wearily, but surely.

"Sara? Can I talk to you?" He asked, as soon as he was in hearing range. "Alone?" He said, while eyeing us.

"You can talk, but they stay right here." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know she was harsh on you, but you're my daughter. Come back home." He said. Sara just shook her head,

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You never cared. You were never home to see what I had to go through every day. I'm sorry, Malcolm, I can't go back." I saw him flinch at the use of his first name by Sara. "I never felt comfortable there. I never knew what it was like to have a real family with you. I do now, and I'm not going back to not being cared for." Cole hugged her closer, and kissed her temple, trying to calm her down. Mom also noticed her distress, and stood on her side,

"We're sorry, Mr. Jones, but Karen let it pretty clear that she did not want Sara. We took her in, and… she's staying with us. Please, she has been through enough, don't try and guilt her into going back to that place. She's… she's our family. She's being taken care of, and she's happy for once. Please, don't ask her to go back to being miserable. If you love her, you'll let her be happy."

Mr. Jones sighed, and looked at Sara,

"Sara? Is that what you want?" She nodded,

"I'm happy now. More than I've ever been. I'm looked after, people actually care about my well-being, and I'm loved. I'm staying with them. And please, don't come to my school anymore. If I ever want to talk to you, I'll contact you. Goodbye." She said, and got into the car.

Alice got into the driver's side, and sat down. Sara rolled down her window, and motioned for Cole to go over. He did, and Mom and I turned to Mr. Jones. I talked,

"We're sorry, Mr. Jones. But I… I just couldn't stand seeing Sara cry herself to sleep every day. That fight was the last straw. We're not holding her against her will, she told us she does not want to go live with you anymore. She made up her mind, and we respect that. I hope you do too."

"Please, let her go to you, if she ever decides to do that." Mom added. I just pecked Nick on the lips and sat down on the back seat. Mom got in, and we drove off, leaving a stunned Mr. Jones behind.

"Ugh…" Sara let out a frustrated groan. "Why did he have to come ruin my day?" She asked, rhetorically.

"We won't let him ruin your life anymore, Sar. Don't worry." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, guys." We knew what she meant, so we just smiled. She looked out the window for a while before asking,

"Hey, Alice?" I saw Alice glance at her through the rear mirror.

"Yes, angel?" She said. Sara smiled a little at the new nickname.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara continued.

"Of course."

"Your visions… if I make a decision about something, no matter what, will you be able to see it?" Alice looked puzzled by her question,

"Probably. More now that you asked, I'll be sure to be on a look out." She finished with a smile. Sara smiled at her, and replied,

"Thanks. I've been thinking some… stuff. I just wanted to be sure first though, so it's quite confusing for me right now. I was hoping you'd be able to help me, but I haven't decided on anything at all, so…"

Okay, now she confused me. She just shrugged, and went back to watch the road from the window.

We got home, and she just went to her room. We gave her space, if she wanted anyone, she'd call. I went into the kitchen to get a snack, all the confrontation thing made me hungry. I ate and went up to my room. The family was all around the house, doing… whatever. I didn't need to know.

I got to work on my homework, since I had nothing better to do. I was almost done when I heard someone cry from the room next to mine. It was Sara's room, and she was the only one, besides me, that could cry. So, I ran over to her, and barely knocked before going in,

"Sar, what's wrong?" I asked, just as I closed the door. She shook her head.

I made my way to her bed, where she was lying, and lied down next to her. I looked at her, and asked,

"Please, tell me. I don't like seeing you like that." I said, calmly. She took a deep breath, to stop crying, and nodded,

"I just don't get why they won't leave me alone, Ness. I don't want them in my life anymore. I want to be able to be happy again. I was to feel carefree and… loved. Here… I can be whatever I want to be. I feel very loved, and cared for. I feel safe. That's what a family should be like. Not the life my _parents_ gave me. That was just me… living. Now, I get to experience things." She let it all out.

I motioned for her to come closer, and enveloped her in a hug. She cried again on my shoulder, and I made soothing motions on her back to calm her down. She calmed down after a few more minutes, but kept her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime, honey." I replied. She sighed,

"Ness… I think I have a really big decision to make. And… I don't want to hurt you. I won't tell you anything until I'm completely sure it is what I want to do. Please, don't get mad…" She pleaded.

"I won't get mad, Sar. I promise. But whatever it is you need to decide, please, think carefully before making big changes. And make sure to think of you too, not only everyone else, okay? If you have to work it out on your own, I won't interfere, but I'll be here when you need to talk, okay?" I said, not having a clue of what she was talking about. I felt her nod against my shoulder.

We fell in a comfortable silence. I kept playing with her hair, - it helped her relax - while she just… thought things through. She was so quiet, I thought she had fallen asleep. Until I heard her sigh, and look at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, a knowing expression on her face. I kissed her forehead, and her eyes showed me her love. I looked back, with the same expression.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp coming from downstairs. It sounded like Alice. She must have seen something. I heard her get up, and walk around.

"Yes, Alice, I've seen it." I heard my father reply to a question Alice must have asked in her head.

"I'll talk to her." He said. Sometimes I hated those conversations. But I heard someone come up and knock on Sara's door.

"Come in." Sara said, faintly. My dad walked into the room, and I felt so confused.

"Sara?" He asked. She was with her back to the door, so she turned around in my arms to face my dad,

"Yes, Edward?" She asked. Although she always called Bella 'Mom', she never actually called Edward 'Dad'. I guess she was still attached to her own father. Maybe that'd change.

"Would you… do you care joining me for a walk?" He asked. He wanted to talk to her, alone. That much I could tell. She looked at me, and I nodded. She replied,

"Yes, of course, Edward. I'll… let me just change, and I'll be right down." She said. He nodded, and smiled at us before leaving. I got up, and held my hand to help her get up.

I helped her with her hair while she picked some clothes, and after she was ready, I walked down the stairs with her. Alice had a huge smile on her face, but everyone else was just looking at her, confused. I joined them and Sara walked over to Dad.

"Is it okay if I carry you?" Dad asked her. She nodded, and he put her on her back. "We'll be back later." He told us and they left.

"Mom? What was this all about?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, May. Alice had a vision, Edward saw it, and before we know it, he's leaving with Sara."

"Okay…" I said. "I'll go play some music, care to join me?" I asked Mom. We never get to play together, I usually play with Dad. She smiled and nodded, eagerly. We both sat down at the piano, and she smiled at me,

"It's been a while since we played together." She said. I nodded,

"Yes. I missed it." And we started playing. We both closed our eyes, and let the music flow through our fingers. Before we knew it, we had a new composition. It sounded so amazing.

We opened our eyes, and I grinned at her. "That was awesome!" I said. She just shrugged, closed her eyes and went back to playing. We both worked on perfecting it, and soon enough the song was… perfect. We both opened our eyes again, and saw the whole family standing in the music room, looking at us.

"That was amazing, girls." Aunt Rose said. "It sounds like… the both of you." I looked at her confused, and she explained. "You've been through so much, and you two were always together, for everything. This song sounds like it." She said. I grinned, and felt my mom put her arm around my shoulder. I turned to her, and pecked her lips.

"It does sound pretty, Momma. What should we call it?" I asked. She shrugged again. We had never created a song together. "Momma?" She looked at me, "It's our first song together, it certainly needs a name." She smiled, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"How about… from Momma, to May?" I laughed.

"Not fair, cause I wrote it too." She grinned.

"Okay… maybe we'll just call it May and Beb's song." I smiled. Simple enough, but with meaning.

"I like that."

We played some other songs after that, and soon Dad came home with a smiling Sara on his back. We all smiled at them, but they wouldn't tell what they talked about.

Dad kissed both Mom and I, and went up with Sara still on his back. I heard some noise on her room, Sara must have gone straight to bed. Before I tuned them out, though, I heard a faint,

"Thank you." Dad must have given her a goodnight kiss, and whispered,

"I love you, don't forget that." For which Sara replied,

"I love you, too, Dad."

I smiled. Sara was starting to heal.

* * *

_That's it =D_

_Next chapter will have Edward talking to Sara, so I hope you'll like it ^^_

_Review? Please? Pretty Please?? *puppy face*  
_


	9. Edward's Daughter

_Hey! Since I spent so long with no updates, I decided to post this one right now..._

_I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.... nope nope...  
_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Family Portrait - Pink

* * *

Chapter 8 – Edward's daughter

SPOV

After my encounter with _Malcolm_, I ran straight to my room, not bothering to say hi to anyone on my way. I lied down in bed, and sighed.

Why did he have to show up like that, just days after I had been thrown away by my own mother? Did he enjoy seeing me broken and hurt? Was it their new mission in life, making me miserable?

I was healing. I'd relied on Nessie and her family for so long, they always made sure I was okay, so adjusting to this new life was not that hard. I was doing okay, at least I showed everyone I was okay.

But a part of me always doubted myself. Why did my mother hate me? Why did she just throw me out, like garbage? Was I not enough? And why did my father decided to care now? He was always away, traveling around the country with his selling business, he almost never called me. He never asked how my day was, or how I was doing. Hell, he probably didn't even know my boyfriend's name. Or that I had a boyfriend for that matter.

And then I thought about Nessie and her family. They all took me in, without even thinking twice about it. I had some doubts about them, I'd always been so insecure. But I started to trust them all. It was impossible to doubt Bella's love, when she smiled so sincerely at me. Or Nessie, she always told me she loved me, she called me sister. Everyone else showed it somehow, it made it so much harder to ever be mad at them.

Not that I was mad at them. Not at all, I was mad at myself. I let things get out of control, and my life turned upside down in a matter of months. I was always so strong inside, because I had to be. Before my brother was born, it was somewhat strange. My mother did not really care for me. She was nice, and all, but I never felt really loved. After he was born, all she could think about was him, so I guess it wasn't really me that was the problem. She just didn't care for a daughter, just a son. And my father, he and I talked, but we drifted apart as well, when Ben was born. Now he wanted me back in his life. For what? He was never home anyways, it'd be just like the last years.

I felt tears come out of my eyes, but I didn't try to stop them. I thought again of the Cullen family. Bella showed me what is was to be really loved by a mother. And Renesmee was the perfect big sister. Alice was a great friend, she always knew what to do to make me happy. Everyone was great. I finally knew what a family was like.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I started crying. For everything I had gone through in my short life. For not knowing what a mother's touch could do to you, and for not having a father teach me to play catch. I cried for the time lost, and I cried for the family found. That was the good thing that came out of the hell that was my life so far. I now knew what having a loving mother meant.

I was sobbing by now, when I heard my door open and close, and Nessie walk in, asking what was wrong. I just shook my head, I couldn't talk with all the sobbing. I was lying with my back to the door, so Nessie came to the other side and lied down next to me, facing me.

She looked at me, with a heartbreaking expression, and asked gently for me to tell what was wrong. I took a deep breath, to try and calm myself down, and shared some of my previous thoughts.

I told her, truthfully, that her family made me feel loved. That was something I didn't feel for a long time. And that I wanted my parents to leave me alone. They had done enough damage.

She motioned for me to scoop closer to her, and when I did, she put me in a hug. I started crying again, my head on her shoulder. I was crying for everything now. Every little thing that happened to me in my life, the hell I endured. Nessie didn't let go of me, just made soothing motions on my back to calm me down.

I was calm again, and I thanked her for… well, everything. I didn't move though, her overheated body was so comforting. I decided to tell her about my… thoughts. I sighed, and looked up.

"Ness… I think I have a really big decision to make. And… I don't want to hurt you. I won't tell you anything until I'm completely sure it is what I want to do. Please, don't get mad…" I started, pleading. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt my best friend.

"I won't get mad, Sar. I promise. But whatever it is you need to decide, please, think carefully before making big changes. And make sure to think of you too, not only everyone else, okay? If you have to work it out on your own, I won't interfere, but I'll be here when you need to talk, okay?" She said. I could tell she didn't know what I was talking about, but she wanted to help anyways.

I just nodded, and fell in silence. She was playing with my hair, helping me relax. That was one of the few things that got me to fully relax, and she knew it.

What I was talking about was the fact that I didn't know if I wanted to be turned or not. I'd been thinking if I should become one of them or not for a few years now, and I think I made a decision. I should talk to someone first though, I didn't want to hurt anyone with my decision. That was why I asked Alice if she could see what I'd decided. I wouldn't need to ask out loud, and risk being heard by the rest of the family. I kept thinking someone would get hurt because of what I wanted. I sighed, and looked up at Nessie.

She smiled at me, the same smile I see on Bella all the time. I smiled back, loving the attention for once. She kissed my forehead, and suddenly looked at the door. She must have heard something that my weak human ears didn't pick up.

Soon, I heard a knock on my door, and told the person to come in. I was still with my head on Nessie's shoulder, facing the opposite direction.

"Sara?" I heard Edward say. I turned around, still on Nessie's embrace, and faced him.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked. I didn't know if he'd like me to call him 'Dad' like I call Bella 'Mom'. I wanted to, he sure treated me like a daughter, but I didn't know how he'd react.

"Would you… do you care joining me for a walk?" He asked. He must have seen what I wanted from Alice. I looked at Ness, to try and see if she was okay with it, and she nodded.

"Yes, of course, Edward. I'll… let me just change, and I'll be right down." I told him. He went back downstairs, and Nessie helped me get ready. We walked downstairs, and Edward was waiting by the door.

I walked to him and he asked, gently,

"Is it okay if I carry you?" I didn't care much about the speed, so I nodded. He put me on his back, and told the family we'd be back later.

He ran off at full speed, dodging trees here and there. I'd never ridden with him before, and he was so much faster than Bella and Nessie. I closed my eyes, - I was starting to feel a bit dizzy – and let the wind go through my face.

We reached a clearing, and he put me down, gently. I sat down, slightly dizzy, and closed my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy." I told him. There was no use trying to lie to a mind reader. He laughed at my thoughts. He suddenly grew serious,

"Sara, I think you know why we're here, right?"

I nodded.

"I saw what Alice saw, and I wanted to talk to you about it. First of all, are you absolutely sure it is what you want?" I took a deep breath,

"Yes… Yes, Edward, it is. I've thought through it all, and believe me, I thought of myself first and before everyone else. But… I don't want anyone to hate me because of it."

"Honey… no one will hate you. I can guarantee you that. We all love you, and want what's best for you. But you have to decide things on your own, and you know it." I nodded,

"Yes, I know it. And my decision is made. I won't change my mind."

"I know you won't." He said, "And even if you did, I'd know." He pointed to his temple. I laughed.

"You're such a great dad." I said, without thinking. And then I froze, realizing what I had just said out loud.

"Sara, sweetie. It's okay. I… I kinda have been wanting for you to call me dad. I mean, you call Bella mom all the time, and I was feeling a little jealous." He said with a smile and a wink. "You are like a daughter to me, and I want you to feel comfortable around me, too."

I smiled, and gave him a hug, which he returned just as eagerly.

"I was… scared, that you wouldn't want me to call you that. And I was still sort of attached to my father, which made it more difficult to me. But after today, I just… I just want to forget them." I said, in a whisper, looking down at my lap.

"Sara, honey, look at me." He asked, I obliged. "Sweetie. I… I love you. I know you must have heard this from Bella a million times already, but you brought my baby back, you brought happiness back to Nessie. She hasn't been this happy for so long, and it's all because of you. Our whole family is glad that she found you. And now, you make us all so happy. Just by being there with us. And, Bella told me about today, briefly. Are you okay?" He asked, really concerned,

"Yeah, Ed- I mean, dad. I'm okay. I… I think I cried all I had to cry today, and Nessie helped me a little, and I'm… I think I'm starting to heal. I don't know why he decided to just show up like that and ask me to go back home, when he had just said to Carlisle that he was glad I was living with you. It just opened a recently healed wound, and I hated him for it. But… I decided to just move on. They forgot about me for so long, I'm just returning the favor."

"Good." He said. "I don't like seeing you hurt, more so by your own parents. If they even think about doing it again, I'll make sure that's the last thing they think about." He finished. Okay, now I saw what Nessie meant with the over-protectiveness.

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it, but please don't kill them." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit overprotective. It's just my nature. Bella was such a danger magnet when she was human, I just got used to saving her all the time, even if it were just from tripping over herself." He smiled, as if remembering something. I suddenly felt the urge to ask him,

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How… how was mom as a human?" I finally asked. He laughed,

"Well, she didn't change all that much you know. Her personality is still the same. But she was so different at the same time. More breakable. More vulnerable and fragile. She was amazing, though. She saw right through our human façade, and figured us out soon. She didn't care about what we were. She loved me, and I just couldn't believe my luck. And at first, I didn't want her to be one of us. She was so pure and innocent, and I was a monster.

"But, as it turned out, I really had no choice, and I don't regret it for a second. She had already decided on being one of us, and she can be so stubborn, it made no difference what I thought, anyways." He laughed. "And she was so clumsy. You only got to know the new her, but ask Emmett about human Bella, and I'm sure you'll have a few laughs. She tripped a lot, she fell down a lot. Once she… she got a paper cut from a gift wrap, and Jasper… Jasper almost attacked her. That was when I left her for… six months or so. The hardest months of my life.

"But, once we got reunited, we promised never to leave each other. She now had the Volturi on her back, though, so she had a family meeting to vote for her immortality. She said she didn't want to risk hurting anyone in the family by the simple fact that she was human. After much, much talking, we reached a compromise. And after a lot of persuading, she agreed."

"What was that?" I asked, really into the story.

"I told her I'd change her if… she married me first. So, she did, and we left for our honeymoon, reaching another ahmm compromise we had, and then we found out she was pregnant, and I… I'm ashamed to say I wanted to get her to Carlisle to have the _thing_ removed from her." I gasped. "We had no idea I could get her pregnant, but the baby was killing her, and I wanted to have my Bella back. But she didn't give up on the baby. She almost died, she… it was so horrible, but she made it. And the minute I saw Nessie, I… I felt complete. And that's roughly our story."

"It's a beautiful story, dad." I said, in awe. "I can't believe you went through all that."

"Well, I didn't tell you everything. Bella was _indeed_ a danger magnet. She was almost crushed by a van, she was almost assaulted, she had a tracker almost killing her, than she decided to hang out with werewolves, confront the Volturi to save me, and a vampire had an army of newborns attack her. Yeah, Bella is definitely better now." He said with a laugh. I just looked at him, my mouth and eyes opened wide.

"Wow. Mom was so unlucky." I finally said. He just laughed.

"She was. But, what's life without a little adventure, right?"

"Right, and then there was the whole Jacob ordeal, she told me it hurt her as much as Nessie. And they kept it from all of you for so long, I don't know how they managed it." I said, truthfully.

"Me neither. But those two have such a relationship that it didn't surprise me. Bella taught Renesmee how to protect her mind, and I never heard anything from her again. I'm used to it by now, but it was horrible at first."

I laughed, "You can't rely on your mind reading to know what the two most important people in your life are thinking. It must be horrible." He nodded,

"But now I got you, and I can spy on them from you." He said with a wink. I just laughed hard, saying in my mind,

"_I'll think about it."_ Which made him laugh.

"Dad? Do you think I'm making the right choice?" I asked, once we calmed down.

He came closer, and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and waited while he talked,

"I think so. I mean, you're thinking of you first, but you're also considering the whole family, and it was not a rushed decision, and you didn't make it based on your anger or anything, so I know it is a good choice. Are you going to tell everyone?" He asked.

I had thought about it, and I probably would tell everyone soon.

"I think so. But I wanted to talk to Cole first, and then I'll tell Bella and Nessie. I'll… I'll let the rest of the family know later, is it okay?" He kissed my hair, and sighed,

"Of course, sweetie. You just do what you think it's best for you, and we'll agree with it. Okay?" I nodded against his shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. "For coming to talk to me. I wanted to get it off my chest, but I didn't want to worry Mom or Nessie, I knew they'd freak out for sure. I wanted to be sure first."

He laughed.

"They wouldn't exactly freak out, but they would not be like me. Not that I was any better a few years ago, I just learned to control myself better." I laughed.

I was feeling a lot better now. Edward had a way with words that made you relax almost instantly.

"Sara? May I ask you something?"

"Sure, dad, what is it?"

"Are you… are you happy?" He asked. I looked up to him, and smiled,

"More than you could ever imagine. I have a best friend that would do anything for me, I have an awesome Mom that is always worrying about my well being, and I have the best Dad ever." I said, winking at him. "I have a boyfriend that I love, and that loves me back, and I have the best family in the world."

"I'm glad. Jasper told us that he can feel your happiness and love, but I wanted to make sure."

I suddenly blushed, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Jasper does it all the time, and you'll have to get used to it."

I just blushed some more.

"And don't forget that you have a mind reader for a father and a psychic for an aunt. We'll always know how you're feeling, so don't worry."

"I'll just have to get used to it. I'm just glad Bella doesn't have any of those powers as well." He laughed,

"Yeah. But she has her own way of knowing how you're feeling, it's incredible, she barely gets anything wrong." I nodded in agreement.

He kissed my hair once more, and I yawned. I was tired, the day was just too much for me to handle.

"Okay, time for the human to go home and sleep." He said picking me up and gently putting me on his back.

He made the same way home, zigzagging the trees to entertain me. I laughed all the way, and we soon reached the house.

He ran to the music room, where I could hear someone playing the piano. It was both Bella and Nessie, and they were playing something I hadn't heard before. Edward greeted them with a kiss and, before they could ask anything, took me to my room.

I was so tired, I didn't even change from my clothes. I lied down, and he tucked me in. I whispered a 'thank you' and he gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered back,

"I love you, don't forget that." He put so much meaning into the words, I felt a tear escape my eye.

"I love you, too, Dad." I replied, closing my eyes.

Suddenly my life had a meaning again.

* * *

_Can you tell what she has decided?? I know, I know! LOL I've dropped some reeeeeeally reeeeeeally tiny clues throughout the story, hopefully you've seen them LOL_

_I'm struggling with the next chapter, it'll take a while till I get it the way I want... =/ There's gonna be some more drama, can you all handle it? ;)_

_Review, review, review!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH  
_


	10. Nick

_Hey everyone! So, I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I couldn't get it any better than this =/ Sorry! _

_I do hope you like it!_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: What's up – 4 non blondes

* * *

Chapter 9 – Nick

RPOV

The next day at school, people were once again talking about us. They saw the commotion at the parking lot yesterday, and they were coming up with the most bizarre stories about what happened.

But we didn't care at all; we walked to classes as if nothing had happened. It was best to just ignore rude comments instead of getting too worked up because of them.

During lunch, we all sat at our table, as usual, and got talking. We talked about everything and anything, to try and take the problems from Sara's head. It was working quite well.

Cole had said they didn't have practice after classes, and asked Sara to go out to the movies with him. She looked at Mom, and asked for permission. Mom just rolled her eyes and laughed, saying that she was free to do what she wanted, as long as she'd let us know where she was, and didn't come home too late. Sara grinned at that, and pecked Cole in the lips, saying she's love to go.

Nick had asked me to go out with him for the afternoon, and we decided to go to the park to relax. Nick rarely went to my house, and it was starting to annoy me. At first I thought he was just scared of being surrounded by vampires, but surely after two years he would have noticed no one would attack him at all.

So, after school was done, I followed Nick to his car, while Sara and Cole went to Cole's car. We left at the same time, each couple going to a different part of the city.

We reached the park, and immediately sat down against one of the trees, like we usually did. I sat between his legs, resting my back on his chest. We stood like that for a while, until he decided to talk,

"I'm going out of town for a week." He blurted.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. "When?"

"We leave on Friday." He said. It was Wednesday now. Why did he only decide to tell me that?

"How long have you known?" I asked, a bit upset.

"A while." He replied. That made me mad.

"And you didn't think of letting me know a little earlier?"

"I didn't think you'd mind. It's not like I see you that much anymore."

"Yes, because you refuse to go to my house. Why?" It was really annoying actually. We'd have movie nights with the family, and all that, and Nick always found an excuse to skip. I didn't mind at first, but it was becoming somewhat frustrating.

"No reason." He mumbled. I just sighed in frustration, and let it drop, as usual.

"Where are you going?" I asked, after a while.

"Family stuff." He replied. Was he hiding something from me?

"Okay, then." I said. We didn't talk after that, and just sat there, in an awkward silence.

"I'm going home." I said after a few minutes of silence, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I was about to leave, when he said,

"I won't be at school tomorrow. We leave early on Friday, I have to pack."

I sighed again, and looked at him,

"Whatever." And walked to the woods, where I could run full speed.

I arrived home a few minutes later, fuming. There was no one around, so I ran up to my room, and into the shower. I had a long, hot, calming shower to try and not overreact. After half an hour, I was done, my hair combed and in a ponytail, and I had put on some comfortable clothes.

I sat on my bed, with my laptop in front of me, and started writing. I had always wanted to blog, but I didn't think it would be a good idea, so I just kept a private journal on my computer.

I could have a huge book by now. I had a lot of time in my hands while we were traveling, and I kept a travelogue. Now I just write sporadically, I had other things in my mind. And I usually talked it out with someone, mostly Mom, so when I got to write, I wasn't as upset. But no one was around today, and I had to rely on my technologic friend.

I opened my journal archive, put in the password, and started typing furiously. I didn't know what had happened down at the park. I knew Nick was hiding something from me, he wouldn't talk to me like he used to, and he was acting weird. Last time he was at my house was at Sara's party, and that was only because it was her birthday. Before that, he had only showed up there once in a while, and usually to pick me up. He never even went in if he could avoid it.

But it was weird, seeing as he was best friends with Cole, and Cole was also a half-vampire. Was it my family that he didn't like? Because they were vampires, or because they were, well, intimidating? I would think that after two years, he would not act like that anymore, but he still flinched every freaking time I called Bella 'Mom' out loud. Seriously, even Sara called her that, and he didn't like it.

I didn't like it that he wouldn't even try and talk to my Mom. He talked to her at school, but that was because we all sat together, and he had no choice. But he had been avoiding talking to her for a while. I didn't think he liked her, and it was getting harder for me to ignore it. I mean, if you didn't like my mom, how could you like me? We were so much alike. And I couldn't really be in a relationship with a guy that didn't like my family. As much as I liked Nick, my family would always come first.

Was he rethinking our relationship? Why would he start acting weird like that now? I knew he wasn't telling me something, he didn't even try to explain what he was doing. I sighed, frustrated.

I checked out the file I was on, and it had more than ten pages full of my ramblings. The conclusions I had come to were not good at all, so I just saved it and turned my laptop off. I lied in bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking. I was almost falling asleep when I heard Sara yell from downstairs,

"Family, we're home!" She still wasn't used to the non-yelling thing. But since she was the human, I had to yell back,

"Up here, Sar."

I heard her come up to my room, Cole right behind her. She looked at me, and sat down next to me.

"You okay, Ness?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little frustrated." I said. Cole sensed we were going to launch ourselves in a deep girl talk, so he made to leave, but I stopped him,

"You can stay, Cole. Maybe you can help me." He looked at me, puzzled, but nodded, and sat down next to Sara on my bed. I sighed, and started,

"Nick… Nick's been acting strange lately. Have you guys noticed anything?" I asked. Sara nodded, and said,

"Yeah… I did notice. He never comes over, he barely talks to Bella or Alice at school, and he's not as carefree as he used to be." I nodded at her,

"Yes, and today he said he was going to be away for a whole week, and he didn't even tell me where he was going. It's so frustrating, I don't know what to do." I groaned in frustration.

"He didn't tell you where he's going?" Cole asked. I shook my head. "Why not? It's not that big of a deal." He said.

"You know where he's going?" I asked, rather upset.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go, but I didn't want to." That left me confused.

"Nick said it was a family business." I informed him. Cole looked at me, and shook his head.

"That stupid kid." He mumbled, temporarily forgetting I could hear him. "I thought he'd tell you, it really is not a big deal. There's going to be this scout at a game their playing. He and some of the guys from our team want scholarships, so they're traveling to Seattle to play and hopefully get one. I didn't want to go because I'm not worried about college right now."

I sighed again, and hung my head down. Why couldn't he tell me something so simple? What was he hiding from me?

"Thanks for telling me, Cole." He nodded. "I'm fine, you guys. Why don't you go do… whatever, I'll be okay here." I said, wanting to be alone, but also not wanting to impose. They were quite happy when they got home. I had heard laughter, and all.

"Cole, can you… go start our homework? I'll be right there." Sara said. Cole nodded, and pecked her lips before exiting. "Ness? I just need to tell you something. I… I talked to dad yesterday, about… well, I was not sure if I wanted to become one of you or not. I made my decision, and I talked to Cole today about it, and he approves. I… I will tell you later, okay? When Mom gets home. So I don't need to repeat myself all over again. Is it okay?" She asked, quite scared of my answer.

"Is that what you were talking about yesterday?" She nodded. "Oh, Sar. You know I'll support whatever decision you make. Okay? And sure, we can wait for mom. I kinda wanted to talk to her before that, though, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Ness." She said, and pecked my cheek before she left.

I lied back down, and started staring at the ceiling again. Why was it so hard for him to tell me the truth? It was no big deal, so he wanted a scholarship, and was trying his best to get it. He shouldn't be ashamed or whatever it was he was feeling. Had I said it was really frustrating? I sighed yet again, - I seemed to be doing that a lot today – and closed my eyes. I felt a tear come down my face, and then someone call me,

"Renesmee?" It was my mom.

"Up here, Mom." I said back, in a low voice. She was by the door in a second, and knocked twice before opening it. She looked at me once, and ran to my side, lying down next to me.

"What happened? Alice said she saw you crying, and that you wanted to talk to me. What is it?" She said, while wiping the tear away from my face. "You can tell me, no one else is home, baby." I took a deep breath and started talking,

"It's Nicky, Mom. He's… he's hiding something from me, and I know it. He said he was going to be away for a week, and he didn't tell me where he was going. He actually lied to me, he said it was family stuff, but Cole just told me it has something to do with a scout watching a game so he can get a scholarship. It's so confusing, why is he doing that? And then, he complained that we don't see each other that much, but I told him we would if he just came over, but he said no. And I don't like the way he's been treating you, Momma, I was ignoring it, but I can't anymore."

"Renesmee… baby, first of all, calm down. I know you're upset, sweetie, but you can't take it out like that. Okay, he lied to you, and I'm pretty pissed with him myself right now, but… when he gets back, you'll talk to him, and let him explain. Don't make any decisions while you're angry, it won't do you any good. And as for him not coming around, I did notice it. But I didn't say anything, I didn't want to upset you. I… I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with him ignoring me, though. I'm sorry, baby."

"Mom, it's definitely not your fault at all. He's been acting like that for a while. I don't know why, though. I mean… we're so much alike, he can't like me and not like you. And no matter how much I like a guy, my family will always come first."

She came closer and hugged me. I was feeling better now that I talked it out. Mom sat down, and put my head on her lap, so she could run her hand through my hair.

"Mom?" I asked, after a while.

"Uhm?" She replied, distractedly.

"Why do you think he did that?"

"Baby, the only way for you to find out is asking him. I'm sorry, honey, but that's the way things are." I nodded and closed my eyes.

She kept combing her hand through my hair, effectively calming me down.

"Oh, Mom?" I remembered to tell her.

"Yes?"

"Sara wanted to talk to both of us later, is it okay?"

"Of course, baby. Is she busy now?" I nodded.

"Yes, she and Cole are finishing homework."

"What about you, did you finish it?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I got home, and I was so mad, I just… updated my journal. I must have written about ten thousand words." She chuckled,

"Leave it to you to vent to a computer." I giggled.

"No one was home, so I had no other option. Would you help me finish it?" I asked her. She nodded.

I just grabbed my books and notebook and sat down next to her on my bed. I knew most of the stuff, but I struggled a little with Science, so Mom helped me out with that. We were done in half an hour. I put the things away, and lied back down on her lap.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh… ahm, Edward and I decided to go hunting, and Alice and Jasper went along with us. Emmett and Rosalie said they had to 'work on a project'." She shuddered. I just laughed. "And Esme had some errands to run, she'll meet Carlisle at the hospital later, and they're going hunting. Don't you need to hunt as well, baby?"

"I think so. I am kind of thirsty." She nodded. No one could tell if I was thirsty or not by my eyes, like with ordinary vampires. But I felt a small burn in the back of my throat every now and then, and that warned me I needed blood. But Mom kept tabs with me, it usually took a couple of weeks, so she knew when I needed it. I had hunted with dad a few days ago, but I had been so stressed out, I needed some blood.

"Okay, let's do it this way. You go now and hunt, and I'll get Sara and meet you in half an hour, and I'm taking you girls out for dinner, okay? My treat." She said with a smile.

I nodded, eagerly. I got up, and grabbed an elastic band to put my long hair in a bun, so it wouldn't get dirty or in the way. I was ready, so I walked to Mom and pecked her lips. She looked at me, and said,

"Just stay close, and be careful. Love you."

I was by the front door when I remembered to reply,

"Love you, too, Mom." I heard laughs from inside the house.

I just ran into the woods, to find myself a prey.

I just needed one big animal to satiate my thirst for now, so I tried to find something quite quickly. I got hold of a herd of deer nearby, and attacked two. I was done in about twenty minutes. I decided to go back home and meet them there.

I was at the front porch in a couple of minutes, and went inside quickly to change my clothes. I can't seem to hunt without dirtying myself. I put on a clean tank top and grabbed a jacket.

Mom was in the living room when I got down, waiting. I went to sit by her, and we waited for Sara to come down. She did, a couple of minutes later, and we headed out. Mom drove us to a nice restaurant near our house, and Sara and I ordered some food.

"This is nice." I said once the waitress left.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Going out. Just us three. We never did this before." I said.

"Uhm, I guess we did not. We should do it more often, though." Mom agreed.

"Yup." Sara said.

The waitress came back with our food, and we chatted about insignificant stuff while we were eating.

We were done after a while, and ordered some dessert. Sara started _the_ talk while we waited.

"Mom, Ness… I think I've decided on what to do." She said. "About being one of you, or not." We both nodded our heads, and she continued,

"I don't want you to get mad at me, or anything, that I didn't discuss this with you first."

"Honey, it's okay. You don't have to tell us everything, you know." Mom said.

"I know, but this is big, and I wanted to tell you before the rest of the family know. Dad already knows, and Cole. Oh, yeah, and Alice saw it coming, so she knows as well." We nodded at her.

"So, I've made up my mind, and I hope you agree with me." She said,

"No matter what, honey, we'll always be there for you."

She nodded and told us her decision.

At first, Mom and I were both shocked. Really shocked. But we got over it soon, and smiled at Sara, showing our approval.

I really hoped she was making the right choice.

* * *

_That's it! Sorry, it's not the best chapter, but oh well, there had to be some more drama in here! =]_

_Anyways, reviews will be really reeeeaallyyy appreciated!  
_


	11. Fun with the Family

_Hey guys! So, I tried to write this as fast as I could, but let's say my inspiration went crazy, and I ended up writing a small one-shot instead! *don't kill me* The story is called 'Happy Mommie's Day' and it's on my profile if you'd like to read it ;)_

_Oh, yeah, and keep in mind that I don't know much about baseball, so I made this chapter in Sara's POV - cause she doesn't know about it as well! LOL  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to TeamCullen44, for the inspiration and idea! Thank you!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Song for the chapter: Whoa - Paramore

* * *

Chapter 10 – Fun with the family

SPOV

It was finally Saturday. We, well _they_, were going to play baseball tonight. According to Alice, there was going to be a thunderstorm sometime after six.

I was really happy to have this to look forward to. Nessie had been down these last couple of days. I didn't blame her, she found out Nick lied to her, and she wanted to talk to him. The problem was, he was in a city across the country, and she didn't want to discuss it by the phone. So, she had to wait till next Saturday to talk to him. I'd been trying to control my thoughts around Dad, so he wouldn't find out about it. At least, not before Nessie had a chance to talk to Nick. We all knew Dad was prone to overreact, and he'd hunt Nick down.

So, this baseball game was the perfect distraction for Nessie. She would let go for a while, and have some fun. Or so I hoped.

For now, though, I was having my fun with Emmett. He was seriously one of the funniest guys I'd ever met. We were both playing video game. We chose a scary game, Fatal Frame. It gave me the creeps, but apparently, nothing could scare a vampire. Every time some ghost showed up, I'd scream, and cover my eyes. Emmett would laugh, while he captured the ghost, taking its picture.

"Behind you, behind you!" I yelled, yet again. Emmett laughed and captured another ghost. He paused the game, and looked at me,

"Why are you so scared of a video game, squirt?"

I looked at him like he was crazy,

"Emmett, how can you not be scared? This freaking game is so dark, the ghosts show up out of nowhere, and it's so…" I shivered. Emmett sat by me, and put his arm around my shoulder,

"C'mon, kiddo. Give it a shot." He handed me the controller. I sighed, and nodded,

"But if I die of fright, it's on you." He laughed. I felt a wave of calmness and confidence shot my way, and looked behind me. Jasper was standing by the door, in a safe distance. He explained to me why he kept his distance, because he never forgave himself for almost attacking Bella all those years ago. Mom told me that story, and said she never blamed Jasper, and that he was more in control than everyone, including himself, gave credit for.

So I decided to be bold, and ask,

"Jasper? Sit by me, and keep me calm, please?" He looked at me, and tensed up. I smiled at him, and I was sure he could feel my lack of fear for him. He shook his head, and I tried again,

"Please, Jazz? Emmett is trying to scare me. I want you to keep me safe from him. I trust you." I said with meaning. He could sense it all, and after a couple of seconds considering it, he nodded, and sat down next to me.

"Thank you!" I beamed. I started the game again, and tried to focus on it without freaking out. Emmett would sneak out a couple of times, and come running full speed to scare me, succeeding each time. I did remain calm most of the time, though, thanks to Jasper.

A few minutes later, and I got scared once again, screaming really loud. Emmett and Jasper were laughing, and suddenly, Mom came running through the back door, her face worried.

"What happened? Sara, are you okay?" I had to pause the game. I wanted to smack Emmett in the head, but I knew from past experiences that I would be the only one hurt, so I just gave him a glare.

"I'm fine, Mom. We were playing this scary game, and Emmett made sure to scare me as well." Emmett was still laughing, so Mom came up behind him, and pounced on his back.

"Ahhh, Bells, don't kill me!" He yelled. Now it was my turn to laugh. She grabbed his neck with one arm, and smacked him with her free hand.

"Do you know how worried I was? I come home and hear Sara screaming her head off. Just give me a heart attack, won't you, Emmett?" She said, and got down from his back. He rubbed his neck, as if it had hurt him, and looked at Bella.

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "I know you worry too much. That's the fun part." He laughed. Mom just scowled at him. She looked around, and apparently just noticed Jasper sitting next to me.

"Jazz?" She said surprised. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulder.

"She asked, really nicely." Mom laughed,

"She has a special charm, doesn't she?" And she winked at me. I laughed, and Jasper nodded.

"She sure does. That little niece of mine is just awesome." He smiled at me. Mom came to sit on his other side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really glad you're here, Jazz."

I resumed the game, but now that Mom was here, Emmett refrained from scaring me again. Not that I didn't scare myself while playing the creepy game. A half an hour later, and I was getting bored.

Jasper sensed my boredom, and rescued me,

"Sara? Wanna try and play some guitar with me?" He asked. I smiled at him, and nodded, tossing the controller to Emmett, so he could finish the game with Mom. I went into the music room, and before I closed the door, I heard laughter coming from the games room. I just chuckled, and turned around to look at Jasper.

He handed me one guitar, and got the other. I knew how to play a little, nothing too complicated, though. We jammed a bit, going from rock to pop, to silly songs. Jasper was really trying to be near me, even though it hurt him a bit. We all knew he was the one who struggled the most, but he was a lot better. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, and we started playing yet another song.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and opened it. Alice was already in her baseball uniform,

"We're going to leave soon. Sara, come with me, we have to change." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the staircase. She got tired of waiting for my human pace to keep up, so she just picked me up and ran to her room. Once there, she threw some clothes to me, and asked, or _ordered_, me to change.

I did, eagerly. I was so excited to be able to go with them. I'd been looking forward for today since Alice told us about it earlier this week. I was ready in ten minutes, wearing comfortable jeans, and a baseball jersey, and a jacket to top it off. It was sure to get cold in there. I put on my socks and boots, and I was done.

The family was all gathered in the living room, just waiting for me. I made my way quickly to them, so I couldn't delay them any longer. We were going to a clearing, apparently, and Cole and his dad were meeting us there.

We made our way outside, and I hopped onto Bella's back. I preferred to ride with her than with Edward. He was way too fast, and the last time was not forgotten yet. We made it to a huge clearing a few minutes later, and I noticed Cole and his father setting the field up. The bases were set so far apart, I felt my mouth open up involuntarily. This was going to be interesting.

I got down Mom's back, and Cole ran to me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. He ran back to where everyone was gathered, probably picking teams, and I made my way to Esme. I learned she was always the umpire during games, she had more fun making sure no one cheated than she had playing. They apparently decided on a girls versus boys game. But since there were more boys than girls, Cole volunteered to play with the girls.

The boys were up to bat first, and Alice was pitching.

I could hear the storm hitting the city, and I was glad that it wasn't raining in here right now. I didn't think getting sick would be a good thing right now. When Jasper batted, though, I understood the need for the thunder. The noise was humongous, I jumped right up when the ball hit the bat. Esme laughed at me, and gently pushed me down to sit down again.

"Wow, now I got what Bella meant." I said lowly, to Esme, even though I knew everyone could hear me.

The game was amazing to watch. Everything was so fast, and noisy. But it looked like so much fun.

After Jasper, Edward and then Arthur batted, and they both had really nice ways of batting, but I thought it was only because there was a human present, so they were showing off. I heard Edward laugh out loud, and wink at me, meaning he heard my thoughts. I just chuckled, and shook my head.

I had no idea of what was going on. First of all, because I didn't understand a thing of baseball besides the fact that someone pitched, someone batted, and if the ball was hit, the person had to run through the bases. Second, because everything was sort of a blur. They were so fast, I could barely keep up with what was happening after the ball hit the bat.

It was Emmett's turn to bat, and he really made a show. We all knew he was the strongest of them all, but he did have to prove it all over again. When he hit the ball, the sound that it made was at least three times louder than the others. I jumped a bit, surprised.

After Carlisle's turn, they changed teams, and the girls were up to bat. Cole, being the odd one out, was batting first. Carlisle was pitching. Before he reached the base, though, Cole came up to me, and gave me a quick kiss, whispering,

"Wish me luck." I just giggled, and replied,

"Good luck, babe." He winked, and headed to bat. He hit the ball so hard, I couldn't keep up with it. I just saw him ran past all the bases, reaching the last one before the guys could recover the ball.

"Homerun!" He yelled! I laughed at his enthusiasm. He looked so cute and adorable. The girls high-fived him, and Bella was up next to bat. From what she told me about her human life, she wasn't that good with sports… back then. Because seriously, she just batted better than everyone right now. They got another homerun. Nessie batting was almost like Bella, only not as potent. Alice holding the bat was really funny, she was so small, it looked like she wouldn't be able to hold it up. But, obviously, she did, and she batted quite well too. Rosalie was the last one, and she did get them another homerun, leaving the girl leading the game.

They kept playing, till the thunderstorm was over. The girls massacred the boys, but I didn't really know the score. We were all gathering the stuff to go back home, me already on Mom's back, when Alice from, and dropped the bat she was holding.

Everyone froze, and the bat fell to the floor, making a loud noise. What happened? Alice, or any vampire for that matter, never ever dropped anything, unless it was on purpose.

"Oh, no." I heard Mom whisper, as she ran to Nessie's side, putting an arm over Nessie's shoulder. Edward was there a second later, and stood beside Bella.

"What's going on?" I asked. Most of them were as confused as I was, and nodded their head when I asked.

"Alice? Sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder, effectively calming her down.

"The… Volturi. Again, coming for a visit… three days, Aro, Jane, and Felix. Just the three. Must get ready." She said, not being able to form full sentences.

Before I knew what she was talking about, though, everyone had gathered everything, and was running home way faster than I'd ever seen.

"Sara, honey, close your eyes." Mom told me. I did as told, and ducked my head, resting my forehead on her back, while she ran, full speed. We got to the house a lot faster than when we left, and Mom gently put me down.

Everyone sat down in the living room, waiting for Alice to explain. Jasper was holding her, to keep her calm,

"I saw… the Volturi. They're coming here, to 'check on Nessie'. Or at least that's their excuse. Only Aro, Jane and Felix are coming, so it's not a big threat, but we shall not treat this lightly." She finally said. I didn't understand anything, I knew who the Volturi were and all and… oh! Oh! OH!

"They'll find out about Sara." Dad said, exasperated.

"We can't hide her. Her scent is all over the house, and all over us. They'll know." Alice explained.

"Okay, guys, that's what we'll do." Carlisle took charge. "Bella, can you control your shield?" Mom nodded. "Good, so as soon as they arrive, you'll put it over us. Aro won't read any of our minds, okay? We can't hide Sara, but we can hide Nick. His scent is not in the house, and he hasn't been around any of you for days, so his scent will not be recognized. Everyone will shower, though, to make sure. We will meet them in here. Alice, how long till they get here?"

"They'll be here in three days." She replied. Carlisle nodded and continued,

"Okay, guys… We need a back-up plan. If they attack, we'll attack back, we need strategies. Jasper, Arthur, the both of you have more experience with that, please, can you?"

"We're on it." Jasper said. He and Arthur left, Cole and Emmett going along with them.

"Bella… you'll stay with Nessie and Sara. Esme and Rosalie will be with you, and you guys will look out for each other, okay?" Bella nodded.

"Alice, keep looking, can you see how it'll turn out?" She shook her head,

"They know how my visions work, they keep changing their minds."

"Don't worry, Alice. Just concentrate. Edward, we'll go and help the guys, okay?" He nodded, and went with Carlisle. They were all stressed out, so I decided to stay away. I sat down on one of the couches, and observed them. They were all going up and down the stairs, grabbing something here and there, rearranging the furniture, taking out the most valuable decorations.

After a few minutes, everyone got back to the living room, where I was sitting alone. Suddenly, everyone looked at me, and panicked again,

"Sara? What will we do with her?" Esme said,

"I won't let them anywhere near her." Mom replied, sitting down next to me.

"What if they decide to kill her?" Emmett said. My eyes went as big as saucers, Mom slapped Emmett,

"Don't you ever say something like that again."

"But what if they do? What if they do it like they did with Bella?" Rosalie asked, fearfully. I decided to speak up, they were driving me crazy,

"GUYS!" I yelled, even though I knew that was unnecessary. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Mom put an arm over my shoulder, and nodded, knowing where I was going with this. I took a deep breath,

"Guys… I've already made my decision. As soon as school is over, I'll be one of you."

I heard gasps from all over the room. Everyone remained silent, though, waiting for my explanation,

"I thought things through. For two years. I've made my decision. I know what I'm getting myself into, but it's what I want. Okay? Please, say you agree?"

They all looked at me, stunned,

"Yes, of course we agree, sweetie." Carlisle said, and walked over to kiss my forehead. Everyone, the ones that didn't know my decision anyways, slowly recovered from the shock, and nodded their heads as well,

"Cool! Another little niece to help make Bella rip her hair off!" Emmett yelled. I laughed,

"Em! I'm not helping you give Mom a heart attack. Even if that is impossible." He laughed, and whispered,

"I hope you inherit her worry genes when you get changed." Everyone laughed at that.

After everyone put their two cents on my oncoming change, the mood changed drastically. Everyone forgot about the Volturi for a while, and laughed and joked around for a while.

Cole and his father were staying with us till the Volturi were gone, so Cole would be bunking in with me. We both got ready for bed, and said a quick goodbye to the family. I saw Bella and Nessie get up and go to Nessie's room, as Cole and I headed to mine.

We lied down, and I snuggled close to Cole, who wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and loved. I sighed, and he kissed my hair,

"Everything will be alright, babe. You'll see." He said. I nodded. I looked up at him, and gave him a kiss on the lips, before closing my eyes. "I love you, Sara." He said.

"I love you, too, Cole. Forever." I replied, feeling somewhat lighter now that everyone knew about my decision.

I was really hoping he was right.

* * *

_Note to readers: Never, ever play any scary game, as Resident Evil, Fatal Frame, Doom, or others, during the whole night with your crazy friends... It gives you a huge headache, you scream till you have no voice, and you don't get any sleep! Just a pieace of advice LOL ;)_

_And sorry about any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush, I wanted to post a new chapter soon! I noticed the reviews were getting... fewer? oh well, I hope you guys are still with me!!! Please, don't give up on my story =P_

_AND REVIEW!!! Please?? Pwetty Pwease??? I love you guys!!!  
_


	12. Volturi

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy... I'm betaing a story, it's hard work XD _

_I'm also working on a personal project, that I may turn into a Twilight fic... it's not fanfic, as I nicely pointed out to Belle, it's 'real' fiction (yeah, call me crazy now) so I'm not sure if I should do it as a fanfic... what do you guys think?_

_Oh yeah, and just to point it out, this chapter is the longest one yet... more than 4000 words =D At least 1000 words more than I usually write ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_Enjoy!!!

* * *

_

Song for the chapter: City of Delusion - Muse

* * *

Chapter 11 – Volturi

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I could swear the Volturi lived to make our lives miserable.

We just got our lives back together. After everything that happened to us, since I was a human till Jacob, just now we got to really enjoy our lives fully. And something just had to happen, right? It was just my luck. Bad luck seemed to follow me around.

Aro had always wanted at least half of our family. First, Alice and Edward. Then, Renesmee and myself. Why? Why did he think everyone needed to feel honored to be 'recruited' to the guard? It was seriously sick to me. The way they hunted humans, or rather, the way someone went and grabbed foolish tourists and brought them to that castle. Those screams still haunted me, even though I no longer sleep.

Right now, both Edward and I were sitting on the edge of Nessie's bed, watching her sleep. After the meeting earlier, and the knowledge that the Volturi were indeed coming to us, Renesmee was bound to have her nightmares return. So, I stayed with her until she fell asleep, and Edward showed up a few minutes later.

I'd almost dragged Sara along, but she was safe with Cole. I just didn't want any of them out of my sight for now. I was so worried that Aro would make something to take my girls away. It sounded just like them. I knew that he would most likely threaten Sara, I just knew it. It didn't matter that she had already decided on becoming one of us. Which, I must tell, made me thrilled. I was already preparing myself for the goodbye, and the news she dropped made me feel hopeful. I didn't want to lose her. But now, the Volturi might ruin that, yet again.

What was the real purpose for their visit? They weren't all coming, which just didn't sound right. Maybe Alice got it wrong. They knew how to 'manipulate' her visions, maybe there were more coming. And for what? What did they want this time?

"What are you thinking?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's voice. I shook my head lightly, as if to compose myself, and looked at him.

"Just wondering why they are coming. I mean, we didn't do anything, why do they have to come, and disrupt our peace?" I asked, frustrated.

"I don't know. I wish I knew, Bella, but… we'll have to wait and see." He said, equally frustrated. He pulled me closer, and kissed my temple. I just sighed and tried to relax in his arms.

"And why now? Just when we're finally in peace with our lives, when everything is working out for the best. We're finally healing, and now this. I'm sure this will be bad for Renesmee, I just know it. Her nightmares will be back, and she'll close down again. I can't handle it."

As if on cue, Renesmee let out a scream. Her body jerked into a sitting position, as she cried yet again for what had happened all those years ago. Before she could blink her eyes, I was by her side, holding her tightly to me. Edward sat down on her other side, rubbing calming circles on her back. She put her arms around my neck and held on tight. If I were still a human, I'd be out of breath by now.

"Shhh, shhh, baby, it's okay, you're safe." I kept chanting, attempting to calm her down.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, tightening her grip on my neck. I was afraid she'd hurt herself, so I slowly loosened her grip, and put both her hands in between mine. She held them tightly, as if afraid I was going to disappear.

"We're not going anywhere. I won't let anyone get near you, okay? You're safe, you're safe. Mom and Dad are here, baby. We're here." I said, while she cried on my chest.

After a lot of hard work, she just cried herself to sleep. I sighed and lied her back down. Her hand still gripping mine in an iron grip. I didn't let go, I just sat down next to her, watching her sleep. Edward sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder, drawing me closer to him.

I sighed, "I knew this would happen. I just knew it." I said, in a low voice. "If anything, I'll kill them for making her go through all of this again." I told him. Edward let out a small chuckle, without humor,

"Bella, dear. You think I'm letting you anywhere near them? I'm going to kill them myself."

"Don't be so selfish, Edward." I teased, "We can share." I said, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"I wish I could see what is going on in their minds right now. Why did they decide to check on us now? I don't like it. We just settled down in here, we have some more years around this city, we didn't do anything."

"Do you think it is about Sara? I mean, they wouldn't have heard of me if we hadn't gone right to Volterra, how do you think they'd find out about Sara?" He sighed, and rested his chin on my shoulder,

"I don't think it is about Sara. But I'm sure it will become about her in the end. They want to check on us, probably to make sure we aren't plotting anything against them. I don't know get their obsession with us, it is insane."

"I agree. Why do they always have to find an excuse to check up on us? Just because we're the biggest coven, aside from them, and that we can actually live among humans. Okay, so we're different, doesn't mean we're some exhibit show that they can come to watch. Ugh, it's just… ugh!" I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling.

"Did Alice see anything else?" I asked, after my little vent. "Why they are coming, or whatever?" Edward shook his head that was still resting on my shoulder,

"She didn't see anything else. She tried for a while, but it was giving her one of those weird headaches she had, so Jasper decided to… distract her. Let's just say I wouldn't want to know what is currently going through their minds." I chuckled, silently, and turned my head to peck his lips.

"Aw, the poor baby, afraid of seeing his sister…"

"Don't even think about finishing that phrase!" He whisper-yelled. I just laughed lowly. The moment gone, I sighed yet again,

"I really hope I can control my shield so Aro won't read our minds."

"I'm sure you can do it just fine, love. We could practice a bit if you want, and then you can leave it on the girls at school." I nodded in agreement.

"I need to keep it out at all times, till they leave. If they're bringing Jane, I'm not taking any chances. I just wish I could sink my teeth on her throat and rip it off." I had a vague memory of what she did to Edward when we were in Volterra, I could remember her sadistic face while torturing my Edward. The whole memory was fuzzy, but her face stuck out, there was no forgetting that day.

And during our alleged _fight_ with them when they wanted to kill my Renesmee, she just kept trying and trying to get to me. I could control my shield just fine then, and I was a newborn! I was sure I could do it again, now more than ever. I had two girls to protect now, along with my mom and my sisters. I had to be ready.

Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking quietly about what could happen and what we were going to do. We didn't call anyone else to help us, we just couldn't. The Denali clan would come, at least most of them would. Tanya and I didn't see eye to eye, she still couldn't get over the fact that I married Edward. And we also had a human in the know, and we didn't want anyone else knowing about her. We could take care of ourselves.

Every now and then, Edward would steal a kiss from me, and it was during one of those kisses that our daughter decided to wake up,

"Ew, do you guys ever stop?" She asked, pouting.

We both laughed at her, and looked at each other, communicating with our eyes. I nodded discreetly, and we both attacked her. I held her hands while Edward tickled her. She kept squirming and trying to loosen my grip, but she sure couldn't. She just laughed out loud, all thoughts of the nightmare momentarily forgotten.

Edward and I knew we sometimes treated her like a little child. But, after all she had been through, and her accelerated growth, she didn't have much time to be a kid. She grew up too fast. And plus, she didn't mind when we did that. It was a way to connect, as a family, and it would remain like that until she said so.

Our little battle was interrupted a couple of minutes later by a frantic Sara. She came running through the door, not even knocking, and an exasperated expression,

"Nessie, are you okay?" She asked, before stopping and taking in the scene in front of her. She slapped her forehead, and was about to excuse herself, clearly embarrassed, when I jumped out of bed, grabbed her by the waist, and gently threw her in bed next to Nessie. She looked at me, than Edward, and her expression changed for one of horror. Mock horror, actually. Before either of the girls could move, we were attacking them again.

"Uncle, uncle!" Sara started yelling a few minutes later.

"That's not the word, Sara." Edward said, while tickling Renesmee.

"Toodles! AH" Nessie yelled. Edward stopped almost instantly. Nessie was still laughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Toodles, then." Sara whispered, her voice almost gone from all the laughing. She too, was trying to catch her breath.

Edward and I smiled at them, and once again, talked with our eyes. Before they had the chance to breathe properly, we both put one of the girls in our laps. Sara snuggled close to me, breathing deeply. I ran my hand through her hair, and kissed it lightly,

"How did you sleep, sweetie?" I asked, calmly.

"Good, Mom. Cole was there, I slept just fine." She said. Edward grunted next to me. I reached out to him and slapped his arm playfully,

"Don't start, Edward. Remember where you used to spend most of your nights when I was human?" I asked him. He just sighed, dramatically, and nodded,

"I'm not saying anything." He said.

"Good." Both Nessie and I said at the same time. Sara, on the other hand, was looking at our exchange rather confused.

"What was all that about?" She asked. I looked at her, and laughed a bit,

"Well… you do know Edward tends to be a bit overprotective, right?" She nodded,

"He wasn't so keen on the idea of Cole sleeping with you last night." She rolled her eyes,

"We've slept together a bunch of times." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Edward looked about to explode. I just laughed, and looked pointedly at him.

"When I was human, Edward used to climb into my room through the window. He'd stay with me every night while I slept." I told her.

"Oh… now I got it." And she laughed.

"May, did you… did you sleep okay after… well, you know. Did you, baby?" I asked her. She closed her eyes, and nodded,

"The dream was so horrible. I… I remembered that day, I could hear you explaining to me how we were going to have to be apart, and how I was to leave when you told me to. Then, I saw… I saw Caius lunging at you. He… he killed you both right in front of me, and I did nothing. I did nothing." She was crying again. Edward was able to calm her down after a few minutes, but she kept a hold on my hand, that she had grabbed while telling us her dream.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You girls will go shower and get ready, and us four are going out. I need to practice, and you'll help me out. Please?" I added, even though I had kind of ordered them to go.

"Sure." They replied. They both got up, and kissed both Edward and I before each went to their own bathroom.

They were ready shortly after, and we ran, Sara on my back, to the clearing we were playing baseball last night. We were there for most of the day, me practicing, they watching and supporting. We had a fun day out, just our small family. It felt good.

"We should do this more often." I said.

"What? Practicing?" Nessie replied. I laughed,

"No, be a family. The four of us. We should have a day to be just… us." I said, truthfully.

"I like that." Edward said, coming to my side, and kissing me lightly.

"Ewww." Both the girls mocked us. We just laughed.

The rest of the day was spent like that, making fun of each other, and telling stories about one another. It was quite interesting, and it helped to take their minds off of the oncoming visit, so it worked out just fine.

Monday at school, I put my shield up as soon as we arrived, trying to keep it up until the end of the day. It was a bit exhausting, but obviously I didn't get physically tired. Mentally, though, it was a bit. I managed to keep it around Sara, Nessie and Alice throughout the whole school hours, and when we got home, I put it down.

Tuesday was spent the same way. When we got home, everyone was already gathered around our dining table, planning and looking into every little detail that Alice could get from her visions. According to her, they were going to get here later tonight.

Everyone was agitated. There were five minutes left for them to get here, and we were all in the position we had previously discussed. I had my shield up already. We had hunted last night, so I knew I wasn't going to get tired anytime soon. We were all standing still, the only sounds we could hear were the three heartbeats from Sara, Nessie and Cole. I was sitting on the couch, Sara on one side, and Renesmee on the other. Rosalie and Esme were standing behind us, in a somewhat relaxed form, but I could tell they were as nervous as I was.

When the door bell rang, I jumped. I had heard them getting closer, it didn't catch me by surprise, but I was so nervous that I couldn't help but react like that.

Carlisle was the one designated to open the door, and let them in.

"Carlisle, my old friend." Aro greeted him. Carlisle just replied with a 'Hello, Aro' in a monotone voice. That made Aro's fake smile vanish.

Aro got in, along with Jane, and Felix. We couldn't hear or smell anyone else, so it was safe to say they were the only ones here. Jane had barely stepped in when she spotted me, hissing lowly. I just smiled, sweetly, at her, and gripped both the girls' hands in mine.

Jane kept staring at us, while Aro talked to Carlisle, no longer animatedly,

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked, rather rudely.

"We're just checking up on your granddaughter." Aro replied. I saw Edward shake his head and look at me. I just nodded, and he looked at Aro,

"Don't lie, Aro. Why don't you tell them your real reason to be here. And why you brought Jane along."

Aro took a deep breath, and stared at all of us.

"Okay, so we came to see if you were plotting anything. And we wanted to offer a spot on our guard for some of you. Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee… the other would be spared, of course, but we want you." He said, pointing at us while saying our names. His eyes spotted Cole and Arthur first, and then stopped when he saw Sara. He smiled, knowingly.

"I don't believe we've met." Aro said to both Cole and Arthur, who were standing next to Edward and Jasper. He walked over to them, and put his hand out for them to shake. Cole looked at me, and I nodded discreetly. He shook Aro's hand, quickly, and then Arthur did the same. Aro looked at them confused, and then at me. I smiled at him, a victorious smile.

"You're no longer going to read any of this family's minds, Aro. I'll make sure of that. You're not welcome here." I said, calmly.

Jane looked about to pounce, but I stared down at her, and she retreated. During this exchange, Felix had just stood quietly at the door, looking rather bored.

Aro walked to where we were sitting, and I felt Esme's hand close on my shoulder. He stopped right in front of Renesmee, and once again, stuck out his hand for her to shake. She did, and let go just as quickly as Cole. Aro looked at her, also surprised,

"She has her own shield, Aro, you are not reading her mind either." I said.

"Oh, my, how much have you grown, child!" He exclaimed, ignoring my comment. Renesmee looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

"You can cut the crap, Aro. We're not going to join your guard, and we're not leaving this city, so if you could please go." Nessie said, her voice not wavering once. I knew she was scared, but she didn't show it. I was so proud of her.

"We're not leaving until I get some answers." He said, still staring at us. We just looked at him, waiting. Jane had come to stay at her 'master's' side, and Felix just stood there. I was sure he didn't want to be here.

"First of all, my offer still stands." We all hissed at him, annoyed and angry.

"Okay, and why is there a human here? And why can I smell her all over the house?" He asked.

"Her name is Sara, and she's my daughter." I told him, while putting an arm around Sara's shoulder. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I could feel some tears falling from her eyes. I kept looking at Aro, though, for fear of what he might do.

"Daughter? Ha! What, defying us twice wasn't enough?" Jane asked, her voice malicious.

"Yes, she is. She's Renesmee best friend, and we took her in. You wouldn't know what it feels like, Jane, you never even heard of love." I said, my voice filled with venom.

"She knows too much." Aro said. That was the moment I had not been waiting. "She shouldn't be here. Why did you tell her?" He asked.

"She figured it out, Aro, like I did." I lied. Okay, so we had to tell her the truth after the little incident. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Why do you keep dragging humans to our world? Uh? She must be killed!" Jane said, again pissing me off.

"You won't lay a hand on her. She already made her decision; we're just waiting for school to be over. So back off!" I said, while holding Sara to me. She was crying again.

"And keep your hands off my girlfriend, you freak." Cole said, positioning himself between us and Jane. She smiled at him, and stared, probably trying to incapacitate him. When nothing happened, she hissed.

"You should have known by now, Jane, that I'm all over… again. You're not touching anyone in this family anymore."

By now, the whole family had formed a circle, with us and Jane and Aro in the middle. Everyone, but Carlisle, was crouching, ready to attack. Felix wasn't doing anything to protect his master, he was just staring at all of us.

"You're outnumbered, Aro. If you threaten anyone else in this family, we won't hesitate. We will kill you." Jasper said, calmly.

"We have the upper hand in here. Jane can't do anything to us, you can't fight, and Felix looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. So, you better leave, quietly, and we won't tell anyone about this. Try anything, and every vampire in the world will know you tried to overtake us once again." Jasper finished his speech. Aro flinched.

"You know it's true, Aro." Edward said. "You wanted us killed because of something we didn't do. You wanted to kill my daughter, because she was different, and you didn't know what she would be like. You almost picked a fight with the most talented vampires in the world. You should know by now that we have more allies than you'll ever be able to gather. So… to answer your 'questions'," Edward made the quote motion in the air, "no, Aro, we do not have an army of newborns ready to attack you. No, we do not want to kill you, and NO! We are NOT joining your guard. Not now, not ever! We're tired of your games, so please, leave." Edward finished. Then he looked at Alice, who just had a vision,

"You won't win, Aro." Alice said. "If you pick a fight with us, now or any other time, you'll be all killed. So, you'd better give up now, Aro, while you can." She said with power in her voice. She knew that, even if she hadn't seen anything, Aro would believe her. He always thought her visions were definite. But we all knew that wasn't true at all.

But that was how we escaped them the first time, and that was how we were going to escape again.

We heard Jane growl, but we all just smiled at her. She was one annoying little vampire.

"Okay, I can see we're outnumbered. But I won't forget this, Cullens. One day, you'll see what an honor it is to serve our guard, and you'll be begging to join. I'll wait for that day with open arms. Goodbye." He said, and left, quite dramatically. Jane growled at me once more, and left behind Aro.

Felix looked at us, and smiled. He wasn't very pleased, for what I could get, and he surely didn't want to be here. 'Thank you' he mouthed to us, and left as well. We waited until we were sure they were not in hearing shot, and laughed.

I retreated my shield, and sighed. Sara was still crying and Nessie had unshed tears in her eyes. I held them both tightly, while they cried. Everyone was otherwise busy, or pretending to be, as to give us privacy.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Renesmee kept whispering.

"Shh, baby, it's over. He's gone, and he better not come back." I said, while kissing her forehead softly. She nodded, but continued to cry.

"He wanted to kill me. Just because I knew about you. He's so… sadistic. Why?" Sara cried.

"That's just the way they think, sweetie. Don't think about it, okay? We're not letting him touch you."

I just kept comforting them, while listening in the conversation the others were having,

"Felix was scared. He didn't want to come, because he knew we were stronger, and if a fight broke, he'd surely die. He didn't want to pick a fight with us in the first place, he was thinking something about a suicidal mission from Aro." I laughed quietly at that.

"Thank you, Bella." Arthur said, "For protecting our minds. I don't like Aro, or any of the Volturi, and I didn't want him prying into my private business. So, thank you."

"You did awesome, little sis!" Jasper exclaimed. I just smiled at them. We discussed some more, till I checked my watch. It was late, and the girls were surely tired.

"Cole?" I asked. He looked up at me, indicating he was listening. "Can you stay another night? I don't want Sara alone right now." I said. He smiled and nodded, walking over to pick Sara up. Before he left, I gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, and she let out a small smile, letting us know she was okay.

"Oh, and guys?" Cole turned around, already midway through the stairs, "we're playing hooky tomorrow. No school." I winked.

"Momma? Momma, stay with me, please?" Renesmee asked, as soon as Sara and Cole left. She looked at me, her eyes pleadingly. I looked at Edward, and he nodded. He'd let us be for the night, just us two.

"Of course, baby. Just say goodnight to everyone." I said.

"Goodnight to everyone." She replied, with a smile. I laughed, and gently picked her up. I helped her out of her clothes, and into some comfortable PJ's, and lied down with her. She snuggled close, her arms firmly around me. I pecked her lips, and whispered,

"Sleep now, baby. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you, May."

"Thank you, Momma." She whispered back, eyes closed, "I love you, too."

* * *

_So, did I do okay? I didn't want them to actually fight, ya know... oh well..._

_Hopefully I won't take that long to update again! =D_

_Pleaaaaase review!!!! I love your reviews, they surely make me want to write more and more =D  
_


	13. Confusing Myself

_Hey guys... I guess I am a bad writer... sorry for the long wait! In my defense, my bad luck just struck me this week... first, it's finally cold, meaning my wrist - which is sort of weak and injured - is hurting almost umbearably. So I couldn't type for long. My knee, which also has a history, hurts too, which meant I couldn't sit comfortably to write. And then my best friend got admitted in the hospital for some blood stuff on her leg... and I had to sit with her for the whole day yesterday... I swear, when bad luck is out to get me... it strikes full force! _

_Anyways... sort of a filler chap, hope you like it. My reviews dropped from a solid 15 per chapter to 6 on the last chap, so I guess people didn't like it much... oh well =/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Mean - P!nk

* * *

Chapter 12 – Confusing myself

RPOV

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I had trouble sleeping again. I had just recovered from those nightmares I used to have, and now a new set came back with full force.

I'd wake up every night screaming and crying. Usually Mom and Dad were by my side before I could finish screaming. Once Grandma stayed with me all night, because I basically forced my parents to go out and have time to themselves. Those two, especially Mom, sacrificed so much to be with me, sometimes they forget to be a couple. I needed to remind them how they were when I wasn't here yet, just to convince them to be… them, again.

They had only agreed to go after Grandma promised Mom over and over that she would take care of me. Not that Momma didn't trust Esme, of course she did, but she didn't like seeing me like that, all over again. So, that night, Grandma was the one I hurt instead of Mom. I looked into her eyes, and saw the pain they held. And it was my fault, again.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Nick was coming back later today. I didn't know if I should go talk to him, or wait till he came to me. I actually hadn't put much thought to what he had done, after all, we did have to face a visit from the Volturi once again. That was all that I had in mind for the whole week, but now that I was somewhat calmer, I couldn't stop thinking about what to say to Nick.

Should I let him know that I knew where he was? Or wait until he told me the truth? I sighed. I was currently sitting in my bed, my head resting on my headboard, eyes closed. I was in such a predicament. I didn't talk to anyone else about it, and they knew not to bother me. Dad had heard it from Sara or Cole's mind, and at first he was furious. But I had calmed him down, and told him it was my problem to solve, and he was not to pry into Nick's mind to find things out.

I sat there, quietly thinking things through, for a long time. I hadn't noticed it was already dark outside. No one had come to see me, which was a first. Especially since we were so fresh from that visit. I guess they noticed I needed some time on my own. I sighed once again. I had debated with myself the whole day, and yet had not reached a decision.

I was about to get up, giving up on the whole thing, when someone knocked on my door.

"Renesmee, may I come in?" My mom asked from behind the door.

"Of course, Mom." I replied. She opened the door, and made her way in. She was carrying a tray with some food for me, along with a glass of milk.

"I noticed you didn't come down to eat the whole day." She said. I nodded.

She put the tray down on my bed, and sat down next to me. I reached out and grabbed one of the toasts that were on the plate, and slowly ate it. Mom just sat there, watching me eat, without saying anything. I knew she wanted to ask what was wrong, but refrained herself. She would let me go to her.

I finished the toasts in no time. I was quite hungry, and thirsty, so I chugged down my glass of milk in two gulps. I put the glass back onto the tray, and Mom put it aside.

She then scooped closer to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into her, instinctively, and sighed.

"Thanks, Mom, I was actually hungry." I admitted. She just chuckled.

"What has you so troubled?" She finally asked.

I took a deep breath. "Nick was coming back tonight." I said. She nodded,

"And you don't know what to do." She concluded.

"You know me too well." I said with a chuckle.

"Tell me, then, what is going on in that head of yours." She asked, gently poking my forehead. I snuggled close to her, and sighed again.

"I don't know what to do. Should I go there tomorrow to confront him, or wait until he comes to me and tells me the truth? Either way, we're going to argue, and I wanted to avoid that." I told her.

"Oh, sweetheart." She started, "You know I can't really help you with that. I want to, I really do, but I can't. It's your decision, you're the only one that has the power to decide. I'm so sorry, you know how much I hate seeing you hurt."

"Yeah, I know. And I know that it's my decision, but can't I have your opinion?" I asked, hopeful. She just shook her head.

"Sorry, baby." I sighed yet again.

She just sat there with me, calming me down. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to ask,

"Mom? Has Dad ever lied to you?" I heard her take a deep breath before she replied,

"Yes. Yes, baby, he has."

"When?" I asked, curious.

"Well… first when he left me. He made me believe he didn't love me, which wasn't all that hard to believe." She said. I looked up at her, shocked,

"Why wasn't it hard? Mom, you just have to look at Dad to know he loves you more than anything else in the world." I said, truthfully.

"I know that. I know, but back when I was human, I was so insecure. I still am, but not as much. I knew there was no way he could love someone like me, clumsy, plain, boring. So, when he said he was leaving and he didn't love me, I believed him."

"MOM! How can you say that? You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, no one compares to you. Even before you were a vampire. Mom, I saw you bloody and broken, and my first thought was that you were so so beautiful. Don't ever say anything like that to me again, ever!" I scolded.

She hugged me closer. "Thank you, baby. I promise not to say anything again."

"Good." I said, breathing deeply into her scent. "What did you do, though, when you found out about the lie?" I asked.

"Well, that lie was what made me… stronger? I think." She said. "I believed him, but I didn't want to live without him anyways. When he came back, he told me he loved me all along, he just left because he thought I'd be safer. Which just didn't work out. So, I forgave him. The other time, though, that he lied…"

"There were more times?" I interrupted.

"Yes. The second time, he lied to protect me. You remember when we told you about the army of newborns created to kill me and the family?" I nodded. "So, before we knew there was an army, Edward took me to Florida for a weekend, and I found out later that he took me there because Victoria was rounding the city, looking for me. I was so mad when he didn't tell me, we had put everyone else in danger while I was with my mom in Jacksonville. But yet, once again, I forgave him." She told me.

"Okay. So, you're telling me I should forgive Nick?" I asked.

"I didn't say that, baby. Edward explained all he had done, to protect me, and after I listened to him, and reasoned with myself, I forgave him. Renesmee, you have to listen to Nick, okay? No matter how hurt you are, no matter what he did, let him tell you everything, before you jump to conclusions and end up… hurting yourself more. If you want to go talk to him, go. If you want to wait until he comes to you, do so. Just let him explain. You'll know if he's still lying."

That was why I loved my mom. She always gave me the options, guiding me through it all, without meddling with my life. She let me live my life, but helped me when I was in need.

"Thanks, Momma. That's why I love you." I said. She chuckled, and asked,

"Why?"

"Well… for not forcing me into doing anything. You give advice, but always leaving me an option."

She just shrugged.

"You're incredibly smart, you'll do the right thing. I just gave you some light."

I nodded.

"Okay, and it's late already. Why don't you sleep on it, and tell me what you're going to do tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Mom."

She kissed my forehead. "Anytime. Now, you better sleep. I love you." She made to get up, but I stopped her. She turned around, looking at me quizzically.

I just gave her a hug, surprising her. "I love you so much, Mom." I pecked her lips, and went into the bathroom. Leaving her frozen in place. I chuckled lightly.

I got ready for bed, taking a shower, brushing my teeth and braiding my hair. When I got out of the bathroom, my room was empty. Mom had taken the tray downstairs. I was about to lie down, when I saw a note with my name on it, resting on my pillow. I picked it up, and lied down.

"_I love you just as much." _Was all it said. I chuckled again, and was asleep seconds later.

I didn't have any nightmares that night. I woke up the next morning, my mind made up. I knew what I was going to do. I made my way downstairs after brushing my teeth and combing my hair.

I went straight into the kitchen, where Mom and Grandma were talking animatedly while cooking breakfast. I sat down, and watched them playfully shove each other. They both loved to cook, and were arguing on what to cook today. I loved eggs for breakfast, Sara loved pancakes.

"Moooom, that's not fair." Mom complained. "I want to make breakfast, why can't I?" She whined. Grandma just laughed.

"Bella, dear, you are making breakfast. I'm merely helping you out."

"Whatever." Mom scolded. I laughed. They both turned around, surprised. I hadn't made any noise, and they were too focused to notice me.

"See, Esme, now you're making me a bad example for my own daughter." Mom said, playfully.

"Good morning to you too, Mom." I said. They both laughed. "What's for breakfast?" Esme groaned,

"We don't know yet. Bella won't let me decide."

Mom slapped Grandma's arm playfully.

"That's not true. I wanted to make pancakes, but she," Mom pointed to Esme, "won't let me."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you had it yesterday. I want to make something different today. So what do you want, Nessie?" Grandma asked.

"Eggs!" I said, enthusiastically. They both laughed. I knew that egg was what Mom craved when she was pregnant. It was quite funny, actually.

"See, Bella, dear, not that complicated, was it?" Esme said. Mom stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, Mom." Bella replied, really maturely. Not! I just laughed at their exchange. It was good to see how close both of them were. Of course, Esme couldn't help but love everyone that comes into this family. But she had loved my mom from the beginning. She accepted her fully, without questions asked.

Sara showed up just as they were finishing cooking,

"Morning." She greeted, not yet fully awake.

"Morning, sweetie." Mom replied, putting a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of her and kissing her head. Grandma put a plate in front of me, and we both dug in.

I ate slowly, while talking to the three of them.

"Oh, Mom?" I called, just after finishing my food.

"Yes, baby?" She replied.

"I decided to wait." I said. She smiled and nodded. The others looked at us puzzlingly, but Mom and I just smiled at them, so they shrugged it off.

"I'm glad. That was a wise decision." She said, taking my empty plate and putting it in the sink. I drank my glass of orange juice, and got up. "And what are you doing today?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. Sara? Are you going out with Cole today?" She shook her head no. "Would you like to go out for the day, just us two?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure Ness. Where are we going?" She asked me. I just shrugged,

"Wherever we feel like going. We'll decide later." She nodded. "See, Mom, now you go and spend some time with your husband. He misses you." I said, playfully. Mom just laughed,

"I'm sure he does. I may take up on your offer, though. I need to go hunting, and it's been a while since it's been just the two of us. I'll be going then. You girls take care, okay? Love ya." She said, kissing us both and Esme, and left.

Sara and I were almost leaving, when Rose stopped us.

"Hey, girls! Mind if I tag along?" She asked. We both smiled and shook our heads. We got into my car, Sara on the passenger side and Rose on the backseat.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Just drive around, Ness. We'll find something to do." Aunt Rose said. I nodded, and drove off.

We ended up walking around the city. Rose was in a really good mood, which made us laugh at almost anything.

"Thanks for coming with us, Rose." I said, after we had stopped to get some ice cream.

"Eh, I needed to hang out with the young ones for a change." She laughed.

"Hey, Ness?" Sara asked, once the laughter died down. "What were you and Mom talking about this morning?"

"Oh… ahm… about Nick. And, you know, what he did. And I decided to wait till he comes to me, I'm not going to confront him." Sara nodded, but Rose stopped, and looked at me,

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He lied." I told her. She was fuming. "Aunt Rose, stop. I'm going to deal with it myself, okay?" She calmed down.

"Fine. But if he does something like that again, I won't be so merciful." I laughed, linking my arm with hers, and walking towards a movie theater.

"Let's watch a movie, shall we?" I said. They both nodded.

We watched a chick flick, just for the fun of it. We had a really great time at the movies, and for a moment I forgot about everything else going on in my life.

But much too soon, the movie ended, and we had to go back to reality. What was going to happen tomorrow at school?

It was getting late, so we decided to stop somewhere to have dinner. As we got in, all eyes were on us, checking us out.

"Gross." I whispered. Rose put an arm around my shoulder and guided me to a table. I dragged Sara along with my free hand. As we sat down, a waiter came to get our orders. He kept staring at us, and flirting. It was disgusting. We ate quickly, trying to avoid a confrontation. When we asked for the check, the waiter came over to Rosalie and gave it to her. She noticed his number on a separate piece of paper. She just ripped it apart in front of him.

We came out of the restaurant laughing. It could be considered mean, but the guy didn't even try to be conspicuous with his flirting. So, it was well deserved. We got home, still laughing.

For some reason, Jasper and Alice were downstairs watching TV, and our laughing made Jasper feel all happy, and by that, sending everyone a wave of giddiness. We were laughing for a good half an hour, until someone calmed down long enough to send Jasper some sort of calmness, so he could calm us all.

Sara and I then made our way to our rooms, to have a shower and get ready for bed. After I was changed, I went downstairs to hang out with whoever was there.

Alice and I ended up talking nonsense for a while, effectively making me forget all about tomorrow. I noticed Jasper and Emmett were playing chess, quite a feat for Emmett, I might add. Rose was talking to Grandma, and Sara was watching TV with Grandpa.

"Alice?" I asked, after my little inspection. "Where are my parents?"

She smiled. "Hunting, sweetie. And then, they were going on a date sort of thing, as you should know." I nodded.

"I did suggest it. It's just strange, not seeing them here, when everyone else is."

She just shrugged her shoulders. I let a yawn out, involuntarily.

"Oh, well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. 'Night everyone." They all replied, and Sara decided to turn in as well. I was fast asleep before I could count to ten.

I was woken up by my Mom. I quickly took a shower and got ready, putting some jeans and a top. When I got out of the bathroom, my Mom was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I sat down next to her, and asked,

"Everything okay?" She nodded,

"Sure, baby. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. You know… who's gonna be at school today and all that. Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm good. I promise." She nodded again,

"You know me, I worry." And smiled. I just laughed.

We made our way to school rather quickly. I was a bit nervous, I couldn't help it. What if he just didn't do anything?

"May, we're here." Mom shook me off my thoughts. I got out of the car, and the first thing I saw was Cole. He came down to greet us, dragging Sara with him. Nick wasn't with him, which was weird, since they were always together before school, waiting for us.

"Hi, Nessie." I heard from behind me. I knew that voice so well, but right now I was so scared to turn around. I couldn't look at his face, I was still mad at him.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around, after reassuring Mom with my eyes that I was okay.

"Nick. Hello." I said, curtly.

* * *

_That's it =] Hope you like the family interaction and all..._

_Anyways, the brace is starting to hurt my hand, so I bid you goodbye..._

_Review!  
_


	14. The Date

_Hello everyone! Another chapter up..._

_You guys should be glad I love y'all, because it was freaking freezing in here this week! I mean freezing, with a 1°C temperature (and a -5°C wind sensation)... My fingers were freezing, there was nothing I did that warmed them up... I don't know how I typed this whole chapter, with a bad wrist and fingers that didn't respond XD But I did, so YAY for you! =D I did it for you all._

_Anyways, thanks to Bubbly131 for the idea and TeamCullen44 for the support. This chapter has some BxE! I don't know if I am any good at writing BxE moments, let me know how I did =]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only an electric heater that my brother 'borrowed', so I'm freezing inside my room right now XD_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Speechless - The Veronicas

* * *

Chapter 13 – The date

BPOV

Renesmee surprised me with her little outburst as I was about to leave. I mean, what was with the 'I love you so much' thing? I just laughed at my silliness, Renesmee was just like me, or so Edward said. She never did what you expected her to.

I wrote her a quick note, not wanting to intrude on her peacefulness more than I should, and left. I carried her tray back downstairs and cleaned up the dishes. I was thinking about going to spend some quality time with my husband, when a tiny hand pulled me from my thoughts.

"Bella!" Alice called, "come with me."

I sighed, all my thoughts vanishing, and followed my sister to her room.

"What is it, Al?" I asked.

She surprised me with a tight hug. What was it with people surprising me today?

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, still holding her.

She let go of me, and laughed.

"Nothing's wrong, silly, I just miss you." I rolled my eyes at her,

"Despite the fact that you see me every day in almost every class."

"Yes, I know, but half the time you're paying attention to class, or Nessie, or doodling on your notebook. We never get to talk." She informed me.

I looked into her eyes, and could see some sadness in there. I gave her another hug,

"Sorry, sis. I guess I did neglect you. I've been talking to Rose quite a bunch…"

"Yes! And that's awesome!" She said, genuinely happy. I smiled back at her,

"And I do feel bad for abandoning you like that." I frowned, once I took all she said in. It was true. I spent my time with Renesmee, Sara and Edward most, and sometimes with Rose, or even Jasper. But no Alice. "I'm so sorry, Al, I'm such a horrible sister." I said, honestly.

"Oh, Bella. Of course you're not. You're the best sister ever. I just wanted to talk to you a little, see how everything is going with you. I mean, we live in the same house, and we don't know what's happening with the others life." She shrugged.

"You're right. What is it that you want to know?" I asked.

She shrugged again,

"I don't know… I just wanted to be around you for a while. Hey, I know, let me do your hair! So you can look even more beautiful for your date."

"Alice, how do you…" I stopped mid-sentence and mentally slapped my forehead. Of course she would know about what I wanted to do. I sighed, and gave in, feeling guilty more than anything. If that would make Alice happy, then that was what she would get.

"Okay, Alice. Do your worst." I joked.

She squealed and hugged me again.

"Aw, Bella! Thank you! You know, I love you!" I just laughed at her, glad I could make her happy,

"Love you too, Al." She beamed at me, and dragged me to her oversized bathroom.

We talked, while she worked, - human pace – on my hair. She took her time, washing it first, to get rid of whatever dirt that could have got stuck on it. Then she blow dried it, painfully slow. Now she was working on curling it half way down, one streak at a time. She could have done it in thirty minutes, but we were here for two and a half hours already. I hated to admit it though, I was having fun.

"I'm done." She announced, five minutes later. I looked at myself through the mirror and gasped. My hair was so beautiful. The curls would bounce up and down with my every move.

"Wow, Al, that looks so cool." I said, in awe. She laughed, and pecked my cheek.

"Make-up?" She asked, innocently. I sighed, and nodded.

She did it slowly again, trying things on and whatnot. In the end, she ended up just applying some basic stuff, to make my eyes pop out and some lipstick. Feeling rather pleased with her, I decided to let her have her fun, for complete.

"What should I wear?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open, and I laughed.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You, Isabella Swan Cullen, are actually asking me about my opinion on what you should wear?" I nodded, still amused. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She asked.

I just kept laughing. She glared at me, making me stop.

"Al, you're having fun. I'm just helping you out." I said, truthfully. "Are you seriously going to pass the chance to dress me up? I mean, with me willing to let you do so." I said.

She just laughed, and nodded.

"Sorry, I was just caught by surprise. Can you believe that? Me, getting caught by surprise?" She said. I smiled at her.

She ran full speed to my room, and I followed her. Just because I asked her opinion didn't mean I would approve of whatever she chose.

"How about this?" She asked, holding out a pair of nice skinny jeans. My eyes were wide open, where were all the skirts? Dresses? Now it was her turn to laugh,

"B, I know your good mood would be crushed if I even suggested something else… I'm not insensitive, ya know?" She said, with a glint of humor in her voice. I just shrugged, and took the pants. She handed me a blue v-neck top, and a jacket to top it off. The weather wasn't the best in here, and I couldn't go out wearing short sleeves. Not human enough.

I changed, careful not to mess my hair or make-up, and went back to my room, where Alice was holding two pairs of shoes. One blue ballet flats, the other 3 inches stilettos. I went straight to the flats, not even giving her a chance to argue with me. Just because I was a vampire didn't automatically make me like high heels.

She finished accessorizing me, and sat back down on my bed.

"You look so beautiful." She said. I think I would be blushing if I could.

"Thanks, Al."

We kept talking, till dawn. When I noticed, it was already seven thirty in the morning. I kissing Alice's cheek, and thanked her for the good time. She gave me a hug in return.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme was already there, looking around as if she were looking for something.

"Hey, Esme, what did you lose?" I asked, smiling. She turned to me and smiled back,

"Nothing, dear. I just don't know what to do for breakfast." She admitted.

"Well, why don't you let me handle breakfast, then?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked back.

"Pancakes." I answered, surely. She shook her head.

"No way, they had pancakes yesterday. Let's do something else." She argued.

"Sara likes pancakes." I argued back.

"Nessie likes eggs." She retorted.

"We're not getting anywhere." I said. Esme just laughed.

She started gathering the ingredients to make eggs, and I shoved her playfully.

"Mooooom, that's not fair. I want to make breakfast, why can't I?" I whined. Esme just laughed,

"Bella, dear, you are making breakfast. I'm merely helping you out." She replied.

"Whatever." I scolded. Then I heard a laugh. I turned around to see my daughter watching us banter, amusement in her eyes. I hadn't heard her come in; I was too engrossed on arguing with Esme.

"See, Esme, now you're making me a bad example for my own daughter." I said, playfully.

"Good morning to you, too, Mom." Renesmee replied, still amused. Esme and I laughed. "What's for breakfast?" She asked. I heard Esme groan,

"We don't know yet. Bella won't let me decide." She said. I slapped her arm,

"That's not true, I wanted to make pancakes, but she won't let me." I said, looking at my daughter, while pointing at Esme.

"Why not?" Nessie asked, eyebrow raised. Esme replied,

"Because you had it yesterday. I want to make something different today. So what do you want, Nessie?" She asked.

"Eggs!" Nessie replied, enthusiastically. We laughed, remembering what I had craved during my short pregnancy.

"See, Bella, dear, not that complicated, was it?" Esme said, humor in her voice.

"Whatever, Mom." I replied, really maturely. Renesmee just kept laughing at our exchange. I prepared their breakfast quickly, and was just done when Sara showed up.

"Morning." She greeted us, groggily. I grabbed a plate with eggs, putting it in front of her and kissing the top of her head.

"Morning, sweetie." I greeted back. Esme put a plate in front of Nessie and we all sat down, watching them eat.

"Nice hair, Mom." Nessie commented.

"Thanks." I said. "Alice got to me." She just laughed. They ate while we kept talking. Just as they were finished, Renesmee called me,

"Oh, Mom?" I looked at her,

"Yes, baby?"

"I decided to wait." She said. I didn't want to tell her to do it, but that was what I was hoping she would do. If that made any sense.

"I'm glad. That was a wise decision." I told her, while taking her plate away. The others looked at us, confused, but we just smiled back at them. I asked Nessie what she was going to do, just to see if she would need me. She and Sara made some plans, so I didn't worry.

"See, Mom, now you go and spend some time with your husband. He misses you." Nessie told me. I just laughed at her.

"I'm sure he does. I may take up on your offer, though. I need to go hunting, and it's been a while since it's been just the two of us. I'll be going then. You girls take care, okay? Love ya." I kissed them all goodbye and went to look for my Edward.

It had been a while since we had gone out, to just truly be ourselves. A few days ago, Nessie demanded we left the house to enjoy ourselves, but I couldn't even think properly. I was too worried about her having a nightmare, that I couldn't concentrate much on anything else.

But I was determined to forget about everything else today, and enjoy myself. I followed the sound of piano playing, to find my husband concentrated on some complicated piece. I leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to finish it.

I couldn't help but still be amazed by his perfection. He was everything a girl could hope for and more. Gentle, caring, loving, a gentleman. His over-protectiveness, when it wasn't pissing me off, could be endearing. His piano songs always soothed me. And his smile still made my heart skip a beat, figuratively speaking.

The song stopped, and he looked up. I smiled at him, and he returned with his own beautiful crooked smile.

"That was wonderful, Edward." I said, quietly.

"Thank you, love." He replied.

I walked into the room, sitting down next to him.

"Did you hear any of our conversation in the kitchen?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"I was too focused in here."

"Well, okay then, I'll just inform you that our daughter demanded we left the house to have some quality time, just you and me." I said. He chuckled.

"She did, uh?" I nodded. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, and I leaned into the touch. "Well, let's not disappoint her." He said. I nodded again, smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged. I nodded again, not really caring. Suddenly, he leaned over, resting his forehead in mine, and whispered,

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning, Bella." I would have blushed at that, were I still human. Since that was not the case, I silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

I got up, and offered my hand for him. He took it and I led him out of the house.

"I think I know where we should go." He said. He grabbed the keys to his car, and walked to our garage. He opened the door for me, and got in on the driver's side.

He started driving south, but I had no idea where we were going. I didn't like surprises, most of the time, but today I'd take a surprise along with the most expensive gift, if I could just share it with Edward.

We had been driving for a while, in a comfortable silence. All you could hear was the soothing music coming from the CD player. Edward got hold of my hand as soon as we left the house, and didn't let go. Occasionally, he would rub his thumb over my palm. I just closed my eyes, completely relaxed.

A couple of minutes later, or was it hours? I couldn't tell. But we finally arrived at our destination. Once he parked the car, and I got out, I gasped. I could recognize this trail anywhere.

He brought me back to our meadow.

We ran the few miles between the road and the meadow, and as soon as we got there, I turned to him, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you." I whispered. This place held so many memories. Most of them were fuzzy, being seen with my human eyes, but they all had a special place in my heart.

Edward hugged me to him, and whispered,

"Thank you, love. This place had no meaning to me before you came along. It was just a nice place where I could be alone to think. I don't ever want to be here alone again. This is our place, and it will always be."

Could this guy be more perfect?

"I love you." I said, with all my heart.

"I love you, too, Isabella. Always and forever."

He let go of all of me, but my hand, gently guiding me to the middle of the meadow. It was almost spring, the flowers were slowly blossoming. The place was more beautiful than ever.

He sat down, gently pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled close to his, breathing deeply. His scent was the most amazing smell I had ever come across. He rested his chin on top of my head, also breathing deeply. He kept saying I smelled wonderful to him; something like freesia and strawberries.

We just sat there, enjoying each other's company. No words were needed. In fact, talking in here seemed so wrong somehow. Edward would, sometimes, kiss the top of my head, or my forehead, gently. I'd peck his lips every now and then, just savoring the closeness.

It had been so long since we had time for ourselves. The quietness was welcoming. I loved my family with everything I had, but sometimes it was just too much.

Edward had just kissed me again. I looked up at him, and whispered,

"Do you think the cottage is still intact?"

"Do you want to go find out?" He asked back. I nodded. He got up, with me in his arms. I didn't even protest, like usually, because I didn't want to be separated from him any more than needed. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face into his chest. Not even a minute later, we were standing in front of our first home. It looked like just as we had left it.

"It's just like how I remember it." I said. Instead of putting me down, he rapidly opened the door, and ran to our old bedroom.

He lied me down gently onto our bed, kissing me slowly and passionately. I kissed him back, and soon, both our clothes were scattered through the floor. He did remember we needed to put them back on for our trip back, so nothing was ripped off. We made love, gently.

A few hours later, we were back at the meadow. The peacefulness of the place was amazingly calming. I was sitting on Edward's lap again, both his arms wrapped protectively around me. He had his head resting on my shoulder, while I had my back resting on his chest. I kept playing with his fingers, which were placed on my stomach.

"I think we should give Nessie something for forcing us on this." Edward whispered. Any words spoken louder than a whisper would break the magic of the place.

"I think you're right. Maybe we can bring her back here to see Dad next weekend. I have a feeling she will want to be away from there." I whispered back.

"Because of Nick." He said, anger in his voice.

"Yes, Edward. But don't do anything, okay? It is her problem, and she has to deal with it on her own. She's smart, Edward, she knows what she is doing, okay? I wish we could protect her from everything, you know how much it hurts me to see her like that. But we need to let her make her own mistakes, okay?"

"You're right. I just don't like it. He lied to her, Bella." He tried to argue.

"And you lied to me, love. Remember? You did that to protect me. Who's to say that was not his reason as well?" I reasoned with him.

"Okay, let's not argue over it again. You know me, I tend to overreact and I am more than overprotective of my girls." I chuckled lightly.

"I know, Edward. But I still love you."

"Thanks, love." He said, humor in his voice. I turned my head to my left, and kissed him.

"Edward? Is there anything you wish you haven't done in your past?" I asked, a spur of the moment thing.

"A lot of things, Bella."

"Like what?" I pushed.

"Well… first of all, those years where I killed people. But after I met you, I learned to let that go. There are two things, though, that I will never forgive myself, even though you already have. First, when I left you, thinking it would be best for you, but only made you… well. And second, when I wanted to have… wanted you to have an abortion. I will forever be grateful that you didn't."

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Edward. I love you, I will always love you. You leaving me was horrible, I know that, it did me no good, but please, you have to forgive yourself. It was not your fault, and it was not my fault. Nor Jasper's fault. If he forgave himself, why can't you? You know, that time apart only made me appreciate you more when I got you back.

"And Nessie knows what happened before she was born, and she forgave you. Your daughter doesn't care about it and neither should you. She loves you, Edward, she looks up to you. Please, please, you have to let that go." I begged.

He gave me another kiss, and sighed,

"I'll try, love. I promise you I will try, okay?"

"That's all I'm asking for." I replied. "I need to go hunting, may we go?" I told him.

"Of course." He got up, and grabbed hold of my hand. We both ran through the familiar forest, looking around for our newest preys.

I 'ate' first, and then watched as Edward did the same. He was so graceful while hunting, it still amazed me. Half an hour later, and we were back to the car.

"Can we drive by Dad's before we go? I won't go in, I just want to check him out." He nodded, and drove through my old house. I stepped out of the car, while he waited inside. I just listened in, and sure enough, could hear both my dad's and Sue's voices talking animatedly.

I smiled, and walked back to the car.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"Can we go back home and catch a movie?" He nodded.

The drive back was filled with small conversation. Silly questions asked, laughter that you could probably hear a mile away. He was so carefree, it was incredible.

With his maniac driving, we got back home in a couple of hours. He drove us to one of the movie theaters and we found a movie to watch. It was a romantic comedy of some sorts. We found a couple of seats in the back, and got comfortable. He put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we watched the movie in silence.

After the movie was over, we just drove around the city, talking and enjoying the time together. When we got back home, everyone was in the living room, apart from Renesmee and Sara. I could hear them breathing upstairs, and knew they were both asleep.

"Hello, dears." Esme greeted us. We both walked to them, and Edward pulled me onto his lap again. "How was your date?"

"Magical." I whispered back. That brought a smile to her face.

We spent the rest of the night with the family. The noise was back, but I relished in it.

Alice warned us when it was time to get ready for school, for we were all distracted. Meaning, I was kicking Emmett's ass in Halo, and everyone was cheering for me.

I quickly put clean clothes on, and fixed my hair. The curls were still there, almost untouched. What Alice put in my hair to keep it that way, I would never know.

I walked into Nessie's room and woke her up, then headed to Sara's. I prepared a quick breakfast for them, and went back to Renesmee's room. I sat on her bed and waited till she was ready.

She walked over to me, and sat down next to me.

"Everything okay?" She asked. I nodded,

"Sure, baby. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. You know… who's gonna be at school today and all that. Are you okay?" I wanted to protect her as much as I could.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm good. I promise." She reassured me. I nodded again,

"You know me, I worry." She laughed.

We got to the school in no time. All through the ride there, though, I noticed Renesmee distracted, absently watching the road through the window.

"May, we're here." I warned her, once I noticed she had yet to snap out of her thoughts.

A few minutes later, I heard his voice.

"Hi, Nessie." He said, from behind her. She didn't turn around immediately. Her face held a bit of anger, but mostly resentment. She looked at me, and with her eyes tried to reassure me yet again that she was fine. But no matter what she did, it was in my nature to worry; especially if she was involved.

She turned around, and I couldn't see her face anymore. But her voice gave away all that I needed to know. She was angry, and hurt.

"Nick. Hello." Was all I heard, before I gave them some privacy, dragging Alice with me.

* * *

_So, did I do okay writing about Bella and Edward? Or did it suck? lol... I hope you liked it... Sorry for those who wanted to see Nessie rip Nick's head off... That will be next chapter... (or maybe she won't even yell at him... we'll see *wink*)_

_Reviews are always welcome =D  
_


	15. Fight?

_Hey all! Sorry it took so long, I really didn't know how to write this chapter... And it turned out nothing of what I expected, but I liked it... _

_It's intense... and I hope you like it! Hopefully it'll meet all your expectations... and sorry for any errors, I wrote in a haste. I read it over only twice =/  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: The End - The Doors

* * *

Chapter 14 – Fight?

RPOV

"Nessie." Nick was taken aback by my voice tone. He looked at me, and immediately his eyes shot open.

He knew I was mad. No, mad wasn't enough. I was fuming! I had to take several deep breaths to attempt to calm myself down. It wasn't working all that great.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. That only made me ever madder. What was wrong? He couldn't possibly know what was wrong with me?

"You should know, Nick, you're the reason I'm like this anyways." I said, coldly. He stared back at me, surprised.

I wanted to beat the crap out of him. I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me. But he was saved by the bell. Literally. The warning bell just rang, so I collected my backpack, - I dropped it once I heard his voice – and stormed to my first class. I had to leave before I did something I would regret.

"You lied to me, Nicholas." I told him, from across the parking lot. He stopped trying to follow me, and stood there stunned. I turned around,

"You're going to tell me why you did it. Tonight. And we're doing that in my house. Be there by four, or everything is over between us."

He was still frozen when I reached the main hallway. I didn't care. He hurt me, the least he could do was not pretend like he didn't do anything wrong.

I dropped my backpack with a loud thud. Sitting down beside my mom. I took another deep breath, and rested my head on my hands. Mom didn't say anything, as I attempted to calm myself down again. Two minutes later, the teacher started the lecture, and I had to pay attention. Mom took hold of my hand, and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb, to help me calm down.

I sent her a _'thank you' _through my thoughts, and she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, though. I knew she was hurting along with me. I replayed what I did to her, to see that I told him to be at our house by four, and asked if she could convince everyone to go out for a while. She nodded, discreetly. I was calming down, the class almost over. Before the bell rang, though, I sent another thought to my mom,

'_I know I just asked you to get everyone out of the house, but could you stay? Stay in your room, somewhere he can't see you, please?'_

She nodded her head again, and I let a sigh of relief.

I was going to discuss everything with Nick, and I didn't want the family around. They would all attack Nick for hurting me, and I didn't want that. At least I thought so. But Mom kept me grounded, and it involved her somehow, so I had to ask her to stay.

'_If anything gets out of hand, would you intervene?' _I asked her, just to make sure. The bell rang, and she looked at me with a 'did you seriously ask me that?' face. Of course she would help me. I let out a small chuckle, and a sorry. She chuckled at that.

I had a couple of classes with Nick, but I ignored him in all of them. During lunch, I saw Nick being dragged outside by Cole, but I didn't listen to what they were talking about. Cole was probably giving him a piece of his mind. I had asked Cole to take Sara on a date, on me, just so she wouldn't be in the house while I talked to Nick.

He agreed, more than eagerly.

Finally, the school day was over. I was extremely nervous, I felt like puking. I was still half-human after all. Alice had called the family beforehand, and they all found something else to do. Rose, Em, and Dad stayed behind in college to 'study' for their midterms. Grandpa was at work, and Grandma went grocery shopping. Alice would join Jasper for a hunt. He needed it.

Soon, way too soon, Mom and I arrived home. We both went to my room. I was still too nervous, and she was trying to calm me down.

"May, baby. C'mon, don't be like that. Try and calm down, honey. Please, for me? Please?" She said, putting me in a hug. I hugged her back, and buried my face on her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I can do this." I whispered. She pulled me back, but didn't let go, and kissed my forehead.

"Of course you can. Just remember what I told you. Let him explain. Control your temper, you might regret it later, okay?"

I nodded and pecked her lips. I rested my head on her shoulder, and she kept running her hand through my hair. We stayed like that until the doorbell rang.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything." She kissed my hair once more, and walked silently to her room.

I took a deep breath, and made my way downstairs. Nick was waiting outside, looking ashamed and a bit scared. Scared of me, or scared of being here?

I opened the door further, a silent invitation for him to come inside. I went back upstairs, him just behind me. He looked around, trying to see if anyone was home. He let a sigh of relief, so I imagine he figured no one was here. I didn't say a word until we were in my room. I closed the door, and sat down on my bed, motioning for him to do the same.

He sat down on my desk chair.

"Look, Nessie, I'm sorry." Nick said, not giving me a chance to explode again. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." He said again. I didn't look into his eyes, I couldn't.

"Why did you lie to me, Nicholas? Why? You know how much I hate being lied to. You knew it, and yet you lied to me. And for what? Just so you could play soccer with your buddies? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I said lowly, too hurt to even talk properly.

"I… I don't know. I panicked. I was going to be watched by a scout, and possibly get a scholarship to the one college I want to go. I…"

"Why didn't you tell me? What, you thought I was going to forbid you from going? What kind of person do you think I am, Nick? I'm your girlfriend, I don't control your life.

"So what now? Every time you go out of town it will be for 'family stuff'? You don't think I deserve the truth? After all I've been through, do you think I can't handle my boyfriend going out of town to pursue his dream?" I said, my voice raising from anger. He was stalling, not telling me why he didn't tell me the truth.

"You lied to me, too, Renesmee." He said, in a low voice.

"What? When did I lie to you, Nicholas?" I asked.

"You're a freaking vampire!" He shouted. "And I only found out because you can't control that freak power of yours."

"I didn't lie, Nick. I omitted. I didn't tell you the truth, but I didn't lie. I live a life of secrets, and you know them all, Nick. Doesn't that show you how much I trust in you? I told you what I was, despite all the risks I was taking, and yet here we are, discussing my life instead of yours. If you don't want to tell me why you lied, don't. But stop stalling. Just for once tell me the truth." I finished in a whisper. I had tears coming down my eyes.

"I… I didn't want you to know." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Great. You don't trust me. Thank you, you just showed your true self." I said. "And since we're all about showing ourselves tonight, why don't you tell me why you're treating my mother like… like you hate her?"

"I don't hate her." He said.

"Are you sure? By the way you've been treating her, I could tell just how much you love her." I said sarcastically.

"I don't hate her. I just… I don't like her, I'm sorry."

"Why? I want to know why, Nicholas." He shrugged his shoulders. "How can you like me, then? Uh? I'm just like her."

"No, you're not." He said.

"Yes, I am. I am just like my mother, Isabella Cullen." He flinched. "What? Still can't handle me calling her Mom?" He looked at me, his eyes suddenly showing anger,

"No! I can't. Because it's not right! You're not like her, you're half-human. She's a freak! She goes to HIGH SCHOOL! And she's the mother of a teenager!"

I heard a faint gasp from down the hall, too soft for his ears. I got up from my bed, and slapped him. Hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A FREAK!" I yelled. "Who do you think you are? You don't think I haven't noticed that you don't like her? Or my family, for that matter? You don't come here ever, unless forced. You freaking flinch every time I call my parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' instead of their names. Well, I got some news for you… THEY'RE MY PARENTS AND I'LL CALL THEM WHAT I WANT!" I vented.

"If you can't respect my family, then you can't respect me. They raised me. They fought for ME! Why don't you understand that?" I finished.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, but I got tired of pretending I like your life style. They're vampires! They drink blood."

"I do, too." I said. He ignored me, and continued.

"They think they can endanger the life of others, and I can't take it anymore."

"What? Do you think they'll attack you? Even after two years? Are you fucking insane? Haven't you heard any of our stories? Carlisle, Mom, Alice, Rosalie and Esme NEVER even touched a human like that. Emmett killed twice, as a newborn. You know all about the newborns. My Dad killed the bad guys. And Jasper was a freaking militant. A HUNDRED YEARS AGO! Sara lives with us, and she's still alive, isn't she?"

"Barely." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wants to be one of you. She's going to be just like you. A freak."

"How do you know that?" I asked, momentarily stunned.

"Cole told me."

"Great, so he must have told you that it was her choice. She didn't even tell us until she decided it. She wants to be one of us." I told him

"Yes, and I don't." He finally blurted. Then he looked down, not knowing what to say.

I just stared at him, mouth wide open. It took me a minute to regain my voice,

"Is that why you lied? Because you think I'll force you to be one of us? That just shows how much you know me, uh, Nick?"

"Yes, that was why I lied. Satisfied? I didn't want you to know that I wanted to go to college, by myself. I didn't want to hurt you, but I just did that, didn't I? So why not do it all the way. I don't like your family, I absolutely hate your mother, and I don't want to become a freaking bloodsucker!" He yelled.

The tears were back now.

"I want you to tell me why you hate my mother. The truth, Nick."

"She treats you like a kid. She's always around, you go to her for everything, she bosses you around, she clings to you like glue… Do I need to go on?" He said, in a cold voice.

I could take everything he told me, until now. He completely broke my heart right now.

"Do you know the reason behind it all? Of course not, you didn't bother listening to everything I told you, did you? My mother died for me. She fought for me. She's my everything. She's always around because I want her always by my side. She doesn't boss me around. In fact, you know what she told me when I told her you lied to me? She said, 'May, before jumping to conclusions, let him explain himself. He must have had his reasons'.

"But you didn't know that, now did you? Because you never gave her a chance, to see how she's like. She's just like me. Or better… no, she's not like me. Because she'll probably forgive you, even after all you said to me, after all you said about her. But I won't.

"You know, Nicholas, when we started dating I told you all about Jacob. And how much he had hurt me. But he hurt me physically, and I healed. You promised me that you wouldn't be like him, that you would care for me, and be there for me. Turned out that you're worse than him.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Nicholas. You'll walk out of that door, and I never want to talk to you again. Pretend like I don't exist at school. Don't even walk near me.

"You know my secret, Nick. If you really value your life, though, you better not tell anyone about it. We just had another visit from the Volturi, and they won't be merciful if they find out you know. If you want to go to college so much, don't open your mouth about it. We protected you, we hid your from them, and that's how you thank us."

"I never asked to be protected. I never wanted to be part of your world." He said.

"Then you should have said so two years ago, don't you think?" I told him. Why did he wait until now to say all this?

"I liked you, Renesmee. I wanted to be with you. But apparently, to be with you, I had also had to handle the whole family. And I can't stand them. They protect you from everything. As if you can't take care of your life."

"You know… you never took the time to get to know me, did you? I love my family. They risked their lives for me, and I love living with them. I can take care of myself, I just chose to stay close to the ones I love."

"Yes, and I can't take it anymore."

"So, your saying that… you wanted to stay with me, but you don't like my family. You don't want to become one of us, which by the way, I never asked you to, and that led you to lie to me. And you hate my mother more than everyone else because she loves me. That's just sick, Nicholas."

"It's life." He replied.

"You know… I really liked you, Nick. I might have even loved you. But not anymore. Goodbye, Nicholas." I finally ended my rant. Nick just stared at me, angrily. He took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I'm really sorry it has to be like this."

"It would have been easier if you had told me the truth from the beginning. I never intended to turn you, you know. I know you, and I knew you didn't want that. All you had to do was ask. It would save us such heartbreak. Now, go." He stood by the door. "GO!" I yelled.

He lowered his head, and left.

I collapsed on my bed, and cried. I was sobbing so hard, I was having trouble breathing. I was heaving heavily, hardly breathing at all, when I heard a knock.

"May… can I come in, baby?" Mom was giving me the choice to be alone right now. But I didn't want to.

I was heartbroken, hurt and I needed my mom. A muffled yes was all I could say, with my sobs and face buried in a pillow.

She quietly opened the door, and slowly approached me at my bed. She was being careful, afraid to hurt me any more than I was. When she reached my bed, I jumped and threw myself at her. She caught me, embracing me by the waist, while I put my arms around her neck, and cried on her shoulder.

She guided me to the bed, and sat down with me on her lap. I just pulled her closer, while she rocked me gently, trying to calm me down. I chanced a look at her, and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. Nick had hurt her too. I couldn't take it, and looked down, breaking down once again. She just held me, in silence.

The sound of her phone broke the silence, but I didn't even raise my head to see who was calling. She answered after the first ring,

"Yeah, Al?" She whispered.

"I saw what happened, is she okay, Bell?" I heard Alice ask.

"Of course she's not, Alice." Mom replied, still in a broken whisper.

"Sorry, that was stupid. I was just going to ask if you need more time alone." She looked down at me for the answer, and I just nodded, not looking up.

"Yes, please, Al. If you could let Edward know that we're not injured, I'd appreciate. Don't tell him what happened though, Alice, please." She asked.

"Of course, B. I'll let the others know. Love you."

"Thanks. Love you, too." She hung up.

I felt her kiss my hair a couple of times, and wait until I was calm enough. Once my breathing was regulated, she let go of me, putting me down on the bed. I looked at her, alarmed. She kissed my forehead, and got up,

"I'll be right back, baby. Don't go anywhere." I nodded, and waited. A couple of minutes later, she came back with a glass of water, and a mug of hot chocolate. She put the mug down on my bedside table, and gestured for me to sit up, so I could drink the water. She handed me the glass, and went into my bathroom.

She came back a few seconds later, with a wet towel on her hand. She sat down next to me, and started cleaning my face. I must have had make-up all over. She gently wiped away any trace of tear, and all the make-up I had. I finished my glass of water, and she took it from my hand, resting it beside the mug. She dried my face, and handed me the hot chocolate,

"It'll make you feel better, baby." She whispered.

I was so drained, emotionally and physically, that I was shaking a little. She held the mug steady for me, and I took a sip. The sugary drink was just what I needed to regain a little strength, though, and in a matter of minutes, I had drunk it all.

I looked at the clock, and noticed it was already seven. My talk with Nick seemed brief, but we were here for an hour and a half. The other hour and a half was spent with me trying to calm down.

Mom took the mug away from my hands, and placed it back on the table. She got up once again, and went into my closet, coming out with some pajamas. She just asked me to hold my arms up, and undressed me, putting some clean tank top and sweatpants on. I wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing, I wasn't really thinking. I was in some sort of trance.

She then proceeded to brush my hair, calmly, and put it on a braid. Once she was done, she pulled me up, pulled down the sheet and covers, and lied me down, tucking me in. She sat down next to me, softly brushing my hair with her hand, then tracing my face.

She got up, and was almost at the door, when I found my voice to whisper,

"Stay."

She came back, and was about to lie down over the covers, when I shook my head, and pulled the covers on the other side of me, silently asking for her to stay under them with me. I didn't like when she was on top of the covers, I couldn't hold her rightly.

As soon as she put her head on the pillow, I put my head on the crook of her neck, and held her close to me by the waist. She put her arm around my waist as well, leaving no space between us. She kissed my hair once and then did something she hadn't done since I was a little kid.

She sang me to sleep.

I was restless though. I couldn't fully sleep. I heard voices in my room, talking in whispers, as to not wake me.

"They broke up, Edward. She's hurt." I heard Mom say.

"You're not telling me everything, Bella." Dad said. I felt Mom shake her head.

"It's not my story to tell, love. You know that. I heard everything, but I'm not betraying Renesmee's trust, okay? Please, wait till she tells you." Mom pleaded. Once I heard her saying that, though, the whole evening came back to me. I suddenly woke up, screaming. Seeing as I was still in Mom's arms, she just calmed me down with a kiss, and soothing motions on my back.

I saw Dad sitting by Mom's head, looking at me concerned. I knew he wanted to know what happened, but I was afraid of how he would react. Jacob was still alive because he was a werewolf, and healed fast. Nick didn't have those genes.

I went back to my slumber state after a few minutes, and finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the same position I slept, and felt cold arms around me. I opened my eyes, and Mom kissed me good morning. I looked at her, and finally whispered,

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty. I had Esme call the school to excuse us both today." I nodded.

"Sara and Alice went to school, after I forced them to, and your dad too. Esme is the only one in the house, okay? I asked them not to crowd you."

"Thank you, Momma." I whispered. My throat was hurting a bit from all the yelling, and my voice was mostly gone. She let go of my waist, and told me, while getting up,

"I'll run you a bath. Is it okay if I help you, or are you too grown up to have your mother help you in the bath?" She asked, not a hint of malice in her voice. In fact, I could detect some hurt. I smiled a little at her, and nodded,

"Sounds good." I said. "I don't think I'm strong enough to wash my hair right now." I told her. She nodded, and I heard her going around the bathroom, filling up the tub. She came out once, going into my closet, and coming out with clean clothes for me. I thanked the stars that she was not like Alice, and picked a comfortable outfit for me.

She went into the bathroom with it, and came out again soon after.

"It's ready." She said. I nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bed. My feet touched the floor, and as soon as I put my weight on them, I collapsed. Or I would have, if Mom hadn't caught me. She carried me to the bathroom, and sat me down on the edge of the tub.

"After the bath, we'll go downstairs for some food. You're too weak." Mom said. I nodded in agreement. I felt like I had just run two marathons, and when I was done, a truck ran over me. Twice.

Mom helped me undress, and then get into the tub. The hot water soothed me instantly, helping me relax all my tense muscles. I cleaned myself while Mom undid my braid, combing her hand through the plaits to undo it faster. She then shampooed my hair, rinsing it off, and doing the same with the conditioner. Once I was done, I got up and supported myself on the wall, my legs still not strong enough. Mom wrapped a towel around me and helped me out. I dried myself, and put clean clothes on. Mom brushed my hair. After that was done, I was feeling like a three-years-old again.

"Can you walk?" Mom asked. I was going to nod my head, but decided against it. She had just helped me shower and get dressed. I didn't really feel like I was strong enough to do anything right now. So I shook my head. She picked me up, and carried me to the kitchen. Grandma was there already, finishing up some eggs.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you better?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you, Grandma." I whispered back to her. She put a plate in front of me, and kissed the top of my head. Mom opened the fridge, and took something out, putting it on a glass for me.

I took a sip, and realized it was blood. I was so out of it, I didn't even smell it. After I had a bit of blood, - donated human blood – I could feel my strength coming back to me. I ate my brunch, and walked back to my room, dragging Mom with me.

"Do you want to be alone?" Mom asked once we were inside my room.

I looked at her, pleadingly, and shook my head no.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Thank you." I whispered back to her. She put some movie on, but I didn't pay attention. I sat down, resting my back against my headboard, and my chin on my knees.

She sat down next to me, and didn't say anything. She noticed I was withdrawing, closing myself down, but I knew she didn't want to push it. She had heard everything anyways, so I didn't need to explain what was wrong.

"I'm really sorry he hated you." I finally whispered, breaking down once again.

* * *

_Don't hate me! Please? Anyways, I hope you didn't find Nessie too weird. She was in shock. Or in a Bella-like zombie state. That was why she was weak, and couldn't do anything by herself..._

_Anyways, I wanted Nick to tell Nessie about not being a vampire, but it wasn't how I planned... but oh well, the story does seem to have a life of its own. _

_Oh, and btw, the song for this chapter, The End by The Doors, is one of the most depressing songs I've ever heard. It suits the chapter... Just listen to it once, and you'll feel like crying...  
_

_Review, even if it is to call me all names possible, telling me you hated it! I still love y'all =D  
_


	16. Not Again

_Hello everyone! Thanks a lot for not hating me! lol_

_Anyways, it's another intense chapter, I hope I don't bore you to death with it =D_

_By the way... that was why I named the story 'Freedom of Choice' - everyone is entitled to their opinions, and choices. Nick made his, Sara did too...  
_

_Disclaimer: I own them... in my dreams =]_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Fur Elise - Beethoven

* * *

Chapter 15 – Not again

BPOV

I sat silently in my room, listening in. I knew my daughter would not hold her temper like she promised, and would hurt herself in the process. But I didn't interfere, she had to make her own mistakes. We couldn't protect her from everything, no matter how much we wanted to.

She asked him why he had lied to her. Her voice sounded so broken. I knew, and so did everyone that knew her, that she hated being lied to. She can forgive people from hurting her, but not if the person lied. She didn't tolerate that.

Nick was stalling, I could tell. He didn't give her straight answers, just stupids 'I don't knows' and probably shoulder shrugs. That pissed her off. Everyone knew that.

That guy dated my daughter for two years, and he didn't know anything about her. She knew all about him, small details that only close friends or lovers would know. She would tell me about some things, like when he was nervous, he kept scratching his nose and things like that. He didn't even know how to talk to her.

I kept wondering why he lied in the first place. Renesmee had told me that she knew they would break up after school. He wanted to go to college, have a life and all. He didn't want this life, she could tell. And I didn't blame him, not everyone was as crazy as me, to give up everything, - that included their life - for the one you love. But she wanted them to at least stay together till prom.

Nessie lost her temper already. He had told her that she lied to him too, with our whole vampire secret. This wasn't exactly true. We hid our identities, but not our personalities. We never lied about who we were, we just omitted what we were.

I kept listening in. Nick was still stalling. He just said he didn't want her to know. Gee, that guy didn't know anything about my baby at all. That was so frustrating. And she dragged me into the equation now. I knew Nick didn't like me, it was quite obvious, but she wanted to know why. I didn't care, but she did. She couldn't understand why someone could hate me. In her eyes, I was perfect. Even though I was anything but.

I winced at his answer. He was just fueling her anger, not answering any of her questions. This won't end well. She said she was just like me. I smiled at that. She actually liked to be compared to me. I thought she was the perfect mix between Edward and I. She looked like me, with Edward's hair. She was as stubborn as the both of us, and had her father's temper. People said she was as compassionate and caring as I was, but I thought she was more.

She called me by my full name, and apparently Nick didn't like that. He had called me a freak, and that hurt. I let out a faint gasp that I knew Nessie heard from her room. It was involuntary, I didn't want her to know it hurt me.

I heard a loud slap, though, so it was safe to say she heard me and got angrier. I wish she could read my mind right now, so I could tell her how sorry I was for causing her pain.

She started yelling at Nick, defending me. Nick couldn't stand her calling me 'Mom' in front of him. He winced _every_ time. It got old pretty fast. As did his fear of us. He thought we'd attack him. Seriously, after two years, you'd notice we weren't like that. We had told him all of our stories and everything, but I don't think he paid attention.

I took another sharp breath when I heard Nick talking about Sara's change. It was her choice, and he had no right saying she was turning into a freak. But the conversation was turning into what Nessie wanted all along. She had cornered him, and he finally admitted he didn't want to be one of us. Nothing new there either.

It hurt to know he lied because he thought she'd force him to change. He really didn't know her at all. He said he didn't want to hurt her, but he did by just lying. And now he just finished the job. But what I heard felt just like a knife cutting through my heart. He hated me. I knew he didn't like me, but hate? What did I ever do to him?

I curled up on my bed, silently crying. I couldn't believe I was the main reason Nick was hurting my daughter. Could it be more unfair? Yes, it could.

Apparently I 'treat her like a kid. I'm always around, Nessie comes to me for everything, I boss her around, I cling to her like glue'. His words, not mine. I was starting to feel even guiltier. He thought I bossed her around? When did I ever tell her what to do or not to do? She asked for advice, I did not order her around. I hated it when my parents did that to me, I sure wouldn't do it to my own child. Did she think so too? Did she think I babied her too much? That I was around too much?

What he said hurt. I knew no one understood my relationship with Renesmee, not even the two of us. It went deeper than any mother/daughter relationship. He was playing low, hurting me to get to her. And she was defending me. She was willing to break up with her boyfriend for me. The guilt took over, and I was glad Jasper was not around to feel it. I did not deserve such daughter.

Renesmee said I would forgive Nick. Generally, I would hate to hurt someone, it made me feel awful that someone was sad or hurt because of me. But I couldn't make myself to forgive him. If he had come to me, and said all that he said to my face, I'd probably let it go. But he hurt my baby. My only daughter, the one that had been hurt badly before. The one he promised not to harm in any way.

It seemed like the conversation was going to be over soon. He accused us of being protective of her. I was mad now. Did he not pay attention to all the stories she told him? All that we had been through? Of course we would protect her. She was threatened with death when she was barely six months old. She was almost raped when she was fifteen. She was hurt enough to last a lifetime.

He didn't want to be part of our world? Then what the hell was he doing dating my daughter for two years? How could he do that to her? The one thing she asked of him was to not hurt her. And what did he do? I sighed. That was so frustrating, I was almost getting up and going there to beat the crap out of him. And he was saying she couldn't take care of herself? Seriously? I was getting angrier by the minute. That boy better shut his mouth.

I let out another gasp. He hated me for loving her. That was insane. And she was so hurt, I could tell by her voice. She told him she never intended on changing him, because she _knew_ it was not what he wanted. She knew all about him, and he still treated her like… like shit.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the front door close. I sat still for a few seconds, letting her be alone. But her cries were agonizing. The sound was so painful. So I slowly made my way across the hall to her room, and knocked,

"May… can I come in, baby?" I asked, giving her the chance to say no. Maybe she did think I was always hovering over her, and wanted me to leave her alone. I smiled a little when she said yes. Slowly I made my way to her bed. I didn't want to scare her with the speed, or show her how hurt I was. She would only blame herself, and I didn't want that.

As soon as I was close enough, she threw herself at me, sobbing on my shoulder. I sat down, and gently rocked her. She didn't look at me at first, which was good, because I couldn't contain the pain and sadness. I would be crying with her, if I could. She suddenly looked up, not giving me warning to hide my pain. She broke down again, and this time it was my fault.

Alice called asking if we needed more time. Of course we did, I didn't want anyone else in the family seeing her like this. Not even her dad. So I calmed her down enough to drink some water, her throat was sore for the yelling, and some hot chocolate to give her some energy. I helped her change, and tucked her in. I was about to leave her, figuring she'd want to be alone, when she asked me to stay. I lied down next to her, and she snuggled close to me, not leaving any space between us. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

I just lied there, lightly running my hand through her hair, and worrying. Because I had seen it happen before, and I was hoping she wouldn't be like me. She was numb, I could tell as much, not aware of what was happening to her. Much like I was during the time Edward left. As if hearing him being called, Edward was by my side in a second. He looked down, his face showing the worry for his daughter.

"She looks like she's in pain." He whispered. I nodded, still stroking her hair.

"She is. It wasn't a nice break up."

"They broke up?" He asked, pained and angry. I nodded.

"Is it why she's clinging to you as if you were going to suddenly disappear?" He asked, knowing there was something more to it than I was letting on.

"They broke up, Edward. She's hurt." I whispered to him, letting him know I wasn't going to tell what happened. I heard Nessie getting restless, she wasn't having a good sleep.

"You're not telling me everything, Bella." He stated. I knew he'd find out eventually, but Renesmee was the one that had to tell him, and not me.

"It's not my story to tell, love. You know that." I told him. "I heard everything, but I'm not betraying Renesmee's trust, okay?" Especially after today. "Please, wait till she tells you." He nodded, defeated. He knew I wasn't going to tell him.

Right as I finished saying that, Nessie woke up screaming. She was clinging to me with all her might, crying painful sobs. I kissed her forehead gently, and rubbed soothing circles on her back, to try and calm her down. Edward was looking down at us, and I could feel the pain coming from him. I was sure he was wishing he could read our minds, to figure out what happened, and make the pain go away. It hurt to see our child in so much pain.

Finally, a few minutes later, she went back to her sleep. Edward stayed with us for the night, calming _me _down. I needed to be strong right now, but I just couldn't hold it anymore. I cried for her, silently, while Edward just held us both. When six-thirty came, I begged Edward to go to school,

"Please, Edward? I don't want people all over her as soon as she gets up. She was so… so lost last night. I know with what I'm dealing here, and I know for a fact that pressuring her into talking will do no good. Please, go to class, try and distract yourself. Please?"

He finally gave in, half an hour later, and got up. He placed a kiss on both mine and Nessie's forehead, and left. I almost called him to come back, because _I_ needed him, but that was not what my daughter needed. And she came first.

Twenty minutes later, I heard a faint knock on the door. I had heard the heartbeat, so I knew it was Sara. I called her to come in, and she did so, quietly.

"Mom?" She whispered. I had my back to the door, but I could hear her coming closer. She sat down near my head, and gently pulled my hair back, so she could see my face. I looked up at her, and smiled a little.

"Hi, sweetie." I whispered back to her. She leaned over, and rested her chin on top of my shoulder, looking down at Nessie.

"How is she?" She asked, her voice breaking a little.

"She's really hurt, honey. Nick… he wasn't very… nice." I told her, not knowing how to explain what happened. "They broke up."

"Yeah, Alice told me." I just nodded.

"Sweetie, I really need you to go to school today, okay? I… I don't want that many people in here when she wakes up."

"It's okay, Mom. I already talked to Alice. After school, we're picking up Rose and we're going shopping." I smiled at that.

"Thank you, angel. Now you should go, or you'll be late." I felt she nod against my shoulder. She got up, and pecked my cheek.

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." I said. She walked over to Nessie's side, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Love you, big sis." She waved at me, and went downstairs, where I could hear Alice calling her. Rose came in right after, just to check on Nessie, and left to class as well. Soon the house was silent again.

When Renesmee woke up, she could barely talk. She was so weak, and just as numb as yesterday. I had to carry her into the bathroom, and help her wash her hair. I did ask first, afraid that she would get mad at me for doing that. I also carried her down to the kitchen, and got some blood to her, to help her get some strength back. Esme had made her breakfast, and she ate and drank greedily. After she was done, she was strong enough to walk back to her room, dragging me with her.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked her once we reached her bedroom. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to force my presence in here. I was afraid of what she would think of Nicholas' words. I was afraid she would distance herself from everyone, including me.

But she looked at me, her eyes pleading, and she shook her head. I sighed in relief silently,

"Okay. I'll stay." I told her.

"Thank you." She whispered back. She went to sit down while I put some movie on, just as a background noise. I chose Pride and Prejudice, I knew we weren't going to watch it, but the soundtrack was somewhat soothing.

I sat down next to her and took in her position. She was holding herself, as if she was going to physically fall apart. She was closing down, and I was so afraid she wouldn't come out of it. We sat there, silently, for a while. I wasn't going to push her into talking to me. I had heard all of it, but she needed to tell me how she felt. Finally, she whispered,

"I'm really sorry he hated you." And she broke down again. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and brought her closer.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay." I whispered, just holding her close. When the tears finally subsided, she looked at me, her eyes filled with pain.

"It hurt. I could take most of it, I could handle him not liking me, I could even handle him lying to me. But… I can't stand people talking bad of you. He knew that, and he knew it would hurt me." She told me.

"Thank you for defending me, baby, but I didn't want you fighting with him because of me."

"I had to. Mom, you heard him, he seemed like he didn't know me at all. We were together for two years, and he did everything I asked him not to. He seemed like he hadn't heard one word of all the stories we told him. He threw it all back, twisting everything. Why? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. None of it was your fault, okay? He just didn't care to get to know you, to know that you would never force him into anything. You told me you knew he didn't want to be one of us, and you were okay with that. He chose to lie to you, to not tell you something as simple as going out of town to play, he should've just told you the truth." I said. She sniffed.

"I liked him, I really did. I never said 'I love you' to him, though. I did love him, but something was always off. He was never around, he treated you so badly." She said. And the guilt was back,

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault. He didn't like me, so he hurt you." I said, my voice cracking.

"It was not your fault. Mom, don't ever say that. You're my favorite. If the guy I'm with can't get along with my family, I don't want to stay with him. That's the way it is, and I'm not changing."

"May, I…I have to ask… do you… do you think I boss you around? Or baby you? Or all those things he said for that matter?" I needed to know.

"NO!" She said with conviction. "No, I don't. Mom, you surely don't boss me around at all. You told me to do the exact opposite of what happened yesterday. And you don't baby me. You care for me. And I want you around. I'm the one that keeps asking for advice, not you trying to make me listen. I'm lucky to have a mother that is _immortal_, and knows exactly what I'm going through. I love you, more than anything, and nothing will change that."

"I love you, too, May. And thank you, for trusting me. And sticking up for me. I heard that slap." She laughed a bit.

"He called you a freak. No one calls my Momma a freak and walks away unscathed." She was joking again. I let out a sigh of relief.

"May? You do know you're going to tell you father about it, soon." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"I know. By the way, thank you for not telling him." I looked at her, puzzled. "I heard you talking sometime during the night. You told him you weren't going to betray my trust in you by telling him. So thank you. I will tell everyone eventually, I just need to cool off a bit, and let it tone down. I know what this family is capable of doing. Jacob is only alive because he is a werewolf. Nick can't heal fast, I'm scared dad and the others may damage him way beyond repair. As much as he hurt me, he doesn't deserve that."

"I agree. We'll talk them out of doing anything… painful." I said. She smiled. "Oh, and May? Your dad and I were talking this weekend… would you like to go with us to Forks next weekend to visit your Grandpa?" Her eyes lit up,

"Really?" I nodded. "Yes, yes I would like that very much. Thank you." I smiled at her.

"We knew you would be… well, not okay, so we figured some time away can do you good. You can spend some time with Leah." I said. Leah turned out to be a great friend, once you get past the bitterness.

She nodded. "I miss Grandpa."

"I miss him, too, baby."

* * *

After our talk, Nessie seemed a little less lost. But nowhere near healed. The week had passed quickly, and she didn't talk about what happened again. It was Friday, and we were on our last class for the day. Nick had kept his distance, just once trying to approach her. I went all overprotective, - just like he said – and told him to stay away. He didn't bother us again.

I had called Charlie and told him we were coming, and he was thrilled. We were going to pick Edward up and drive to Forks right after school. Renesmee and Sara were bouncing up and down with excitement. It would be Sara's first time in Forks, and with all the stories we told her about that town, she was more than eager to go. The bell rang, and the both of them all but ran out the door. I laughed, along with Alice, and walked down the hallway. When we arrived at the parking lot, they were jumping, ready to go. I had the keys, though, so they had to wait.

"Bella!"

"Beb!"

They both whined when I slowed my pace. I smiled at them, and opened the car. They got in, and exclaimed,

"Finally!" I just laughed.

We dropped Alice off when we picked Edward up. She would catch a ride with the others. We were driving my car, but I had let Edward drive down to Forks. Sara got used to the speed, not after a lot of complaining and yelling though. Halfway through the trip, the silence was boring me. I turned around in my seat, looking at the both of them,

"You girls excited?" I asked, for something to say. They both smiled and yelled,

"YEAH!" Which made my ears hurt. Stupid sensitive hearing.

"Okay, so we'll go to the old house first, and tomorrow we'll stay with Grandpa all day, okay? You can show Sara around, Nessie. Our cottage, the meadow, the forest… just be careful!" I said. She nodded, smiling,

"You're going to love it, Sar. The cottage is so beautiful, magical. And the meadow is gorgeous. I love it there…" She kept enlisting all the things they would be doing there, and I turned back to the front.

Renesmee was putting up a good show. She went back to school and talked to everyone as if nothing happened, but one look into her eyes and you could see how hurt she really was. Her eyes didn't sparkle, her voice held a somewhat dead tone to it, her smiles never reached her eyes. I was hoping this little trip would help her somehow. Maybe seeing Charlie would be good. Although I think he would recognize the symptoms. After seeing me turn into a zombie for six months, Charlie turned an expert in reading people. Her empty eyes looked just like mine back then, and it wouldn't go unnoticed with my dad.

Although right now, Renesmee was genuinely excited. It was probably the fact that she was going back to her hometown, with her best friend. And she was going to see her Grandpa that she hadn't seen since he showed up at our birthday almost three years ago. I was hoping it would do her good.

We finally arrived, Edward going straight to our old home. Sara and Nessie all but jumped from the car as soon as it was parked. Edward and I grabbed our overnight bags, and he opened the door for us. Nessie dragged Sara to Edward's old room, the only one with a bed. They would sleep in there.

As soon as they were done looking around, I called them,

"Wanna go check the cottage?" Nessie nodded, and I grabbed Sara, and pulled her onto my back to run. We were there in a few seconds.

"Just like how I remember it." Renesmee said. I chuckled, that was what I had said not a week ago. We walked in, and stayed there till both the girls' stomachs decided to let us know how hungry they were. We drove to Port Angeles to have dinner, and as soon as we were back, they both went to sleep.

They woke up early, and before nine we were speeding towards Charlie's place. I took a deep breath, once we reached the front porch, and knocked.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! =]_

_You guys are so awesome, your reviews are what keep me going... Thanks a lot, I love y'all! And please review! They make my day =')  
_


	17. Charlie

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long... my excuse: I'm a lazy girl! HA! Sorry...  
_

_I was writing this on Thursday and actually watching TV (a feat for me) and then suddenly they announce Michael Jackson's death. My inspiration was gone... I stopped writing. That guy was just... words cannot describe. I love his songs, and I was really shocked with the news. As was everybody else, I'm sure. So, I only got back to writing yesterday. Sorry guys. And R.I.P. Michael =(_

_This chapter goes to georgia1997 (izzy1993) for being my 200th review =]_

_This is definetly not my best chapter, btw...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything..._

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the Chapter: Since You Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Chapter 16 – Charlie

BPOV

"Bella?" The person that answered the door called. I looked up and smiled.

"SETH!" And eagerly jumped into his arms, hugging him.

"How are ya doing, sis?" He asked, once I let go of him.

"Good, good." I said. He finally opened the door fully, so we could get inside. I stepped in first, and Edward followed me, grabbing my hand.

"Seth, good to see you, man." Edward said, shaking Seth's hand.

"Uncle Seth!" Renesmee exclaimed, and hugged him with as much strength as she could. He hugged back just as enthusiastically.

"Nessie!" He said, and let her down. "And who is this?" He asked, eyeing Sara.

"This is Sara, she's my best friend. She lives with us." Nessie explained. Seth smiled at her, and said,

"Well, nice to meet you, Sara."

"You, too." She replied, smiling slightly. I made my way into the living room, where I knew my dad was.

"Hi, daddy." I called him. He looked up from the TV, and smiled.

"Bells!" He got up to give me a hug. "I missed you, hun." He said.

"I missed you, too, Dad." I replied. He let go of me, and shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Edward."

"You, too, Charlie." We made our way to the couch, giving space to Nessie to greet him.

"Grandpa!!!" She exclaimed, loud enough to make me wince.

"Hi, sweetheart." My dad said, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

"Me too, grandpa. How are you?" She asked. Charlie looked at her, and frowned slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And who is that?" He asked, looking at Sara, standing awkwardly by the living room door.

"It's Sara, grandpa. Remember, you met her at my birthday party." She said.

"Oh, right, right, how are you, Sara?" He asked, with a smile.

"I'm good, Mr. Swan." She said.

"Oh, none of this nonsense, call me Charlie." He smiled again, and sat down next to me.

"How's everyone, Bells?"

"Oh, they're good. Esme and Carlisle asked to send their regards. And Alice told me to say that she misses you." I told him. He nodded. He looked at Nessie once again, and I think he noticed her faraway look. He looked at me, and I sighed silently.

"May, sweetie, why don't you show Sara around?" I asked, sensing that Charlie wanted to talk.

"Sure, Mom. C'mon, Sara." She said, grabbing Sara's hand. Sara looked at me, and smiled.

"Okay. I want to know where Mom spent her last single days." I just laughed. They left, going to the backyard.

"Mom?" I heard Charlie ask. I shrugged.

"She's like a sister to Nessie. She asked one day if she could call me Mom, and I said yes. She is like my daughter anyways." I said. He smiled.

"What's wrong with Nessie, Bells? I know that look, I've seen it before, in you." He said. I knew he'd notice it right away. For everyone else, Nessie was just fine, but we knew better.

"She… broke up with her boyfriend. It was… quite bad. He lied to her, and you know how much she hates being lied to. And he said some things that hurt her. Pretty bad. I talked to her, dad, she's not going to be like me. I promise you that, but she won't be fine for a while. We brought her here to be away from the painful memories, and to be with you. She misses you so much."

I told him, truthfully. He nodded.

"I'm glad you talked to her, Bella. I don't think I'd handle well to see her like… like you, back then." He said, whispering the last part. I put my arm around his shoulders, and rested my head on his left one.

"I'm sorry, daddy. She'll be okay. She's not me, she expresses herself better, she doesn't keep things bottled up."

"Good." He said. I smiled, and listened in for the first time. I couldn't pick any other heartbeats.

"Where's Sue?" I asked.

"Oh, she's down in La Push, she needed to check on Leah for some reason. She'll be back for dinner." I smiled at him. His eyes shone when he talked about Sue, and it made me glad that he had someone to live the rest of his life with. He deserved it.

"Is Leah coming with her? I miss her." I said. He looked perplexed at first, and then remembered we were in speaking terms. It was hard to let go of old grudges, but we made it through. Apparently, my father had forgotten it.

"Yeah, yeah, she is. I told them you were coming, and they promised to show up. Seth stayed behind because he claimed he didn't want to get caught up in girly stuff. His words, not mine." He said, when he saw us laughing.

Seth joined us in our talk, and we spent the whole morning going down memory lane. Around eleven in the morning, I started making lunch for the food-eaters. I was done in half an hour, letting it warm in the oven. I was going back to the living room when I heard a squeal. I ran out the back door to find Sara perched up Nessie's back, laughing.

I smiled at them, Edward, dad and Seth coming right behind me. They were smiling at the scene too. It's been a week since we had seen Nessie laugh like that, and it was somewhat relieving.

"What's this all about?" I heard Edward ask, for the sake of the others. He had already heard everything from Sara's mind.

"Nessie was telling me some stories about this tree and that window." Sara said. I just laughed. I had told Renesmee about her dad climbing into my room every night. I saw my dad raise his eyebrow, though, so I shut up. I might be an invincible vampire, but he was still my dad.

"You girls hungry?" I asked, changing the subject. They both nodded.

"Good, I made lunch. C'mon, you have to eat." I motioned with one hand for them to come inside. The rest followed suit. They all sat down at the table in the kitchen, and I served them all, making sure to put more food in Seth's plate. I remember how much werewolves eat.

"This is delicious, Bells." Charlie said, after a few bites. I just smiled at him.

"What's in the agenda for this afternoon?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence. I was leaning against the kitchen counter, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. They all looked up from their plates, and shrugged. I laughed at that.

"Okay, then. We'll stay around here, and Nessie, you can catch up with your grandpa for a while. Leah and Sue should be here in a couple of hours, I want to be here, I want to talk to Leah." I said. They all just nodded, not really paying attention to me.

When they finished, I rushed them all to the living room while I did the dishes. It was much easier to do them now, with the speed. I was done in less than five minutes, and joined them soon after. They were all watching baseball on TV.

I couldn't help but compare their game with our vampire one. The one we were watching looked so boring. Everyone was so slow, I felt like laughing out loud. I guess I couldn't see sports with the same eyes again.

Charlie was a bit surprised to see me actually watching the game, and surprisingly enough, knowing what was going on. He did comment on it, but I just shrugged and pointed to Edward and Nessie,

"Their fault. They're both fanatics, along with Emmett. I couldn't help it, it comes with the family." Dad just laughed. "I even learned to play a bit." I said, just to see his face. His jaw dropped, and it was my turn to laugh. "C'mon, dad, even you noticed I did gain some balance after Nessie was born." I said teasingly. He closed his mouth, with a loud snap, and smiled.

"She did change you for the best, Bells." He said, affectionately. He ruffled Nessie's hair in appreciation, and she smiled.

"She sure did." I said.

We heard the door open just as I finished saying that, and I smelled the wolf coming in.

"Leah!" I exclaimed, getting up a little bit too fast for a human, and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Bella." She said, laughing at my enthusiasm. "How you doin', sis?" She asked.

"Great, you?"

"I'm good." She said, but it didn't convince me. I looked into her eyes, but she just shrugged. I sighed, and made a mental note to talk to her later. She proceeded to the living room, while I greeted Sue,

"Hey, Sue, how are you?" I asked, politely.

"I'm good, Bella. And you?" She asked me.

"Good, good." I said, smiling. I gently guided her to the living room, where she greeted everyone.

We talked a bit, laughed a lot, and caught up with each other. I missed this so much, being able to talk to my family. I just wished my mom could be here as well. My dad, sensing my distress, put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, relishing on our time together. I knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"What are you thinking about so intently, Bells?" He asked.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm fine." I said.

"You miss Renée." He said, not believing me. I just nodded against his shoulder. "I miss her, too, sweetheart." He said. I looked up at his eyes, and smiled a bit.

"I had a hard time letting go, Dad. But I'm okay now, I promise. Jasper helped me." I said, sincerely.

"Jasper?" He asked.

"Yeah… he has a way with your emotions, ya know. He talked to me, and helped me, like a true big brother." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad. I'm happy to know you're going to be fine, you have a family that loves you and will protect you when I'm not around anymore." He said.

"Don't talk like that, Daddy, please. Let's just enjoy the moment." I said. Everyone was now looking at us, their conversations temporarily forgotten. I just smiled a bit, and tried to take the attention off myself, yet again,

"Leah? Can we… can we take a walk?" I asked. She knew I'd corner her one way or another, so she agreed. The rest just resumed their previous activities.

We walked through the backyard, into the forest. We were far away that no one would hear us.

"What's wrong, Leah? I know something is not right, so don't try and hide it." I said.

She took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Bella. It's… it's Jacob." She said. I froze. "He heard you were here, and I just… I just didn't want him anywhere near you, so we had a fight."

Leah and Jacob were dating. I was glad about that, she deserved to be happy. And if Jacob made her happy, then so be it.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. It's my fault. Again. I was hoping Jacob would let it go, and try to be happy."

"It's not your fault, Bells. It's his. I'm dating him, and I blame him, so don't you dare put it on you. I was just having a hard time convincing him that seeing you or Nessie right now would make you uncomfortable. And he accused me of protecting you.

"But of course I'm protecting you. You're family. He hurt you. It's only logical. But I would advise you to not let the girls out of your sight tonight and tomorrow. He only heard about it this afternoon, that was why he didn't try anything earlier."

"Thanks Leah. I'll keep an eye on them. The last thing I need right now is Jacob showing up. Nessie is already hurt enough as it is. She doesn't need any more of that." I told her. She looked at me confused. "She broke up with her boyfriend. It was quite nasty and he said some things that stung. He… he hated me, and he hurt her because of it. It was horrible, she was just like I was when Edward left. But this weekend away helped her, she's laughing and smiling, really smiling.

"I really don't want Jacob anywhere near her. He might have been my best friend once, but he hurt my baby, and I can't forgive him for that. I may be civil towards him if needed, but I can't let him try anything else."

"I won't let him. I promise." Leah said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Okay, so let's move to better topics, how is everything going in here?" I asked, lightly.

"It's going good, actually. Seth is dating." She said. I squealed.

"Really?" She nodded, "That's so great!" I exclaimed. He deserved it.

"Who is she?"

"Well, her name is Abigail, and she's actually Jared's daughter." My eyes were wide open. "He didn't imprint on her, I don't think. But they are in love." She said. I smiled.

"That's awesome."

We talked a little, till it started getting dark. We went back into the house, and saw the whole family sitting around the living room, playing a game of Scrabble. Edward wasn't allowed to play, so he was sitting in one of the recliners, pouting slightly. I chuckled and went to him.

"They didn't let you play?" I asked, playfully. He pouted some more and shook his head. I sat down on his lap,

"The poor baby." I taunted him. He growled, and tickled me. I just laughed, holding on to him harder.

"Sorry, sorry."

"That's not the word, love." He said, still tickling me.

"Toodles, toodles." I said. He stopped and chuckled at my pouty face. He kissed it away.

"I love you." He said.

"Uhmmm love you, too." I said back. The rest of the evening was spent in the same way, we had a great time. The girls, however, were dead on their feet by eleven. Sara had fallen asleep and Nessie was almost gone as well. So we each grabbed one of them, and after our goodbyes, carried them to the car. We promised we'd stop by tomorrow for lunch, before we hit the road back.

"Leah said to watch out for Jacob." I told Edward once we were inside the car. He nodded, his face expressionless.

"And to keep an eye on the girls at night." He nodded again.

We got into the house and we put them in Edward's bedroom, sitting down next to them. They were already deep asleep.

Edward suddenly stiffened. I looked at him, and he shook his head.

"Stay here, and keep an eye on them. Don't leave them alone." I just nodded, too scared to do anything else. As soon as he was gone, I got the faint scent of a werewolf, and I knew for sure it was Jacob.

I didn't want to see him. I would only hurt myself more in the process. I sat quietly in the room, listening to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward hiss.

"I want to see Bella." Jacob replied.

"Are you really that stupid, Jacob? What makes you think that she wants to see you?" Edward said.

"I know she wants to talk to me." Jacob told him, smugly. I wanted to laugh out loud at that.

"Do you remember the last time we talked, Jacob? What happened? Do you think I won't do the same? And you know, Leah warned us about you. Your own girlfriend doesn't trust you anywhere near her family." I heard Jacob chuckle. "They are her family, Jacob, whether you like it or not. Bella is her sister, and she'd rather protect her than you. Doesn't that say anything?"

"I know Bella and Nessie want to talk to me. I know it, and I wanna see them." Jacob said. I was hissing lowly, my anger getting the best of me.

"You won't lay your eyes on them. Haven't you hurt them enough? If you really wanted them to forgive you, you wouldn't be here right now. You don't know them, do you? Don't you know how much it hurts them to think that their best friend hurt them so much like that? Do you think they actually want to forgive you? I know they don't. Nessie has nightmares because of you. How much of a friend are you?" Edward's voice was calm, but it held some hatred.

"Leah's on her way. Would you like to explain to her why you went against her just to see someone that doesn't want to see you?"

"Yes, Jacob, I'm serious." Edward must have replied to his thoughts. "I would do anything to protect my girls, and you know it."

"Whatever." I heard Jacob murmur.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I heard the door slam, and in a second, Edward was by my side.

"Won't he ever give up?" I asked, rhetorically. "Why does he do that?"

"He thinks he didn't do anything wrong. In his mind, Nessie was his, he treats her like a possession of some sorts, not a living being. He doesn't care if anyone else is hurt, love, he only wants what is 'his'." He said, quoting the word his.

"He's not the Jacob I knew, Edward. It hurts so much to see him like that. Leah is really special, and he can't see that. He just hurts her again and again. It's not fair." And it's my fault, I added mentally.

"And it's not your fault, Bella." I looked at him, wondering if he read my mind. "I know you, Bella, I may not be able to read your mind, but I do know what you're thinking. And it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this, okay? Promise me." I nodded. He pulled me to him, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much, Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you, too, Edward. I promise to let it go. Just… don't ever mention his name around me anymore, please." I asked him. He nodded. Somewhere in the forest, I heard a wolf's howl.

"He heard you, and he is thinking that I was the one that asked you to say that. I don't think he will give up, love, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll just ignore whatever attempts he does. I don't care anymore. I don't care if I hurt him, physically or otherwise. I just don't care." I said, my voice failing in the end.

The girls slept through all the commotion. The next day, we ran around the woods with Sara, to show her our old baseball field, and our meadow and everything. We made our way to Charlie's place before noon, and talked a bit.

Renesmee was laughing and talking animatedly with Seth, arguing about video games. During lunch, Edward and I stayed in the same place as we had yesterday, watching them interact. When it was time to go, Nessie cried a bit, but nothing alarming. I gave my dad a big hug,

"I love you, daddy. Don't ever forget that." I said.

"Love you, too, Bells." He replied. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." I said. We all left after saying our goodbyes to Sue, Leah and Seth. We got into our car and Edward sped off towards Vancouver once again.

Midway through the trip, I looked back, and saw both Sara and Nessie whispering, and giggling. Nessie sensed me looking at her, and looked up, smiling.

It reached her eyes. I let out a sigh of relief.

She was starting to heal.

* * *

_Really not my best chapter... I know... sorry..._

_On another note: Sorry Americans, but Brazil is just... better! HA! We're not five times world champions for nothing. Football (or soccer for the Americans) is our sport. I watched the game (that's why I'm only posting now!) and I have to say, the Americans tried... but we all knew they wouldn't hold the score. Confederations Cup is ours! Three times in a row XD I'm just too happy and chipper to care *smug smile* And Kaká is just too cute... *drools* (For those who have no idea what I'm talking about - Brazil x USA was the Confederations Cup final game. The Americans played okay, but no one beats Brazil...)_

_Review! Even if you're American and got offended with my smugness... I'm sorry! XD  
_


	18. Sunny Day

_Hey guys! Again, sorry for the delay. I couldn't get this chapter right. The main reason is... I'm re-reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, because of the movie that's coming out next week (huge YAY!). So, it gets kinda hard to come back to Twilight. I mix up the characters personalities, and it's horrible lol I just get too much into the story XD_

_Good news is: my boss will be out of town the next few weeks, so I will have more free time to write. I'll try and update more often during winter break. _

_Some EdwardxNessie in the chapter, sorry if it's a bit repetitive, but I just needed it to make the story flow..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... I borrowed some lines and inspiration from the book Twilight, though. _

_Enjoy XD  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Who Knew - Pink

* * *

Chapter 17 – Sunny day

RPOV

It's been a month since the Nick 'incident' as we call it. I was doing a lot better. I didn't act childishly when I saw Nick around school. No looking to the other side, no snide remarks. I just… stopped caring. If he approached me, I would simply stare at him. I wasn't left alone with him, which was a wise idea, or I'd snap once again.

Everyone had been supportive. I had yet to tell Dad what exactly was said, but I had to make sure he was in a good mood, or else we all know what will happen. He had been in a weird mood since we came back from Forks, and Mom said it was something to do with Jacob. I didn't need to know anything else.

Graduation was getting closer. I was so excited, I couldn't wait. We would be hosting a graduation party in our house. Alice's idea, of course. She said the last time she did it, it was a success. Sort of. It was a success for those who had no idea of what was going on right under their noses. Mom said she didn't even notice the time passing, she and everyone were too preoccupied about Victoria apparently.

But there were no army of newborns this time, and we were going to fully enjoy our graduation. We would be throwing the party of the century. I didn't like partying all that much, but this was a joint party for me, Mom, Alice, Sara and Cole, so I wouldn't be the main focus. I was glad about that.

It was another dull Monday morning, and it was sunny, unfortunately. Everyone was going hunting, while Sara and I got stuck with going to school. I got ready quickly, not dwelling on the fact that school would be twice as boring without Alice and Mom, or I'd beg them to let me go along. I couldn't leave Sara by herself, though, so I just sighed and made my way downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for me, to say goodbye. I just smiled at them, and each one took their turns giving me a quick hug. Mom was the last one,

"Take care of Sara, okay? Be careful and no snapping at anyone!" She said. I laughed and nodded. "We'll be back before nightfall." I nodded again, she pecked my lips and went off.

"Sara!!" I yelled. "We're gonna be late, hurry up." I said, going to the garage to get my car. I waited for her on the driveway, she climbed into the passenger side a minute later.

"Mom told me to make sure you remain calm for the whole day." She told me. I just laughed.

"I promise. I'm not going to murder anyone." She let out a small giggle at that. "Cole's coming to school, right?" She nodded. "Okay, it won't be so boring then. Sar, we gotta go find ourselves good dresses for prom. Without Alice!"

"Agreed." She replied. "I've never been dress shopping with Alice though." She mused.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna do it." She laughed. We arrived at school pretty quickly, and made our way to our first class. Cole had joined us, walking with us to the classroom and dropping us off, going to his own. Classes went by quickly.

Finally it was lunch! We sat at our usual table, and talked to each other. Everything was going good, I hadn't seen Nick once, which was good. Without Mom and Alice here to restrain myself, it would be easier for me to just rip his head off. Figuratively speaking. I was not a murderer.

Then the unexpected happened. Nick came over to our table and sat down. Cole put his arm around my shoulders. For everyone else, it seemed like a comforting gesture, but he really was getting ready to restrain me if necessary.

"Can we talk?" Nick said, not really looking at me.

"What is there to talk, Nicholas? You made yourself pretty clear a month ago. Why are you here now?" I asked, venom flowing through the words.

"Because your freaky family wouldn't leave you alone around here. I wanted to talk to you, but that one time I tried _Bella," _he sneered her name, "almost punched me, so I stayed away. But she's not here right now, and I want to talk to you. Alone." He said.

"They stay here if you want to talk, Nick. For your own safety." I said. I was sick and tired of crying over him. I was a zombie for a couple of weeks. That trip to Forks helped a lot, being with Grandpa made me calm somewhat. Nick had hurt me so badly. But I wanted to forget and move on.

"I'm sorry." He said. I just glared at him.

"That's not going to make me forgive you, Nicholas. Don't you think I didn't notice the way you just sneered my mother's name right now? Your apology is not sincere, and I don't accept it."

"But –" he started, but I cut him off.

"I was going to break up with you after Prom, ya know? I knew you wanted to go off to college and play soccer professionally, and I wasn't going to hold you back. But you never gave me the chance. You just assumed. And you know what happens when you assume." I said. He nodded, sadly.

"I can't forgive you. You hurt me. You did everything I asked you not to. I told you everything about me, and you didn't even have the decency to pay attention. You lied to me, you insulted me and my family, you hate my mom. I can't get along with you anymore. I don't want to. Please, understand that, and leave me alone." I said, my voice cracking in the end. I wasn't crying, I just promised myself not to. "I knew you, maybe better than you know yourself. I never thought you'd be the one to hurt me so deeply."

"You left her on a numb state, Nick. I don't want to see my sister like that ever again. I suggest you just leave us the hell alone from now on. Just because Bella is not here does not mean Renesmee is left unprotected. You should be glad that Edward, Emmett and Jasper don't know the whole story. They almost managed to kill a werewolf, and that's almost impossible. So I'd probably lay low and stay away." Sara said, her voice holding a threat to it. I smiled at her, she was the best.

"I'm really sorry, Renesmee. I know you won't forgive me, but I just wanted you to know. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye." He said, his head down, and suddenly he was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was finally free. I told him off, I was stronger than I thought. I didn't break down, I didn't feel guilty. I felt… relieved. I knew that I was going to be okay. I could talk about it freely, no pain in my chest, no nothing.

I let out a laugh. Sara and Cole stared at me weirdly. I just laughed again.

"I'm finally free." I said. It seemed to explain everything to them. They both smiled at me, and soon I was engulfed in a huge hug by Sara.

"I'm so glad, sis. I was so worried about you. You were so… so…"

"Dead?" I finished for her.

"Yeah. I knew you were faking most of your smiles, I saw how much you were hurting. I'm glad you're going to be able to put it all behind you." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"After everything that happened to me, I just learned to toughen up a bit. I spent too much time sulking over what Jacob did to me, that I mostly lost fifteen years of my life. I am not doing it all over again. So what if I'm not a lucky girl like you, or Mom or Alice… that found love so quickly. I will find mine one day. If I get a few wrong choices along the way, so be it. I don't care. I'm going to live life to its fullest." I said.

"Good for you." Sara and Cole said in unison. I laughed again. Soon, the bell rang and we ran off to our next classes. During my last class, I decided that I was going to tell Dad all that happened. And make him promise not to do anything to Nick remotely like what they did with Jacob. Just five minutes after I had made that decision, my phone vibrated. I quickly opened the flip to check my new message.

"_I'm coming home earlier so we can talk. Alice told me. Love you, daddy."_

Great. So we'd have the house to ourselves. I just had to ask Sara to go over to Cole's for the afternoon. When the final bell rang, I ran off to the car, and asked them. They said it was no problem, so Sara went over to Cole's car and they sped off. I got into my baby, and drove off, speeding all the way. I got home really fast, and waiting by the porch stairs was my dad.

"Daddy." I yelled as I got out of the car, running up to him and giving him a hug. He laughed at my silliness.

"You're in a good mood today." He stated. I nodded.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Good, I don't really want to go out. Let's go inside." I said. He nodded, grabbing my backpack that I had dropped, carrying it inside. We made it to my room, and I sat down on my bed, taking off my shoes before crawling to the middle of it, resting my back against the headboard. Dad just sat down on my chair.

"Before I say anything. Dad, promise me you won't do whatever it was you did with Jacob. Nick is human. Don't go after him, okay? Leave him be." I said. He reluctantly nodded his head.

"Good. Okay…" I took a deep breath and, while looking down at my hands resting on my lap, started my tale.

"He lied to me. It was silly, really, he was going out of town for a tournament. There was this scout in there, to get the best players and award them with scholarships. He told me he was going out of town, but he didn't tell me why and only let me know he was leaving two days before. Cole was the one to tell me where he went. When he came back, I was mad. Because he lied to me. There was no reason for him to hide it from me, it was an important thing for him, I would have supported him.

"Anyways, when he came back, you know I talked to him, and I asked Mom to stay in the house, so she could intervene if needed. She told me to listen to him, to let him explain before jumping to conclusions, and I tried, but… he started saying things, and they hurt. So I lashed out too.

"He kept stalling, not telling me why he lied. I got so worked up. Then he blurted out that he hated Mom. He called her a freak, so I slapped him. That didn't stop him, he basically said we were forcing Sara to be one of us. Which's not true. When I said she wanted to be one of us, he finally let out why he lied. He said he didn't want to be one of us.

"I already knew that. He didn't even need to tell me, I knew. I had planned on breaking up with him, after graduation. We could be friends, and go on with our lives. But he thought I'd force him into it. And he started saying things that I had once asked him not to say. He said he had already hurt me, so why not hurt some more, right?" I related, my voice void of any emotions, my head still down.

"So he said, and I quote, 'I don't like your family, I absolutely hate your mother and I don't want to become a freaking bloodsucker.' I was completely heartbroken by then. I asked him why he hated mom so much, and he said she treated me like a kid, and that she was always around, bossing me and all that. Everyone knows that is not true." I said, lifting my head.

"We know that, baby." Dad said. "Your relationship with your mother is one no one understands, not even me, and that's saying something, because I'm always around you. Sometimes I feel jealous of the bond you have, but I know it's something only a woman would ever know. She carried you, and the bond was formed before I even got around to the idea of having a baby. He shouldn't have judged you like that, that was really low of him." He finished, his voice low. I nodded.

"Yes. Anyways, I completely lost it then, and yelled at him. Telling him that he never even paid attention to all the stories we told him, how Mom literally died for me, and how I was almost killed just for being different. He never cared. Mom had even told me to let him explain, and all, and I did the exact opposite, and he was accusing her of ordering me around. Then he accused you all of being overprotective, saying I couldn't take care of myself. He said he liked me, but that he couldn't handle my family, and when I said I chose to be with you because I love you all, he just said he couldn't take it anymore.

"I told him then that I never intended on turning him. And told him to go." I finished and looking up at him.

"I can't believe it. Is he that thick? I mean, seriously, even Sara knew, one week after knowing you, that you hated being lied to, and that you love you family. He dated you for two years, and he used everything you told him against you. That was… that was horrible, Ness. I… I…" He said, his voice filled with anger.

"Daddy, calm down." I said, getting up and walking to him. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down a little.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just so hard. To have to hear you telling me how much he hurt you. You've been hurt enough to last a lifetime." He said. I nodded, and sat down sideways on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, daddy. I'm over him, though, I promise." I said. He just kissed my hair.

"What happened then?" He urged me to continue.

"Well, I started crying, a lot. A few minutes later, Mom came. She was giving me my space, letting me choose. She knocked and asked if she could come in, and then she walked in slowly, waiting for a reaction. She comforted me, and then suddenly she got up. I thought she was going to leave me. But she just went down to get me a glass of water and some hot chocolate. It made me feel better, but I was still horrible. She helped me into bed and all, and I didn't even notice. She was going to leave me alone, but I asked her to stay. I needed her. I clung to her as if my life depended on it." I said. He nodded,

"Yes, I know. I saw that. Even in your sleep, your face held so much pain. It hurt me." He told me.

"I'm so sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered, looking down. He just held me closer and kissed my hair once again.

"It's not your fault, and you know it. Just like your mother, I hurt when you hurt." He said. I nodded and continued.

"When I woke up, I was so weak, and my throat hurt because of all the yelling. I tried getting up, but I almost fell over. Mom carried me to the bathtub, and helped me. She had to carry me downstairs because I couldn't hold my weight. Grandma was home, but she didn't ask any questions, which was good. After I ate and drank some blood, I restored some energy. Then I told Mom everything, even though she had heard it all. I learned from experience that keeping everything bottled up will only worsen your state, so I let it all out. And as you know, I was numb for a couple of weeks.

"But today, at school, Nick came over, apologizing. I didn't accept it, but I did say a few things to him. And I decided to just start over. I don't want to mope around anymore. Yes, I've been hurt, so what? At least I learned something out of it. One day I'll find the 'one' for me. He's out there, I know it. I just have to be patient." I said.

"I agree. Hey, I waited almost a hundred years till I found Bella, it's only fair you share my agony." He said playfully. I just laughed.

"NO! Daddy, please! I don't think I can wait a hundred years. I am not as patient as you, and living in a house full of couples kinda doesn't help me either." I said, laughing.

"I just can't even think about giving you away, it's good to know you need me, and want to talk to me." He said, his voice a little sad. I gave him a hug from my spot on his lap, and pecked his cheek.

"Oh, daddy. Don't worry. No matter who I marry, you'll always be my number one." I said, sincerely. He kissed my forehead and was about to say something, when my stomach rumbled. We both laughed.

"Okay, I think the half-human needs food." He said. I just nodded. I hadn't eaten anything today. "Tell you what," he continued, "I'm going to take you out today. Put your shoes on, and let's go."

I giggled at his eagerness, and did as told. Five minutes later, we were arriving on a simple but quite nice restaurant. He led me through the door, his hand on my small back. We got a table and I ordered some pasta and a coke.

"You know, this reminds me of the first time I took Bella out for dinner." Dad said.

"Oooh, do tell!" I urged him. He smiled at me, and started.

"Remember when I told you she was attacked on the street?" I nodded. "Well, after I… 'rescued' her, I took her to the restaurant she was supposed to meet her friends. They were just leaving, and I thought Bella should eat something, she might have been going into shock or something, and also I was afraid that, if I were left alone, I'd go kill those _low lifes_. So I suggested that she ate something and I'd drive her home. And she accepted.

"On that dinner, she started asking me question after question, till she basically told me she knew I could read minds. I told her my reasons to being where I was, and once she was satisfied with the answer, we left the restaurant."

He was interrupted by the waiter bringing my food. I took a bite, my eyes never leaving my dad's. He smiled and continued.

"So, during the ride home, she inquired on why I couldn't hear her mind. I told her that I guessed her mind didn't work the same as others, and do you know what she said?" He asked, amused. I shook my head, eating another bite.

"She said 'my mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?'" He said, imitating Mom's voice. I laughed,

"Only Mom would think she's the freak while speaking to a guy that reads minds." I said in a whisper. Dad laughed at me.

"That's what I said to her… 'I hear voices in my head and you think you're the freak.' After that, she just told me she knew what I was and she didn't care, which made me mad at first, but now… I just can't even think about living a life without Bella." He finished. I smiled. His eyes shone with love.

"Thank you for telling me that." I said, smiling a bit. I finished my pasta, and we headed home. Everyone was back by now. They all greeted us, and I dragged Dad upstairs to my room.

I gave him a hug, once we reached the doorway, and whispered,

"Thank you so much for today, Daddy. Thanks for not freaking out on me, and for listening. And please, keep word to your promise, don't go after Nick, okay?" He sighed and nodded.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl. Now… off to do your homework." He said, playfully pushing me over to my desk.

I just groaned. I couldn't wait for graduation.

* * *

_Crappy ending I know lol... _

_**Guys, I have a question for the Americans out there: Your senior Prom happens before or after the school year is over? Or does it varies? Thanks to whoever answers it!**_

_Who else is anxiously waiting for the HP premiere? I know I am! Getting goosebumps just thinking about it! XD  
_

_Thanks a lot for sticking with it, and please review! Love y'all XD  
_


	19. Shopping and Talks

_Hello everyone! New chapter... I'm trying to get the next one ready before the weekend, cause I'm having an HP movie marathon, and it'll be hard to get in-character again after that lol. _

_Thank you to everyone who answered my question. It was a stupid question, but the American school system is just so different than ours, it gets confusing. As in, I finished college in November, but my graduation ceremony and party were in February, and I only got my diploma in May... yeah XD And we don't have High School Prom, unless it's a big, private school, and I didn't study in one of those. And even then, they're held right after school ends XD _

_I hope you like this chapter, there's a bit of ExB ;)_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Hot Blooded - Foreigner (_lol_)

* * *

Chapter 18 – Shopping and talks

BPOV

It's been a week since Renesmee told Edward what happened. It surprised me that he took it so calmly. I was ready to use all my force to keep him from going after Nick, but that wasn't necessary. He knew that, no matter how much Nick had hurt our baby, she would be upset with her Dad for doing anything.

She told me that she was no longer going to think about Nick, or anything he did. She wanted to move on and be happy, and not ruin her life. I was so glad for that.

Right now, Sara, Nessie and I were wandering around the mall. Prom was in a week's time, and we needed dresses. We convinced Alice to leave us do our own shopping, me using the 'wanting to spend time with my girls' card. Good thing she fell for it. She might have seen that we were not going to give in, though. I wouldn't know.

Shopping for formal dresses without Alice could actually be fun. She was a little too much obsessed with finding the 'perfect' dress, and it annoyed me.

I was walking ahead of the two girls, looking through display windows, when I suddenly stopped.

"Found it." I said, smiling. Nessie heard me, and looked up. They both followed me into the store, and I tried it on. It was beautiful, a midnight blue strapless dress, with a lighter blue bow wrapped around my waist. It came down to my knees, and it looked so nice. I already had the shoes to wear with it, and the accessories. I was set.

"Looks perfect, Beb!" Nessie exclaimed, "Edward's going to looove that dress." She said, smiling. I laughed, it sounded so weird for me to hear her calling her Dad by his first name. And talking about him and me like that.

"Thanks, May. I'll take it." I said, turning to the saleswoman. She nodded and after I changed back, rang it up to me. We left the store right after.

"I want a green one." Sara said.

"I want purple!" Nessie stated. I laughed, that girl was obsessed with purple.

"Let's go find them, then."

We walked around, looking for different styles and colors. We finally found the one for Sara. It was dark green, and strapless as well. It was full length, and had an intricate design on her left side, just under the chest. She looked like a princess in it. She was going to wear golden stiletto heels, that match the design. We bought it all, and left to finish our quest of finding Renesmee a dress.

It took us another hour, but we found it. And she too looked like a princess. The dress was a dark purple, with straps attached at the center neckline, and the back was open, with crossed straps. It went down to her ankle as well.

After we were all satisfied with our purchases, we headed towards the food court. The girls were hungry, so we bought some junk food and talked a bit.

"It's too bad I don't have a date anymore." Nessie said, but with humor in her voice. I smiled,

"I can share mine." I winked at her. She laughed. "Tell you what, how about… I'll be your date, and then Edward can arrive a few minutes later. This way you won't have to walk in alone, and I'm sure Edward won't mind either." She looked at me,

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course, May. I already endured Prom… it's your first. You are going to fully enjoy it." I said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best sister ever." She exclaimed loudly. Good thing she remembered to call me sister, because people were looking at us. Sara just laughed.

"Okay, then. We should go home now. C'mon." I said, getting up. We put our stuff on my trunk, and sped home.

Cole and Arthur were there, talking to Carlisle. I saw Cole's face lit up as soon as Sara walked into the room. He ran to her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, and helping her with the bag. Cole was such a gentle guy, he was so perfect for Sara.

I just smiled at them, as they made their way upstairs. Five minutes later, they came down, and Cole was pouting. I looked at him, quizzically.

"She wouldn't let me see the dress." We all laughed.

We kept on talking, it was Saturday, and it started pouring rain outside just as we got home, so we didn't go out. Suddenly, Cole got up and looked at me,

"Hey… Bella, do you mind going with me for a walk?" He asked. I raised one eyebrow at him, and then looked at Edward. He had an amused look, telling me he knew what it was about.

"I'll go with you." Edward said. So I nodded, and we got out on the rain. That was the downside of having magnified hearing. We couldn't have private talks inside the house without someone listening in.

So we ran as fast as we could to the forest that surrounded our house, going deep in as to not get wet. The trees were so close together that they formed a protection from the rain drops.

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap, and I automatically leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked at Cole expectantly. He looked back, his face paler than usually.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing as Edward already knew, and wouldn't tell me.

"I… I wanted to talk to you both, seeing as you act like Sara's parents more than her own. Not that they even care, or anything, and it's so horrible what they did…" He started rambling.

"Cole, calm down!" He took a deep breath. "Okay, start over." I said. He nodded.

"I want to ask Sara to marry me." He blurted out.

It took me half a second to come out of my shocked state, but when I did, I let out a squeal, and smiled warmly at Cole.

"That's great, Cole. But, why are you telling us that?" I asked, still clueless.

"Well… you're her mother, and Edward's her father… so to speak, so I thought I'd do the right thing and talk to you guys before asking her." I felt Edward nod.

"That is a great idea, Cole." He said, probably answering his thoughts, because it didn't make any sense to me.

"What is?" I asked, curious.

"The way he is going to propose." Edward said. I smiled,

"Do tell!" I demanded. Cole laughed, but shook his head.

"Nope, not telling. You're going to have to find out just like everyone else. And no asking Alice either!" He said. I frowned, but nodded.

"I'm so glad she found you, Cole. You make her so happy. She was so shy and reserved when she met us, but with you, it was… like love at first sight. She was happier, more talkative. We could see the differences, even though we had only known her for a short period of time." I said, serious.

"She made me better." He said. "I was so depressed, during all those years, I blamed myself for my mother's death. I knew there was nothing I could have done, but I still felt guilty. Sara helped me overcome this. And so did you, Bella." He said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. Because you survived labor. You showed me that it was not my fault that we couldn't save my mom. We were just not as prepared as you were. And you live life without resentments. That was basically all I knew for a long time. I resented being born. My father didn't hate me, and for a while I hated him for that. It would be so much better if he didn't like me. But, you being here, made me see things through a new perspective. So, thank you." He explained. I looked at him, a bit shocked by his sincerity.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." I said, smiling. He laughed.

"Back to asking Sara…" he said, uncertain.

"Of course you have our blessing, Cole." Edward said. "But just know that you hurt her, and I'll hunt you down." I heard Cole gulp.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's my everything." He said, his eyes shining with love.

"Oh, and Cole. What about her change? Are you going to wait till she's changed and past the newborn stage, or are you going to get married soon?" I asked him, truly curious.

"Well… I think I'm going to wait until after she's changed. I am still afraid of… hurting her in any way." He said. And I got the meaning immediately.

"Good." I said. He smiled sheepishly at me, and got up.

"I better get back, she might be worried." He said. We nodded, but made no motions of getting up to follow him. "Are you coming?" He asked, politely.

We shook our heads. He just smiled and took off.

"Cole is such a sweetheart." I said, looking up into Edward's eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, he was so nervous, even in his thoughts he kept rambling." He told me, laughing a bit, before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I can't believe she's going to get married." I said.

"Yeah, me neither." He said, his voice a bit sad.

"Oh, Edward. It's not like she's going to be away from us. And think of this as a preview from when your real daughter gets married."

"I was just thinking about it." He said. "Are you sure you can't read minds?" He joked. I laughed, pecking his cheek.

"I just know you very well, sweetie." I said, and looked up. "I have something to ask you." I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Well… Nessie doesn't have a date for the Prom, so I told her I'd be her date, and you'd meet us inside a few moments later, just so she didn't show up alone. Oh yeah, and I promised I'd share my date with her." I said with a wink. He smiled,

"That's okay. We've been through it already, but it's a new experience for her. That way the guys won't be all over her. And I'm okay with sharing." He said, laughing.

"Good, because I sort of already promised her I would go with her." I said, smiling. He just winked back at me, kissing my forehead. I snuggled close into his chest. He put his arms around me, holding me to him.

"It still amazes me how well you fit in my arms." He said. I smiled.

"Like jigsaw puzzle pieces." I said. He nodded. "I love you." I told him, kissing him. He kissed me back,

"Love you, too." He murmured, not breaking the kiss. We stayed like that for a while, talking about life and kissing occasionally. I loved that our relationship was not purely physical. We talked a lot, about our feelings and about trivial things. It amazed me, how I could still discover new little things about Edward, after all this time. After thirty years, my love for him just grew.

When I came out of my musings, I noticed the sun rising. Okay, so we stayed here a lot longer than I thought.

"I don't wanna get up." I said, burying my nose on his chest and inhaling deeply. He had the most amazing scent. He hid his head under my hair, and murmured,

"I don't want to, either. But I think we have to go home, or we'll have to keep listening to Emmett's jokes for forever. And you do know I mean forever." He said, laughing. I laughed along. "Plus, Nessie might be worried." He got me there.

I groaned. "Just a few more minutes." I said. He didn't reply, just kissed the spot right under my ear, and smiled.

Suddenly, I wasn't sitting down anymore. Edward got up, carrying me bridal style. I giggled at his antics, looking up at him. His eyes were butterscotch colored. He had just hunted. I loved it when his eyes were like that, it made me melt on the inside.

"I love you." I said, yet again. I just didn't get tired of saying it to him.

"I love you, too, Isabella." He said, smiling. I scrunched up my nose, showing my disgust. "It's your name, Isabella, and it's a beautiful name, so don't make that face again." He said, sternly. I just pouted.

We didn't want to break the moment so he kept a human pace. We kept walking, or he kept walking, until we reached the house. We opened the door, and I was barely on my feet when Nessie came running into me, hugging me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were gone, and I had a nightmare, and I didn't know where you were, and and…" She said, sobbing. I looked up at Edward, alarmed.

"We were just out in the forest, sweetie." I said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded, but didn't let go. I gently grabbed her hand from behind me, and untangled them. I kept hold of one of them, though. "Have you eaten anything?" I asked her. She shook her head. "C'mon then, I'll make you an omelet." I said, pulling her with me.

I had barely reached the kitchen door, when I heard Edward be bombarded with questions. I chuckled to myself when they asked what Cole wanted, and Edward replied, 'how should I know, it's not like I can read his mind.'

I prepared her food really fast, and sat down next to her while she ate.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked, gently. She swallowed her bite and looked at me,

"It was stupid. I know you don't always spend the night in the house, but I had a nightmare, and it was just like the others, but Jacob had killed you. So I got up, and went into your room, but you guys weren't there, and I couldn't pick up your scent anywhere because of the rain, so I thought the worst had happened. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"Hey," I said, lifting her head up with one hand, "we're sorry we didn't let you know where we were. We just needed some time together, alone. That meaning away from Emmett and his humorless jokes." I said, winking. She laughed and nodded.

"I told you it was stupid. I overreacted."

"Did you show your dress to Alice?" I asked, changing the subject. She smiled,

"Yes, and apparently, she approves." I laughed. "And also, she says she has the peeeeerfect shoes to go with it. But I told her that I am wearing my necklace, so it better go with it too, and she told me not to worry. So I am worrying." She related, laughing.

"I'd be worrying too."

"You should, she checked yours out too, and she said the same thing." I groaned. "Did you ask Dad about the whole date thing?" I nodded.

"He said it's okay, that way he will know for sure that no vultures will attack you for being dateless." I said, amusement in my voice.

"Right, as if anyone in that school would want to go to Prom with me." She said.

"Oh, believe me, they do." I told her, honestly. She didn't pay attention to all the guys gawking at her. It made me quite uncomfortable. I didn't deal well with hormonal teenagers, and I was really glad I couldn't read their minds as well.

"Whatever. It's not like I care about them, anyways." She said, shrugging her shoulders for emphasis.

"And I'm glad." I heard Edward say from the living room. She just rolled her eyes while I laughed.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. I kept looking at Sara, anxious to just spill the secret, but I held it together. Edward might have had to help me, but that was beside the point. I sure hope Cole would propose within the week, or I would go crazy. I was so excited.

During the week, Alice and I talked about how the wedding should be, and all. I was very grateful for Alice's power now, at least I had someone else to talk to about the whole thing. I was driving Edward crazy with my excitement. And Nessie too, because she wanted in on the secret. But I didn't spill the beans. I was very good at keeping a secret.

Cole still wouldn't tell me what he had planned on doing, and I couldn't convince Alice to tell me either. She did say it was going to be so romantic and surprising. I had no doubt about that.

The days passed like a blur. We didn't have much new stuff at school, with the exams nearing and all, so it was more boring than usual. But still, it was already Friday, and I hadn't notice the week go by. Our Prom would be held in a hotel's ballroom tomorrow.

Jasper and Edward would come with us, as our dates. And for once I was actually looking forward to it. I could actually dance now, no longer balance challenged. I could enjoy myself more, with Edward. I wouldn't complain about it at all.

We still had about two weeks of classes before the exams. Then, we would have our graduation ceremony, where I would get my second high school degree. And then, party at our house. Again. It felt sort of a déjà vu. It was a good thing that Victoria and her army of newborns were all dead, or I'd start to panic.

I just hope everything would go smoothly this time.

* * *

_I actually looked for cool dresses online XD The pics are on my profile ;)_

_Sorry it was quite rushed, I just want to get to Prom LOL And then the graduation party... Two big events *hint hint*_

_Thanks for everyone that reviews, and please keep 'em coming. Love y'all!  
_


	20. Prom

_Hello people! Sorry I didn't post on the weekend, I was busy with a Harry Potter movie marathon XD_

_This song for the chapter has a meaning, look up the lyrics guys ;)_

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Metallica  
_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

* * *

Chapter 19 – Prom

Sara POV

Prom!

I couldn't believe I was actually going to Prom. Never, in my whole life, I would have thought about attending Prom. With my boyfriend. It was somewhat dreamy.

Alice woke me up at around 9 in the morning. The party was supposed to start at 6 p.m. so I have no idea why I should be up this early. She dragged me out of bed, and almost pushed me into the shower with my jammies on. I let out a yelp, and Mom was suddenly beside me.

"Alice, she's human, be careful." Mom said, sternly. Alice looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, B." She said. Mom just laughed at her face.

"It's okay. Just let her have her shower in peace, and then you can do whatever it is you are planning on doing. Just be careful." She nodded, and I let out a sigh.

I got into the hot shower, letting it work its miracle, soothing my tense muscles. I think I was in there for about forty minutes, till the water started going cold. I turned it off, and dried myself. I just put on some underwear and a robe over it, not knowing what Alice had planned for the day.

She was sitting, quite patiently, - for her – on my bed. She looked up when she heard me, and nodded, handing me a pair of sweatpants and a button up shirt. I looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled and told me to put them on. I guess I had to be comfortable to endure whatever torture she had on her mind.

She surprised me by carrying me to Nessie's room, where all the other girls were sitting on Nessie's bed, waiting on us to watch a movie. I looked at Alice, once again confused.

"It's to help you relax. I could hear you tossing and mumbling things in your sleep. You just have to calm down a little." She told me. "Scoot over." She said to Rose, sitting down next to her, her back resting against the headboard. I sat down in between her legs, copying Nessie's position, just she was sitting with mom.

Alice started brushing my wet hair, and it instantly calmed me down. They had chosen an old movie, Peter Pan. It was my favorite when I was a kid. We watched in silence and once it was done, we headed down for some lunch.

Esme had made some spaghetti, which I ate greedily. I had, after all, skipped breakfast. When we were done, I was dragged back to Alice's room, where everything was set up. Alice was going to work on me, while Bella and Rose would work on Nessie. I couldn't see the need to start getting ready four and a half hours before the party started, but I didn't argue.

I would lose anyways.

So Alice started on my hair, blow drying it, then straightening it. It took her half an hour. She then started to do an intricate hair-do, braiding small braids on the top of my head and twisting them to form a small bun in the middle of my head. I think she made around six or eight, securing them with golden hair pins. Once she was sure it wouldn't come undone anytime soon, she sprayed some weird thing that smelled quite good. I guess it was something to fix it.

She then moved to the down part, separating small streaks and curling them. She worked on them quite slowly, but she was finally done. I checked the time and saw that it was four in the afternoon. Alice did my make up quickly, in less than twenty minutes, and told me, - or rather, ordered me – to get changed. Nessie was also ready, her long hair straightened and put up in a messy bun, with some braids in there too, and her tips going everywhere. She had a rock 'n roll sort of style, her makeup was quite heavy, but not too much to make it look horrible. She looked beautiful.

Alice and Bella were ready after about an hour, their hairs being the easiest to style. Alice just spiked up her hair a little more, and Mom had hers down, in wide curls, with two pins holding her bangs away from her eyes. Their makeup was subtle, accentuating their golden eyes, making them look even more beautiful.

We were all ready by five. The guys were waiting for us in the living room. Everyone was there, it was making me quite nervous. I couldn't explain it, I just had a feeling that something was going to happen today.

We gave each other a last check, to make sure everything was in place, and by five fifteen we made our way down. Alice was the first one, walking down the stairs in human pace. She smiled at Jasper, who was wearing a tux, his red bow-tie matching Alice's dress.

Bella was the next one, and the smile on Edward's face when he saw her was so big, it lit up the whole room. He pecked her lightly on the lips, as to make sure her makeup didn't mess up. Nessie went down as well, earning another huge smile from Edward. He was also wearing a tux, his tie a dark blue color.

I went down as well, looking at Cole directly in the eyes. He looked so handsome in a tux, the tie a deep green to match my dress. His blue eyes were, if possible, bluer than ever. His hair was messy, but in a controlled way, if that made any sense. He looked like an angel. My angel.

When I reached the last step, he took my hand and gave it a lingering kiss. I looked at him, and smiled.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight." He said in a whisper. I blushed a bit and looked down. He put his hand under my chin, lifting it up. "You are beautiful, angel." He said. I smiled at him, lightly pecking his lips.

Esme then told us to gather around in the living room, because she wanted to take pictures. We had couple shots, group shots, only us girls, just the boys, even one with the 'family', which meant Edward, Bella, Renesmee and _me. _It made me tear up a bit. The whole day today, I hadn't even thought about my _other _family. The one that abandoned me. It's been so long, I was just so glad they didn't try and contact me again. I still resented them too much to forgive them.

After our little photoshoot session was finished, it was already a quarter to six. We made our way to the cars, and sped off. Edward was going to wait in the car for a few moments before going in. Every head turned our way when we got in, staring and gaping shamelessly. It made me even more self-conscious.

The party was just starting, not that many people were there yet. Everywhere we walked, people just stopped what they were doing, and kept gawking at us. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Edward showed up five minutes later, and the guys that were eyeing the Swan 'twins' looked deject when he pecked Bella on the lips, and put an arm around Nessie. He looked quite the womanizer, actually. I let out a chuckle, and Cole looked at me,

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Edward." I whispered, even though I knew he would be able to hear. True to my thoughts, Edward looked our way just as I said his name, looking at me rather seriously. His eyes betrayed him, though, and his mouth was closed shut as to not laugh out loud from my thoughts he probably heard.

"What about him?" Cole asked, amused.

"He's got Bella and Nessie on his arms. Doesn't he look like a player?" I asked, making Cole laugh as well.

Soon, the whole ballroom was filled with teenagers dancing and chatting. I was really enjoying myself. We took turns dancing, sometimes I danced with Edward, even Jasper, or just the girls. Mostly I danced with Cole.

Right now I was dancing with Mom, laughing at something she said. The song came to an end, but instead of dragging me back to our table, Mom held me in place, in the middle of the dancefloor. Dad joined us, putting an arm around my shoulders and smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked, when I heard the DJ say someone wanted to make an announcement.

"You'll see." Dad replied with a wink. Now I was even more confused. Suddenly the song _Nothing Else Matters_ by _Metallica _started playing in the background. I looked up to the small stage and gasped. Cole was standing there, mic in hand, ready to say something.

Mom put an arm around my shoulders as well, and I rested my head on her shoulder, while looking at Cole. Everyone was silent.

"Sara." He started. "I have a few things that I wanted to say to you. Before you ask, yes, Bella and Edward knew about this. And Alice, because… you know why." He said, winking at Alice, who let out a tinkling laugh. I was just even more confused.

"Sara," he started again. "When we first met, it was like my whole life suddenly had a meaning. After all that I had been through, you were like the sun lighting up my day. You helped me cope, you made me laugh, you held me when I cried. You were there for everything. My own angel on earth.

"You mean the world to me, and you know it. Without you, I'll just cease to exist." I had tears in my eyes now, remembering the times he talked to me about his thoughts on suicide. It was a good thing he was half-vampire, or he wouldn't be here today. As he said that, I paid attention to the lyrics of _our _song,

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

It described us so well. I had always loved this song, but I was appreciating it more and more every time it played.

"You know I'm not good with all these stuff, but I had to let everyone know, let _you _know, how much you mean to me. Sara Louise, I love you with everything that I have, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

I gasped.

I was speechless. Every face was now looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Cole looked at me, expectantly. I was crying yet again, but these were tears of joy. I knew I would spend the rest of eternity with him, but I didn't know he wanted me to marry him.

"He's waiting for the answer, sweetie." Mom whispered in my ear, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at her, and she smiled back at me. I took a deep breath to stop the flowing tears, and locked my eyes with Cole's. I was momentarily voiceless, what with the beautiful speech he gave, so I resorted to another alternative. I nodded my head, and smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief, and smiled back at me. Everyone started clapping, and gathered around the dancefloor, making it hard for Cole to come my way. I heard a squeal louder than the claps, and soon I was pulled in a tight hug. Nessie started spinning me around, laughing,

"I'm so happy for you, sis. So, so very happy." She said, putting me down. She also had tears in her eyes. She kissed my cheek and let me go. Cole was in front of me.

I closed the space that was between us, and kissed him, passionately. Everyone started clapping again, so I smiled into the kiss. Cole pulled back, and stared at me in the eyes. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs, and kissed me once again.

He got a small box from his pocket, and opened it in front of me. Inside was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It was platinum, with some intricate design around it. In the middle sat a diamond, with two sapphires, one on each side. There were diamonds along the ring as well.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking at Cole.

"It was my mother's." He said. "Dad said I should keep it until I found the one girl for me. I'm really glad that it's you." He told me. He took my left hand, and kissed each knuckle before sliding the ring on my ring finger. It would never come out.

"I love you." I whispered to him. I was so overwhelmed, so many emotions were running through me, I was sure I was driving Jasper crazy. I could barely speak.

He kissed me once again, "I love you, too, angel. Forever."

"Forever." I repeated. It had a whole different meaning for us.

We danced to the slow song that started playing. I forgot about everything else, there were no one around us. Just us. I couldn't stop smiling.

Now I understood the whole pampering and all that happened today. I understood the looks I got from Mom. Everything made sense.

"How come Mom and Dad knew?" I whispered to Cole, to make sure no human heard me.

"Well… I am old fashioned. I had to ask for their permission, since they're more your parents than your own." He said. I smiled at him, yet again.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He just kissed my forehead.

The song ended, and I dragged him away from the crowd. I was looking for Mom or Dad, preferably both. I found them going to our table. I ran to them, as fast as I could with my heels, and threw myself onto Mom. She caught me, hugging me back. She pulled back, and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Mommy." I whispered to her.

She put both hands on my cheeks, and stroked them with her thumbs.

"You deserve it all. You deserve to be happy. You have no idea how happy I am to see you like this. I love you, honey." She said, kissing my forehead once again.

"I love you, too, Mom." I whispered back.

Dad then pulled me into an embrace. He too kissed my forehead.

"_Thank you, Daddy."_ I thought, knowing he would be listening.

"There's nothing to thank me for, sweetie. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"_Will you be the one to walk me, then?" _I asked him. He looked at me, stunned. I smiled and nodded, to tell him I meant it.

"I would be most delighted to do it." He replied. I gave him another hug,

"_I love you, Dad." _I thought.

"I love you, too, honey." He replied.

Alice and Jasper also came to congratulate us.

"Congrats, little niece." Jasper said, after giving me a quick hug. We were still aware of the whole human thing, so he usually kept his distance. Not really something I liked much. Alice gave me a huge hug, pecking my cheeks after she released me.

Renesmee was the last one to talk to me. She wasn't as eager as earlier.

"I'm so glad you found your soul mate, lil' sis. It's your dream come true." She said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, nodding.

"I have something to ask you." I said, once we broke the hug. She looked at me and nodded. "Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She squealed once again, and hugged me tighter than before.

"Of course!" She replied. "I love you, little sis." She whispered.

"I love you, too, big sis. Thank you so much, for everything you ever did for me. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you." She had tears in her eyes.

"You were the one that brought me back to life, Sar. So, thank you." She told me.

People kept staring at us, but I didn't care anymore. I could care less about all the envious looks I was getting. Cole chose me, and I wasn't going to let go. He brought the best out of me, and I wanted to stay with him forever.

Forever. That word had such intense meaning to me. In a little more than a month, I would be changed, and be forever eighteen. I knew all that I was giving up, which wasn't much. I was not cut to be a mother, so I wouldn't miss having children of my own. I would have to leave behind everyone I knew. I could drop dead right now, and my 'parents' wouldn't even care.

I was ready. Ready to live an eternity along my beloved. With my family, the one that actually cared about me. I would have forever with my sister, and my mom, dad, and everyone. I was ready to have to move every couple of years, repeat high school over and over again. I was more than ready.

Prom was over. That was one of the best nights of my life.

We were heading towards the cars, when Cole whispered in my ear,

"Stay with me tonight?"

I nodded.

"Mom?" I called in a whisper. She looked at me from her spot. "I'm staying with Cole tonight, okay?" I told her.

She just nodded and mouthed 'be careful.' I smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

We got to his home, and I went into his room immediately. I was exhausted. I just took off my dress, carefully laying it down on a chair. I put on one of Cole's t-shirts and boxers, and went into the bathroom to take off all the makeup. I was done in ten minutes. I would take care of my hair tomorrow.

When I walked back into the room, Cole was already laying on his bed. I lied down next to him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I used his chest as my pillow.

Before I drifted to sleep, I heard Cole whisper,

"I love you, my angel, my fiancée, my love."

I barely replied before sleep overtook me.

* * *

_Soooo, how many of you guessed he would propose during prom?? =P_

_Sara's engagement ring is in my profile, check it out =]_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me, and expect some more drama... there's still more to come =D _

_Review and I'll love you forever!  
_


	21. Worries

_Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier. I was on a Harry Potter induced high and then I was just lazy... Did you guys watch HP, by the way? OMG, I loved it, there were some important parts missing, but all in all it was awesome! During the previews, they showed the New Moon trailer (not that I don't know it by heart lol) but it was nice to see it on the big screen. And it was nicer to see that no one (I do mean no one) squealed, or yelled, or screamed because of it. I'm scared to go watch New Moon, I do want to watch the movie, and be able to hear it all, ya know... _

_Anyways, filler chap, sorry! It is dedicated to my friend Belle, who by now is probably freezing her butt off down here in Brazil. It's freaking freezing!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... =]_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: We Are Broken - Paramore

* * *

Chapter 20 - Worries

BPOV

Prom was amazing. Yes, you heard right, Bella Cullen said that prom was amazing. I should have known Cole would pull something like that. He seemed a little – or maybe a lot – too tense before prom.

And Nessie had a good time too, which was what mattered for me. Even though Edward got weird looks all night for having two dates, it was all worth it. We got a laugh out of it when Sara called him a 'womanizer'. Edward would do anything to see his little girl laughing, even if that meant put up with the worst kind of gossip.

We were heading back home now. Jasper and Alice were already gone, as were Sara and Cole. I was glad she decided to spend the night at his house; I wouldn't be able to control Alice if she were in the house. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was already planning the wedding in her head.

Renesmee was silently staring out the window from the backseat. She was really tired. She had a good time, and she was extremely happy for Sara, but there was something bothering her. I could tell by the way her brows almost merged together as she frowned every once in a while. Edward noticed it too, but he didn't mention anything.

We got home a few minutes later, and I had to almost carry Nessie to her room. She was dead beat. She almost fell asleep on her dress, but I got her to change into pajamas and get her makeup off. We'd worry about her hair in the morning. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She looked so innocent when she slept.

I left the room quietly, and made my way to the living room where, apparently, the whole family was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked, skeptically. They were all smiling.

"What happened during Prom? No one wants to tell us." Emmett whined. I laughed, figuring out what was going on.

"Oh… nothing." I said, shrugging my shoulder as if to prove my point. Emmett groaned.

"Anyone care to tell me?" He asked once again. I went over to sit by Edward, and he pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my neck before answering.

"Ah… no." He said, smiling.

Emmett groaned, frustrated. We all laughed at him.

"Okay, okay." I gave in. "Edward was called a womanizer." I said, laughing. Edward chuckled, and Alice also laughed.

"Why?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Em, he had Renesmee and I as 'dates', what would you think?" I said, still laughing.

He finally let out his booming laugh.

"That was not all." I heard Rosalie say quietly. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"Cole proposed." I said simply.

Esme smiled at me, her eyes shining with contentment.

"During prom?" She asked. I nodded. "How romantic." She sighed. I smiled at my mother.

"It was. He just got up on stage, and said some beautiful things, and then asked her to marry him. I was holding her, and I felt her knees go weak. She had the brightest smile throughout the whole dance. It was amazing." I said. Everyone was looking at me, drinking every word.

"Yes, and their thoughts were quite too cheesy for me." Edward said, jokingly.

"Right…" I said sarcastically. "I bet all he said, he learned from you." He smiled. "And I love it." I told him, kissing him lightly.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up." Emmett said. I chuckled, and pecked Edward's lips once more. Suddenly, I was no longer sitting on Edward's lap; I was mercilessly thrown over a bulky shoulder. I laughed at my big brother, not being able to be mad at him.

"Emmy… put me down." I shrieked, after he decided to twirl us around. "I'm gonna puke." I said playfully.

"No, you're not. Don't think I'll fall for that one again, Bells." He said. Okay, so one day, after I had turned into a vampire I might add, Emmett decided to do just as he was doing right now. I said I was going to be sick, and he immediately let go of me, forgetting the fact that I couldn't ingest any food and therefore, couldn't throw it up. He caught up with me quite quickly, but I hadn't let him live it down.

He eventually put me down.

"Thank you, big brother. Why did you do that again?" I asked, starting to make my way back to my husband. Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist, securing me in place.

"Because, I want to spend some time with my favorite brunette. Without her husband. You never spend time with me." He pouted. I laughed, and turned in his embrace, so I was facing him. I looked up and smiled.

"Aww, Emmy, don't be sad. You know you're my favorite teddy bear." I wrapped both my arms around his waist. He grinned, showing his child-like dimples, and picked me up again.

"Dare you to beat me in Halo." He said, carrying me to the games room.

"You're so on." I replied. He set the game up, and gave me one of the controllers.

The rest of the family joined us, giving their input every now and then. Rosalie and Esme, though, wanted to know more about the proposal. Without taking my eyes off the screen, I explained,

"Cole asked us last week for our blessings. Of course, we were both thrilled, and he did say that he asked us for being more of a parent for Sara then her own. Which is a weak point for me, you know it. He had me there, even if I, for some reason, didn't agree with it. But I obviously do. So, during prom, he asked me to distract Sara, but she had to be on the dancefloor. So I took her to dance, and suddenly, the music stopped. Sara noticed Cole on the stage, and I held on to her, knowing what was coming.

"She had her head rested on my shoulder, and Edward was on her other side, so he can confirm. When Cole was done, she was so weak, we had to support her whole weight. After a while, he made it through the crowd, and gave her the ring. It's the most beautiful thing, and it was his mother's so it has a special meaning. She thanked us all later, and asked Nessie to be her maid of honor. Now, she's probably sleeping peacefully with her fiancé. And no jokes, Emmett." I finished, seeing through my peripheral vision his mouth start to open. He quickly shut it, pouting.

"Wow, who knew Cole had it in him." Rose said. I nodded, agreeing.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "I won, Emmy." I said, smiling. Emmett was pouting again. "Sorry, dude." Everyone was laughing by now.

I let go of the controller, and Jasper took my place. I sat down next to Alice and Rose, and Alice immediately started talking,

"We so are planning their wedding. She's going to look beautiful, just like her Mom." Alice said, winking at me. I smiled, but was on to her game.

"No need to butter me up, Al. Cole said he was going to wait till after she was changed, so you have a long time to plan it all, and talk to Sara about it, before deciding anything. And I'm protecting her from your wrath, so be warned." I said, mocking angry. She saluted me, and mocked,

"Yes, Captain." I couldn't hold it anymore, I laughed. Once I stopped, I took a deep breath, and started again,

"But seriously, Al. I know she likes all that you do, but I'm pretty sure she will want to have some say on her wedding, unlike me. You'll have to work with her and Cole, and it's probably going to be a small wedding, with her parents out of the picture for good and all. It's probably going to be just us, and maybe the Denali coven as well, but not much more. So, don't torture Sar like that okay?" I said. Alice took everything in, and nodded.

"Absolutely, Bells. I know I'm prone to overdo things, but I'll take her opinion into consideration, a lot! She's not you, and I am very aware of that. Don't worry." She said. I smiled,

"How many times do I have to say? It's in my nature to worry."

Suddenly I felt hands playing with my hair. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"We know that, Bella. It's one of the things that makes you… you." Rose said, twirling a lock of my hair on her fingers. I leaned into her touch.

"Thanks, Rose. You will help me with the evil Tink, won't you?" I asked, playfully. Alice glared at me, for calling her evil or Tink, I wouldn't know. I just smiled at her, and blew her a kiss. She laughed, and waved it off.

"Bella?" I heard Rose ask.

"Uh?" I replied.

"What ever happened to Nick?" She asked, barely whispering. She was probably afraid of bringing it up. Her hands still calming me down, working on my hair.

"Well. You do know it is up to Renesmee to tell the whole thing, but I think you all deserve to know most of it. He hurt her. Not physically, but every other way possible. Basically, he hates me, and doesn't like the family. He did everything she asked him not to do, and left her heartbroken. And me, too. I heard everything, and it made my non-beating heart bleed. It was horrible, Rose, and I don't think I can ever repeat any of that." I said, letting my head hang down.

Rose lifted my chin with her fingers, and looked me in the eyes,

"Hey, it's okay. We were just curious to why he would do such thing. We're all protective of that little miracle, you know that." I nodded, forcing a small smile. She kissed my forehead, and I rested my head on her shoulders.

"But it was so awful, to hear all the things he said. There were times I wanted to go there and kick the life out of him. He accused me of loving her too much. Can you believe that? He said he hated me because I was always around, bossing her and all. I know we don't have a usual relationship, but to go to such extent because of it. It hurt me. And seeing her so broken was so painful. She… she reminded me of myself, when Edward left. Even my father noticed it.

"But she set Nick straight a few weeks ago. There's no need for anyone else to do anything, because I knew she was strong enough to drive him away. He spoke ill of me again, and she just said he shouldn't be near her again. She's healing, but there is something troubling her yet."

Rose just nodded, wrapping her arms around me. Alice gave me a sad smile, and I returned it. The boys were too enthralled on their game to notice us, but Esme was listening. She came to kneel in front of me, putting her hands on my knees.

"Everything will work out, dear. Do not worry so much. She has had the best upbringing. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be just fine, sweetheart. She is too much like you, you should have known that by now." I smiled, and leaning over to kiss her head.

"Thank you, Mom. I guess I needed to hear that." Esme just smiled back, caressing my cheek with one of her hands.

I spent the rest of the night with Alice and Rose, talking nonsense to try and get my head out of things. I tend to overanalyze everything, so a distraction was much needed.

The sun was rising. It would be a sunny day today, according to Alice, our weather girl. We all heard the small signs that Renesmee was waking up, and I got up, to help her out with that hair of hers. I wonder if she can have those headaches because of tight hairdos. I heard her groan quite audibly, so I was betting she did.

When I got to her room, she was blindingly trying to undo her hair. I rushed to her side, pulling all the pins out. She sighed in relief, and I suppressed a laugh.

"Morning, baby." I finally greeted.

"Morning." She whispered back, not fully awake yet.

"Why don't you go wash that hair of yours, and I'll make something for you to eat. What would you like?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything. I do need to hunt, though. Can we go later, Mom? Just us two?" She asked. I looked at her, confused. She usually liked to hunt with her Dad. She looked back, and her eyes were pleading, so I nodded.

"Sure, May. Just get ready. I'll be in the kitchen. Oh, it's gonna be sunny today." I told her. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

I made her an omelet, and was just pouring a glass of milk when she came down. She ate quickly, and went to greet everyone while I did the dishes. During the night I had took a shower to get all the stuff off my hair, changed into comfortable clothes, and washed off all the makeup. I was ready to go out and so was Renesmee.

She was sitting beside Edward, talking to him through her special way. I tilted my head slightly, in a curious way, but said nothing. Apparently, she was done right as I went to sit by Edward's other side, and asked out loud if we could go. I just nodded, and kissed Edward goodbye. We got into the car, driving to a different spot. The whole ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward. The only sound was the music she had put on.

Once we found a nice spot, we quickly made our way into the deep part of the forest, and started our hunt. I wasn't as thirsty, so I had a couple of big animals, and sat on a tree branch, waiting for Renesmee to be done. She took longer than usual, and it had me worried for a while. Had she been denying her thirst?

She finally came back to where we parted, and I jumped in front of her.

"How long had it been since you last hunted?" I asked, sternly. She looked down and whispered,

"About three weeks."

"No wonder you were dead on your feet last night. Renesmee, you know you can't go so long without blood, honey. Please, take care of yourself." I said, my voice still stern, but coated with worry.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She said, looking guilty. "I promise I won't do that again."

"It's okay. Just be careful." I told her. She nodded. "Now, are you going to tell me why you asked me and not your dad to come hunting with you?" I said, sitting down.

She sat in front of me, crossing her legs Indian style. I had mine in the same way, both my elbows resting on the ground, and my hands supporting my head.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Yes, I figured as much. Are you going to tell me what is troubling you?"

She looked up. "How did you know there was something bothering me?"

"Please," I scoffed, "I can read you better than anyone. I know there's something wrong, I just can't really tell what. So what is it?" I asked, gently.

"I'm scared." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Of what, sweetie?"

"Of never finding the right guy. I've had nothing but bad luck with boys, once tried to rape me, and the other hated you so much, it hurt." I flinched. "Sorry." She said, looking up to see the hurt in my eyes.

"No need. But, baby, don't be like that. You'll find the right guy, you'll see. We all suffer because of love at least once. But things will work out." I said, putting one of my hands on her knee. She shook it off, and I sat up straight, startled.

"But what if it doesn't? What if I'm destined to be doomed in the love department? Everyone has someone to rely on, someone that loves them unconditionally, and I'm left out. I know I have you and Dad, but it's not the same thing, Mom, and I don't want to be the fifth wheel forever. I want to have someone that trusts me, and tells me everything, and is my best friend. I need someone to love me, I want to be in love.

"What if I can't find someone like that? Every guy is out there to hurt me, and I don't think I can handle another heartbreak. I know I promised myself I wouldn't care, but I do. I want to have what you have, I want a guy to look at me like Dad looks at you. Like you're the most important thing in the world. But I'll never have that and it hurts." She finished, breaking down into sobs.

I moved to sit next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, waiting till she was calm enough to actually pay attention to what I was saying. Once she did calm down, she just looked at me, her face so sad it made me want to cry.

"May, listen to me. You'll find your one true love, baby. It can take a while, but it doesn't mean you won't have what we all have. It's one of the things I wish I could give you, with all my heart, but I can't. But I don't want you giving up on love. It's one of the most amazing feelings, and I want you to be able to feel it too.

"Don't look too hard for it. Let things flow, and you'll know when you find the right one for you. You, of all people deserve to have someone love you. And you will find that one. I promise you that." I said, and saw her taking in all the words.

"Thank you, Momma. I guess I really needed to hear that. I promise I won't give up." She told me. I nodded, and kissed her forehead gently. "But the guy has to understand that I won't give up on my family because of him. As much as I want to find someone, you'll always come first, and I don't want a repeat of Nick."

"Good." Was all I replied. "On a better note, are you excited about our graduation party?" I asked, trying to steer away from the sore subject.

"Yep. It's gonna be a blast. I have a feeling something is going to happen. I just know it." She said. I chuckled.

"You know, I also have the same feeling."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about silly things, and the tactic worked. She wasn't as worried about 'love' anymore.

We headed towards the car in silence, and the ride back was also made in silence. Once we got home, she wrapped me into a hug, once we reached the front porch.

"I love you, Momma." She whispered.

"Love you, too." I said, before opening the door.

* * *

_Sorry about any grammar errors, I didn't really read it over as much as I wanted. I just wanted to show a weak side of Renesmee... she has a bunch of insecurities too.  
_

_Sorry again for making you wait for so long. Please review, even if just to yell at me! lol I love y'all =]  
_


	22. Graduating

_Hey everyone. New chap up =D _

_Sorry, not one of the best chaps, but I promise there's a shock in the end ;)_

_This chap goes to my friend Kara, she just turned 21 this week... Happy Birthday, Kar, love ya!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: There for You - Flyleaf

* * *

Chapter 21 – Graduating

RPOV

After my little breakdown, I just focused into the exams and the party and forgot about everything else. I had to take my mind off of what I had discussed with my Mom, and if it meant enjoying a huge party, then so be it.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I got distracted quite easily with all the craziness of exams, and all the stuff Alice asked me to do. We had removed all the furniture from our living room, cramming it all on the music room, and locking the door. We were going to leave the game room available, though, because Emmett wanted to make sure he had something fun to do during the party. Alice turned our living into a nightclub, complete with lights and a D.J. booth. Jasper was going to be our D.J.

The party was happening tonight. Exams were a piece of cake, seriously. Sara had a bit more trouble, but she did well, too. Mom and Alice just skipped through it, really, they had been through it already, so they knew all the answers.

We had the formal graduation ceremony in the afternoon, and then everyone was migrating to our house. I was all ready, holding my weird blueish gown on my arm, waiting for everyone else to get ready. Grandpa and Grandma were going with us, as the good parents they were. Or so they said.

We piled in numerous cars, and drove off to school. I was riding with Mom and Dad on Mom's car, while my aunts and uncles were in Alice's. Grandpa and Grandma were driving Grandpa's Mercedes. Sara had already gone with Cole and his Dad.

Once there, I dragged Mom off to the line, putting the crappy gown once we reached our destination. Alice was way in the front, being a Cullen. Cole was a few people behind us. Sara was somewhere in the middle.

Slowly, one by one, the students were called up the stage. They were handed their diplomas by the principal, who had a fake smile plastered on his face. Sometimes his smile showed some relief, and I felt the urge to laugh out loud. It was like he was grateful he wouldn't need to see some faces every day ever again.

When Alice was called, we heard our family cheer loudly, including Grandpa. Alice got her diploma, and jokingly started counting on her fingers, as if trying to figure out which number this diploma was. Apparently, it was only her tenth. Everyone in the gymnasium could hear Emmett's booming laugh. Some more names were called, and then it was Sara's turn. Again, the cheers were loud, but the loudest were Dad's and Arthur's. He did consider Sara as a daughter, as well.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the principal called, "Isabella Swan". With a scowl, Mom went up the stage. She changed her expression as soon as she could be seen by everyone, and smiled as she shook the principal's hand. She waited for me by the other side of the stage. When my name was called, I could see her beaming. The rest of the family showed no restraints on their cheering. It made me laugh and wave at them.

I got the diploma, and jumped on Mom's arms, laughing. She laughed as well, guiding me to our seats. Cole was one of the last ones, and then we had to wait for the final speech, then the whole throwing of caps and hugging people that you never talked to the whole time you were in school. There was no point in taking us for dinner, it would be too weird if all but three people out of twelve didn't eat anything. So Esme had prepared a special meal for the ones that needed the food. She made everyone sit down and 'pretend' to have a huge family dinner, though. It was quite fun, actually. Everyone was sitting on the dining room table, talking and laughing. They didn't stare at us eating, for which I was glad. Soon enough, it was time for the party. Alice had us all changed and made up in no time, and we were ready to host the best graduation party this city had ever seen.

Our school was small, but not as small as Fork's. So there were considerably more people to come. That didn't faze Alice though, she did love a challenge. Slowly, groups of teens started arriving. Some of them were here three years ago, on our 'Sweet 16' party. But most of them had never seen our house before.

The looks were all the same. Astonishment. Curiosity. Shock. It was a bit funny to see. They all came in packs, probably afraid to face the Cullen house alone. And they'd stick together for a while, looking around to see what the interior of the famous Cullen place was like. Of course, we had removed every bit of evidence that things in here were anything but normal. Such as pictures of me as a baby on my Mom's lap or piggyback riding on my Dad. Antiques and valuables were also taken away.

Soon, the house was full of humans dancing and having fun. They all forgot where they were, or were just having too much fun to care. People were laughing, talking animatedly, without a care in the world.

Jasper was on his booth, having a blast. Alice sort of put some glasses around it, to ensure that no one would jump over there unauthorized, and also to block Jasper from all the human scent flowing around the room. Jazz was better at controlling his thirst, but if we could avoid it, it was best.

I spotted Alice and Mom dancing and giggling. Mom grabbed Alice's hand and twirled her around once. Alice let out a laugh from something Mom said, but I couldn't make out what it was. Rose soon joined them, hugging Mom from behind and shaking her hips to the rhythm. It looked so cute for me, because I knew what they had been through with their friendship, but some people may see it the wrong way. They didn't seem to care.

Sara and Cole were dancing as well, unaware of everyone else surrounding them. They were in their own little world, and weren't coming out of it soon. I smiled a little at the sight. Sara was so lucky to have found someone. Cole was every bit of a gentleman as one could wish for.

Esme and Carlisle were playing the part of the concerned parents very well. Not that they weren't, but they had to be more of a parent than they usually were. Since all their 'children' were over thirty years old, they didn't actually act like parents, more like friends. For now, they had to make sure everything was running okay, and no one was escaping upstairs.

Emmett had made one stop after we got home, and that was in front of the TV, with a controller in hand. He had been playing some weird game on his Wii. Arthur had eventually joined him, and they were both on an epic battle. People were cheering on them, and Emmett was beaming. He was probably winning.

Someone wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I was ready to shrug it off and tell the person to stay away, when I heard his voice.

"Having fun?" He asked. I turned my head a bit and smiled.

"I am, Daddy." I replied. "I can't believe I'm saying that, but a party like that was just what I needed."

He looked at me, confused.

"Oh, right. I had this talk with Mom, and I was sort of down, but I'm okay now." I told him, not really saying anything.

"Okay." He said, clearly puzzled. I just chuckled, and leaned into his embrace.

"Bella's having a blast." He whispered. I nodded, smiling. "Last time we had a party like this, she was so anxious, she didn't enjoy a thing." He told me.

"Because of Victoria." I assumed. He nodded.

"I'm glad to see she can let the past go, and enjoy herself." He said it with such love, I had to look up and check his face to see if I was hearing things. Of course I wasn't, but I had to make sure. The way he talked about Mom was always so caring.

I nodded. "Aren't you going to join her?" I asked, nodding my head towards her. He shook his head.

"She needs more time with her sisters. Especially Rose. They were so distant for so long, they have to make up for all the lost time. They look like they're having fun." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. I got an idea, then. "Dance with me, Daddy." I whispered. Just as I finished, the song changed to a slow one. He pulled me towards the dancefloor by my hand, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put both of mine around his neck, and we swung slowly to the music.

"Glad to be rid of high school?" He asked. I looked up and smiled.

"I guess. I mean, I'm glad that I won't have to endure petty drama every day, but I'll miss going to school. It's kind of fun." I replied, truthfully.

"I know what you mean. Interacting with humans, and being able to act normal. Even though teens can sure annoy you." I agreed.

"I liked having class with Mom, too. It was fun, even though people were so mean to both of us." I said. He clearly got the message.

"If I see that guy in here tonight, I'll have a little chat with him." He said, his voice holding some anger.

"Daddy." I whispered. "Please, don't. Don't ruin the party for something so insignificant."

"Insignificant?" He asked. "Nessie, he broke your heart, that's hardly _insignificant._"

"Okay, Dad. But it's not a reason to ruin the party. Got it?" I asked, trying to be stern like Mom. I guess he got the resemblance, because he started laughing.

"Got it, _Bella._" He joked. I smiled.

The song came to an end, and Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead before going through all the people to get to the game room. I sighed, and once again, felt someone embrace me from behind me. This time I wasn't so distracted, so I noticed who it was right away. Her arms were around my waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Edward sure knows how to change his mood." Mom whispered. I laughed.

"I might have done something to trigger all those emotions, though." I whispered back, sighing. I turned into her embrace, so I was facing her. "I kinda told him that what Nick did was insignificant. But because Dad was ready to go look for him and probably hurt him. So I sort of told him not to do anything, and I tried to do it like you, and apparently it worked, cause he laughed and said, 'Got it, Bella.'" I finished with a smile. "So that was why he was mad and a second later, laughing."

She flashed a smile back at me. We were both dancing, or better, just swinging lightly from side to side, our feet not leaving the floor.

"You know he only wants what's best for you, baby." She said. I nodded.

"I know. But I wasn't going to let him ruin the party over it. I don't even think Nick is here. I haven't seen him yet, and I think he knows it's best for him if he doesn't show up."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well, he was stupid enough to hurt you. Who knows, maybe he will show up."

Right as she finished that, the doorbell rang. The music was loud, so no human would have caught that, but we did. We looked at each other, shrugging our shoulders, and made our way to the door.

Standing there, was no other than him. Nicholas. My eyes went wide, and my hand flew to my mouth. I sent a thought to Mom, before talking to him.

"_I guess he is stupid enough."_

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was invited." He replied nonchalantly.

I opened the door wider, to let him in. I was in a very good mood, and I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"Plus, I have a date." He whispered. This time, I did let a gasp out. "Her name is Lucy."

He walked away, and I shot daggers on his back. How could he? He knew all the rumors that girl spread about me ever since I started school. She tried to shoot Sara down when Sara's parents abandoned her. She was the one girl I loved to hate, and he had a date with her. Here?

"I can't believe it." I heard Mom whisper. Her hands around me tightened.

"Mom, let it go. Please, it's not worth it." I whispered to her, pleading. She let out a breath, and nodded.

"You're right. Let's enjoy this."

We went back to the dancefloor, and resumed our dance as if nothing happened. I could see Nick from where I was standing, and I could see he was nervous. I guess he didn't want to get caught by anyone else from my family. Why did he come, then, if he was still so terrified of us?

He finally reached Lucy, and pulled her to dance. If he did this to hurt me even more, he just didn't know me at all. I was over him, and I could say that with conviction. His little stunt didn't affect me. I thought it would hurt, seeing him with someone else, someone I hate, but it didn't.

I felt nothing. No pain, no hate, no hurt.

His plan backfired.

Through the rest of the party, I completely forgot about his presence. I joined the guys, and we played some games on the Wii. I had some snacks, and I danced with everyone in the family. I laughed, and had a great time.

People were starting to leave now. I finally caught Nick again, lip-locking the blonde devil. I shuddered, thinking that not too long ago I was the one he was kissing. I kept it cool for the whole time, but I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. I thought I knew him, but I was wrong. He was just like every other guy I came across.

Finally, they left. Dad had spotted Nick towards the end, but I kept him away. The party was over, and I was completely exhausted. Everyone assured me I wouldn't need to help clean it up, so I made my way up to my room, Sara and Cole following behind. I had time to take a quick shower and put my pajamas, and I was out as soon as I was comfortably in bed.

I woke up late in the morning, screaming. I had yet another nightmare. It took me a while to get my breathing in control, and when I did, I realized no one had come when I screamed. There was no one home.

I changed into some jeans and a shirt, combed my hair and brushed my teeth, and went out. I rushed into my car, and decided to go for a drive. I didn't go very far, I was still scared. Those damn nightmares were so vivid, it took me some time to let it go.

I stopped in front of a deserted house, and parked. I got out of the car, and leaned over the trunk. I was in a somewhat busy street, with some stores and restaurants around. It was almost noon, so the restaurants were starting to fill up.

I kept on silently crying, frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I get rid of those dreams? I knew things weren't like that anymore. I knew everyone was safe, and I knew I was protected. Why couldn't I let it go, then?

I was sobbing by now, probably earning glances and stares from all the strangers walking around, oblivious to my pain. I was so caught up, I barely heard someone call me,

"Nessie!" The person exclaimed. I looked up to see Sara running to me. She was across the street, leaving a restaurant. I could faintly see Mom in there, waiting by the cashier to pay.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" She yelled.

Sara kept running towards me, and she made to cross the street. She didn't look where she was going, her one goal was to reach me, apparently.

She didn't see the car coming in her direction.

"Sara, look out!" I yelled, before running to her to try and avoid the collision.

I was too late.

* * *

_Don't kill me yet. Or else you won't know what happens next ;) _

_Now, I demand 150 reviews before I post the next chap... you heard me, one hundred and fifty reviews! *insert sarcasm here* (cause it's kinda rude to ask for reviews like that)_

_Anyways, hope you liked it... and please, leave me a review, but don't threaten me LOL I love y'all!  
_


	23. Changes

_Hello everyone! WOW, the reviews for last chapter were aweeeeesome! Thank you so much!!!!_

_So, the chapter you were all waiting for =P_

_Chap dedicated to 'Catheryna' for her amusing review and PM LOL_

_Disclaimer: I only own Sara... and Cole =P  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Changes - Black Sabbath

* * *

Chapter 22 – Changes

RPOV

"Sara, look out!" I had yelled. She had time to stop and look directly in the eyes of the driver. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes so full of fright, she couldn't move. I tried to reach her and shove her out of the way, but I was too late.

Too late.

The driver tried to break, but it was to no avail. The speed, although not freakishly fast, made it impossible to break on time to avoid the collision.

The sound it made was sickening.

"Sara, no!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the road. I barely looked up to see Mom running towards her, but she, too, was late.

The car finally came to a stop. Sara had been thrown a few feet away, and I ran to her, Mom catching up soon after.

I could hear Sara's heartbeat, which somehow made me sigh in relief. But I could also smell all the blood, and I looked down. Only to see her broken and unconscious. I kneeled down next to her, cradling her face on my hands, and putting her head down on my lap.

I could feel her breathing, even though it was shallow and slow. I assessed her entirely, to see what had happened. Her torso seemed weird, and there were probably some broken ribs. Her right arm and leg were sticking out in an angle that showed they were definitely broken. She had a cut on her left thigh, probably from the headlight.

"Sara, Sara, wake up. C'mon, Sar, don't do this to me." I pleaded to her. I started crying so hard, I let go of her gently, putting her back on the concrete. Mom was by her other side, and I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't make out the words. I put both hands on my face, my body shaking with sobs.

"Nessie." I heard someone call me, but it was so distant, I couldn't make out the voice.

Suddenly, I was being shaken by my shoulders, effectively bringing me back to reality.

"Renesmee!" The voice called again. I looked up, seeing the frantic eyes of my mother.

"May, call Carlisle, now! We need to take her to him, right now. Go!" She said, her voice panicked.

I nodded, and ran to my car, where my cell phone was. With trembling hands, I finally reached my grandpa's number and waited for him to pick up. While the phone rang, I made my way back to the accident.

"Grandpa!" I greeted quietly, so people wouldn't find weird when they saw him. But as I continued, my voice became more desperate.

"It's Sara, she's hurt, the car… she's bleeding… come." I said, my voice barely a whisper, and I could no longer form coherent sentences.

"What happen, Ness?" He asked, his voice calm. But I couldn't stop crying. I felt someone grab my phone, and put me in a tight embrace. Mom.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. Sara's been hit by a car, she's badly hurt and bleeding. Please come quick." She said, giving him the address and shutting the phone off.

"Shhh, baby, it'll be okay." She whispered, trying to calm me down.

"Do you know her?" A male voice asked. I didn't look up, but heard Mom reply.

"She's our sister. We just called our father, he's a doctor. He's on his way; he'll probably be here before an ambulance." She explained.

"Okay. I am so sorry. I tried to break, but she came out from nowhere, it startled me, I didn't react fast enough. I'm so sorry." The guy said. I just kept crying.

"It wasn't your fault. Sara was distracted. She'll pull through, though, she has a family to come back to." She said, her voice reassuringly. I just cried harder.

I was lowered to the hard concrete, my legs suddenly weak.

"May, she'll be okay. She's a fighter, baby." Mom whispered to me. We were sitting right beside Sara's limp form. My eyes were hurting from all the crying, my vision blurred, but I could not take my eyes off of Sara. I kept staring, as if willing her to wake up.

As if granting my wish, her eyes opened slowly. Her breath was ragged, and her face contorted in pain.

"Sar." I heard Mom whisper. "Don't try to move, sweetie. Carlisle is on his way, he'll be here soon, okay. You'll be just fine." She reassured her. She freed one of her hands from the embrace, and gently caressed Sara's hair. Sara just nodded.

"I'm sorry." She tried to whisper, but her voice broke before she could finish.

"Not your fault, honey. But don't try to talk." She stopped for a moment, trying to listen. "Carlisle is here." She whispered.

Right on cue, we heard his voice.

"Bella!" He yelled, for the humans benefit.

"Dad! Please, she needs treatment." Mom said, her voice strained.

Grandpa knelt down next to us, going into doctor mode. He checked the obvious fractures and put them in a temporary brace. The cut on her leg wasn't so deep, apparently, but it would need stitches. She must have some other cut, because she was bleeding quite a bit.

"Sara, I'm going to press my fingers in some spots. Just nod if you feel any pain, okay?" He asked. She nodded, gripping Mom's hand with her good one. Mom had kept her other arm around me.

Grandpa started pressing some places on her abdomen, and she'd whimper a couple of times. Grandpa's face wasn't pleasant. I started worrying again. What was wrong?

"Carlisle?" I heard Mom call him. He looked up at her, and his face was solemn.

"There might be some internal bleeding." He whispered. I gasped. That was not good. It was never good.

I had started crying again. After assuring she didn't have any spine problem, Carlisle slowly lifted her up, and started carrying her to his car.

"Change me." She whispered, coughing a bit. I could smell some blood mixed on her saliva. That was another bad sign.

Carlisle looked at Mom and I. I had no response for that, but I could see Mom thinking it through.

"Please, Mom. I want this. You will change me when we get home." Sara said, her voice failing and her coughing fits making it hard to understand.

Mom looked at Grandpa, her eyes pleading. Grandpa stared back, and said in a low and fast way,

"I don't believe she will make it through surgery, Bella. I suggest changing her now, her chances of survival are high. But it is up to you, she did request that you change her."

Mom took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I'll take her home." Carlisle whispered.

We both watched as he put her carefully on the backseat of his car. Mom was tugging me, urging me to follow her. We walked towards the driver that hit Sara, and Mom spoke up.

"She's in good hands. My dad is an excellent surgeon. You do not need to worry, sir." She explained.

"Mark. My name's Mark. Would you just do me a favor? Give me a call, just to let me know if she'll be okay?" He asked.

"Sure, Mark." He handed a business card. "We'll call as soon as we know anything." He nodded, his face showing the concern for Sara's health.

"C'mon, Ness. We didn't bring a car. I'll drive us home in yours." Mom said. I just nodded.

I wasn't aware of what was going on. I heard Mom open the passenger door and gently push me in, and close the door. I heard her getting in, and driving away, but I didn't notice anything.

It was my fault. My fault Sara was fighting for her life right now. She was coming to see if I was okay. Just because I was distressed over a nightmare. Now more than ever I wished those dreams would no longer bother me.

I started crying again.

My body shook with sobs as we made our way home. My sister was dying and it was my entire fault. Stupid, stupid Renesmee. If only I hadn't felt the need to leave the house. If only I could control my dreams, my insecurities.

"Renesmee, we're here, baby." I heard Mom whispered, the car parked in the driveway. We both go out of the car, running at full speed to Grandpa's office on the third floor.

The office was already changed, a hospital bed was there, the desk pushed against the farthest wall. Sara was laying there, her face very pale, pain written all over her face.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"I'm here, sweetie. How are you doing?" Mom asked, rushing to her side and grabbing her good hand.

"It hurts so badly." Sara was able to say.

"I know, honey, I know. Are you sure that's what you want?" Mom had to make sure she was ready, but at the same time, we all knew Sara wouldn't make it without being turned.

"Yes, Mom. I was going to ask you to change me anyways. Cole… Cole wasn't sure if he could. He said he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I don't know if I can, either, sweetie." Mom told her, truthfully.

"I trust you, Mom. I trust you with my life." Her voice faltering, she was getting weaker.

"Bella, you have to do it now." Grandpa said. Mom nodded.

"Stay here, you both. Ness, you can close your eyes if you want, but I need you here to make me stop. Okay?" She asked me. "Are you going to be okay here? I need you, baby. More than ever now." She told me.

I looked into her eyes. She was pleading me to help her. She wasn't sure if she could stop, she had never done this before.

"Yes. Yes, I will be here. For you, Momma. I'll help you." I assured her. She just gave me a peck on the lips and whispered a thank you.

"Dad. Please, do whatever it takes to stop me if I can't on my own." He nodded. He walked over to Sara with a syringe on his hand. "It won't work." Mom whispered, somehow ashamed.

"The morphine?" Grandpa asked. Mom nodded.

"I'll tell you later." She told him. He looked at her, puzzled, but nodded.

Mom walked slowly towards Sara's bed again. She looked into her eyes, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry for all the pain you'll have to go through. I love you."

"I trust you, Mommy. I love you, too." Sara replied, and closed her eyes.

Mom lowered her head, pecked Sara's cheek and finally bit her neck. Sara let out a scream, her body twisting in pain. Mom kept pooling her venom into Sara's veins.

"Bella, that's enough." Grandpa said after a while. But Mom didn't stop. "Bella!" He exclaimed. But yet she didn't stop. "BELLA! You have to stop!" She didn't. Grandpa made his way to her and yanked her out.

She landed near the doorway, her eyes fixed on Sara. Her eyes had a hint of red to it, the sign that human blood was drank. I had never seen Mom like that, she was lost to her bloodlust. She kept looking at Sara, as if thinking how to finish her off.

That was my cue to start.

I knelt in front of Mom, trying to ignore Sara's screams.

"Mom… Mom, look at me. Snap out of it." She tore her stare away from Sara, looking at me instead. "That's it, Mom. Look at me. You did wonderful, the venom is working. She's going to be fine, Momma. Now you have to come back to see it. Please, Mom, for me."

Tears were, yet again, falling silently from my eyes. Her eyes were boring into mine. Slowly, she seemed to come back to her senses. After what seemed like forever, she came back. She started crying, tearless sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close. It felt weird to comfort my Mom, who was always so strong, but somehow it felt good. She trusted me enough to be able to bring her back from her trance.

"You're okay, Mom. You did great. I love you." I whispered to her. She continued to sob on my shoulder.

"I thought I wasn't going to stop. I tried, but my instincts took over. I tried." She whispered. She was so broken. "My own daughter. I almost killed her."

"You didn't. Mom, you saved her. I put her through this, and you saved her. Okay? Please, don't blame yourself." I told her. I felt her nod against my shoulder. I kept holding her, calming her down. I forgot all about my guilt for the moment, focusing only on Mom.

We heard the front door slam a couple of minutes later.

"Where is she?" We heard Cole's voice. He was not alone; I could hear a few different footsteps.

"We're up here, everyone." Carlisle called. He was cleaning Sara up, removing all the dried blood that had stained her body. Her clothes were also covered in blood, and we'd have to change her later.

Less than a second later, Cole and four others came bursting through the door.

They took a look at us on the floor, and stopped.

"She's not dead, guys." I whispered, guessing what they were thinking. They all let out a sigh.

"Bella bit her." Grandpa explained. Everyone looked at us with wide eyes. "She was run over by a car. She wouldn't have made it otherwise." He told them.

"I'm sorry, guys. I tried to call you when I saw it, but it was just a few seconds before it happened. I couldn't reach you." Alice said, her voice low.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice. It was mine. She was running for me, she didn't look before crossing the road. The car didn't have time to break at all." I explained.

Mom was still sobbing on my shoulder. I made a shushing sound and kissed her hair lightly. Dad knelt down in front of us.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes holding some pain.

"She… she bit her. And then she couldn't stop. Grandpa tore her away, and she was in a trance. She had asked me to help her. I did all I could. Daddy, she's fine now." I said. He nodded, and kissed Mom on the top of her head.

"You did good, Bella. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Dad told her. He got up, leaving us be for now. "Did you use any morphine?" Dad asked Grandpa.

"Bella said it wouldn't work, Edward. I had given Sara one shot at the scene, but that wasn't enough. I didn't do anything else." Dad also looked puzzled with that information, but said nothing.

Cole pushed a chair and sat down next to Sara. Arthur just looked at his son, with a relieved expression. Dad, Alice and Emmett silently left the room, Grandpa trailing behind right after them.

I tugged Mom's arm, for her to get up with me. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I asked her. She had blood all over her clothes. I had, too. She got up and nodded.

Before we left, Cole came to us and put us both in a hug.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be able to do it. Thank you for saving my Sara." He said. Mom just nodded.

I guided her to my room, and sat her on my chair. We were the same size, so I just grabbed some of my clothes and, after changing myself, helped change her. She was in a somewhat catatonic state. I didn't know vampires could be like that.

"Mom, we're going downstairs with everyone. Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down to face her.

"Yes, yes, I'm good. I'm sorry." She threw her arms around me. "Thank you, baby." I didn't say anything, just held her tighter.

We walked downstairs, and noticed everyone in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Dad, and pulled Mom down on my lap. I was the one to do the comforting now.

"What happened, Bells?" Emmett asked, unusually serious. Mom leaned into me, and I wrapped both arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I took Sara out in the morning. You had all gone hunting and Esme was grocery shopping. So I thought I'd let Ness sleep in, since she had been so tired lately, and took Sara for some brunch. She asked me to run with her instead of using the car, and so we did. I stopped a couple of blocks away, and we walked the rest of the way. We were just finishing, when we saw Nessie pull over near where we were. She got out of her car, and leaned into the trunk. She was crying.

"Sara said she'd check her out while I took care of the bill. She got out and started walking towards Renesmee. Suddenly she started running. I looked out and saw May sobbing. The cashier was taking forever, and when I finally got out, I just heard Ness yell for Sara. It happened so fast. The car couldn't stop.

"Sara got a full impact. Carlisle said she had some internal bleeding, and she wouldn't make it if she were to have surgery. Sara woke up, and asked me to change her. She said she trusted me, and wanted me to do it. So I did, as soon as we arrived here. But I couldn't stop. She's my daughter, and I couldn't stop. I almost killed her." She finished, silently sobbing again.

I was able to calm her down again. She sighed contently as I tighten my hold on her.

"What was wrong, Renesmee?" I heard Dad ask.

"I had another nightmare. I woke up screaming again. I figured there was no one home, so I just changed and went for a drive. I didn't drive very far, because I was still crying. I pulled over, afraid of crashing the car. I wasn't aware of anything around me, so I was shocked when I heard someone call me.

"It was my fault she was hurt. She was coming to see what was wrong with me. I was just stressing over those freaking dreams again, and she was almost killed because of it."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"It was no one's fault." Mom finally said. I was about to retort, when she continued, "It was a series of unfortunate events that led to it. Got it?" She looked at me. I sighed, but nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, to take the attention off of me.

"Esme's shopping. She said she'd take a while. Jasper and Rose stayed behind, Jasper wouldn't be able to handle the smell and Rose really needed to hunt. They'll be here soon." Dad explained. I just nodded.

We just sat there, in silence. We could all hear Sara's whimpers of pain.

"Thank you, Renesmee." Mom suddenly said. Everyone looked at her, puzzled, except for Grandpa. He looked proud. "She pulled me out of my trance. I couldn't control my instincts. Carlisle had to pull me away, and even so I kept thinking about ways to finish her off. May was the one to bring me back." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you, baby. I knew you could do it. I love you." She whispered.

"Bella?" I heard Grandpa call, after a couple of minutes. She looked up at him, her face ashamed and guilty. "What did you mean with morphine wouldn't work?"

"I… it… I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." She said, hanging her head down in shame. Dad put two fingers on her chin, lifting it up.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, love. Just tell us." He said, looking directly into her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"When you did it with me, it didn't work." She said. So that was what they were talking about.

"But… but you were so silent." Dad said, his words showing the exact opposite of Sara's change. We could hear her screams even now.

"The venom took over soon. There was no morphine in my body soon after the change started. I could hear you all talking, but I dared not move. I felt the burn the whole way, but if I had just only moved a finger, I'd lose my concentration and would no doubt, scream. I kept my mind focused, but I guess it was my own will, it had nothing to do with the medication. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't think we would have to change anyone else, so I was just going to let you think I didn't suffer." She told everyone. That was why I didn't remember Mom's screams during the change. She didn't make a sound.

"Bella. You endured the burning in silence, the whole three days?" Dad asked, astonished. Mom nodded. "That's… impressive." He said. Mom just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't want to lead you on, but I couldn't bring myself to crush your hope. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Bella, dear. We had to try, in any way. It was just a failed attempt." She nodded.

Sara's scream echoed once again through the house.

The whole day was spent like this. At night, Cole couldn't fight sleep anymore. Mom promised she would stay with Sara while he slept. During that time, Mom and Alice changed Sara into clean and comfortable clothes. She would need to go hunting first thing after she woke up, so they kept things simple.

When Grandma came home, she was shocked to see Sara mid-change. Her eyes were pained as well, when we told her the story. Dad told me why there was no one home in the morning. They were bored during the night, and were playing some games, after finishing putting everything back in place because of the party. When morning broke, Emmett suggested they go hunting, and everyone but Mom and Grandma agreed. Grandpa had gone to the hospital already.

Alice had seen the accident, but just before it happened. They were all far from here, so it took a while to get home.

I went to bed that night feeling so much guilt, I could barely sleep. The same happened the other night.

On the third day, the signs that Sara was going to wake up started showing up. Her heart accelerated, and she screamed more than when she was first bitten. Alice had let us know she was going to wake up soon, in about ten minutes.

Mom, Dad and Carlisle were up there. Cole and I couldn't be there at first, since we had blood running through our veins. It pained Cole to have to be away from her, but he understood the need.

Everyone was silent in the house. No one dared move when they notice the heartbeat pick up and then suddenly stop.

The change was complete.

"Sara?" I heard Mom ask, before hearing a scream.

* * *

_What do ya think? We all know the Cullens don't like to change anyone that has a chance at human life, so yeah, I thought I'd threaten Sara's life lol_

_For all the medical stuff: I've never been in an accident, but I have watched enough Discovery Channel, plus C.S.I. and E.R. to know the basics... I think I got it okay =] _

_Hope you like it and review, please? ;) I love y'all  
_


	24. Transformation

_Hey guys!!! Since you were so cool with the reviews and all, I decided to post a new chapter ;) LOL _

_A correction: last chapter I wrote that Bella's transformation took three days. It was wrong, her change was done in a little over two days. I had forgotten about it, and didn't check Breaking Dawn before posting. Thank you to MaraBenefici for __noting my mistake!_

_This chapter goes to 'LovelyNBlue' for being my review number 300! _

* * *

Song for the chapter: Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 23 – Transformation

SPOV

Pain.

That was the only word that came to my mind. I was in indescribable pain.

The force of the car on my body, throwing me far away, was nothing compared to this. It was like being burned alive, but there was nothing I could do to stop the fire.

But I asked for it. I was going to endure it. Even though I didn't jump in front of the car on purpose, I was glad it happened. I had been discussing my change with Cole, and he kept avoiding the topic. He said he wouldn't be able to change me, he loved me too much to put me through it.

After that option was out, I just stopped bringing it up. I was going to ask Mom to change me. I knew she had never done this before, but she was able to handle being pregnant with a half-vampire, she was strong enough. I could have asked Dad, but he had already changed Mom, and it was way too much for him. I didn't want to put him through any more pain.

I had had made up my mind. I would have asked Mom to change me.

But I didn't have the chance to ask her.

During our brunch, we just talked about the party, if I had fun and all. I was avoiding the topic of my change at all. From all the stories they told me, Carlisle had only changed people at the verge of death. The same with Mom, she was practically dead. But I wouldn't be.

Then fate had decided to play with me. I saw Nessie sobbing her eyes out just across the street from where we were. I ran to her, not caring about me or everyone I bumped into, my eyes trained on her. She was hurt and I wanted to know why.

That was why I didn't even notice the car. Didn't hear the honks, didn't see anything. My mind was too focused on one thing to care for silly noises.

Until Nessie called out for me. I looked up, and saw the face of the driver, frantically trying to brake. I froze on spot, eyes wide open and my jaw fell on its own accord. Then it hit me.

The pain was excruciating. I was thrown a few feet away from the car, such was the force of the impact. I landed on my right side, and I heard and felt something snap. I was overwhelmed with pain. And then blackness came.

When I woke up again, I could barely see Mom and Nessie kneeling down next to me. Ness was crying hard.

Mom told me it would be alright, but I knew better. I could feel myself slipping away. My change was near.

When I heard Carlisle say I wouldn't survive without being changed, I knew I was right. I got all my strength just to ask Mom to do it. She finally consented. Carlisle drove more like a maniac than ever, and we got home rather quickly. He carried me to his study, lying me down on his table. He went downstairs and back in a few seconds, bringing with him a hospital bed.

He lay me down on it, and pushed the desk out of the way. A few seconds later, I could hear the girls arriving.

My strength was almost gone. My vision was blurry and my breathing was irregular. I had heard Carlisle say something about internal bleeding, and I had watched enough Discovery Channel and E.R. to know what it meant.

Mom came to my side and asked how I was doing.

"It hurts so badly." I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

She asked if I was sure about the change. But of course I was, as I didn't want to die. I tried to tell her why I wanted her to change me, but I don't know if the words were understandable.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain you'll have to go through. I love you." That was the last thing I heard. I tried to reply, and I think she understood what I said last,

"I trust you, Mommy. I love you, too."

I closed my eyes, and braced myself for more pain.

The bite hurt more than all my injuries put together. I could feel her teeth breaking my skin, and then the burning began. I let out a scream.

At first, it was only on my neck, around my bite mark. But slowly it spread, till it had taken over my whole body. I started screaming again.

Despite all, I could hear everything going on around me. I tried to focus on their voices, to take my mind of the burning. It worked for a while. Cole stayed with me most of the time, talking to me. It distracted me greatly, but I would still scream every other time.

"Please, put the fire down." I pleaded.

It was intense. I tried to hold back the agonizing screams that somehow escaped my mouth, knowing everyone in the house would be able to hear them, but it was nearly impossible.

I could feel myself trash around a few times, trying without success to cease the fire. I was almost begging for death.

After what seemed like years, I could feel the fire start to tune down. It started on my fingertips and toes, and slowly made their way up. My heartbeat picked up, sounding like a helicopter was flying right over my head. I could feel the fire make its way up from my extremes, finally stopping on my heart. It burned more than ever, and then it stopped.

The fire was gone.

I took a deep breath, and realized it didn't make a difference. I could no longer feel the air filling up my lungs. There was no need. My eyes were still closed, trying to take it all in. I was a vampire now, and I knew all my senses would be enhanced. I tried listening to what was going on around me, but it was silent. I focused on it a bit more, and finally made out the sound of two fast heartbeats downstairs. Nessie and Cole.

I took another deep breath, but this time with a different purpose. I could smell so many different things, and also tell apart each and every one of them. I could tell who was in the room by their smell. As a human, I came to tell each of them apart a little, and got used to their fragrance. Now it was magnified.

My brain worked so much faster too. I thought about all that in less than half a minute.

"Sara?" I heard someone call. It was Mom. Her voice sounded even more beautiful with my improved hearing. I decided now was the time to open my eyes.

Slowly, I opened them, and took everything in. There were so many details, so many things that I had never noticed before. So many new colors, that I never knew existed.

I could see Mom, Dad and Carlisle look at me expectantly. I sat up, and the movement was so sudden, it made me scream in surprise. Mom rushed to my side, and I was surprise to know I could see her running, and not just a blur.

"Sar, I know it is overwhelming, but try and calm down, okay?" Mom said, in a low voice. I looked at her and nodded.

They had warned me about all these things, but just now it made sense. I could think things through so much faster. I slid down from the bed, conscious of my actions this time. I walked to the other side of the room in the blink of the eyes.

"Where's Cole?" I asked, and was surprised to hear my voice. It had the same tinkling that all the girls in this house had.

They all looked at each other, and Dad spoke up.

"He's downstairs. He wanted to be here, but he has a heartbeat, and you're… a newborn." He finished in a whisper.

I was sad about that. I hadn't thought there would be a problem for Cole, but I was wrong. I nodded and thought,

"_Can he hear me from up here?"_

I saw Dad nod.

"I love you, Cole." I said in a normal tone. I heard him reply as if he were right beside me with an 'I love you, too.'

"Okay, you have to go hunting, sweetie, you'll feel better after that, alright?" Mom said. I nodded, for the first time really paying attention to the burning on the back of my throat. Now that she mentioned it, I couldn't think of anything else. "Edward is going with you." She told me. I just nodded again.

We had to jump out of the window, because I couldn't go through the living room. Dad held on to my hand while we ran, so I would get used to it. And I did, pretty fast. Now I knew why the Cullens liked their speed so much. It was exhilarating and somewhat freeing. And I figured out how they never hit anything. I could see everything as clear as if I were stand still, admiring them.

We stopped somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, we're pretty far away, and I'll keep a look out in case any human comes across this place. You can go." He told me. I looked at him puzzled. What was I supposed to do? I had never done this before.

He heard me talking to myself in my mind, and replied,

"Follow your instincts. You'll know what to do when the time comes. And when you're no longer thirsty. Now listen to me." I just nodded.

"Close your eyes." I did as told. "Focus only on what you can hear. Can you pick out anything?" I nodded, hearing a heartbeat a couple of miles away. "Now use your sense of smell, and just follow your instincts." I nodded again, and after figuring out where the heartbeat was coming from, sprinted towards it.

Once I found the elk, I jumped on its back, my teeth immediately sinking on its neck. I drank greedily, and could feel my thirst starting to dissipate. I did the same thing with two more, and disposed of their carcasses. Dad was waiting for me on the same spot I had left him. He nodded at me, letting me know I did well. My clothes said otherwise, they were completely soaked with blood.

"You'll get the hang of it with time." Dad said.

"Good. I can't keep ruining clothes like that." I said.

I looked at him, smiling. He started to smile back, but let out a gasp.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your eyes." Was all he said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the house. We made it there quickly, and he got in through the same window, pulling me up with him.

Mom and Carlisle were still there, cleaning the room and putting everything back in place. They were calmer now.

"Carlisle." Dad called. "Look at her eyes."

He did and also gasped. Mom looked up as well, and she let out a small yelp.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mom flew out of the room and returned with the full-length mirror from Alice's room.

"You never got to see yourself as a vampire." She said, putting her arms around my shoulders and guiding me to the mirror. My mouth fell open when I saw myself. I looked just like the rest of them, perfect. My skin was flawless, my teeth straight and white. My hair looked shinier. But what caught my attention were indeed my eyes.

From what I had been told, my eyes would be red for a few months, until the animal blood started to dilute it into the topaz that my family all held. But mine were still the same as they were when I was human.

"Her eyes were red when you left, I am sure of that." Mom said.

"Maybe it is her ability. She will be able to blend in better that way anyway." Carlisle said.

So that was a gift? Why?

"Were your eyes always the same color?" Dad asked me. I shook my head.

"When I cried, they would turn a bright green color. They were usually hazel. Sometimes they would darken a bit, but it was most noticeable when I was crying." He nodded.

"It was enhanced, then. You may be able to change your eyes at will. It'll take a while to control it, but Carlisle is right, it'll be easier for you to blend in."

Mom smiled from behind me.

I was in control now. Hunting made me more aware of everything else, because there was no burning to distract me. I turned around, quickly, and hugged Mom with all my might.

"Ouch." She whispered, and I let go a bit. I was a strong newborn, I had forgotten that part. She returned the hug after I loosened it up.

"I knew you could do it. Thank you, Mommy." I whispered. She kissed the top of my head, and whispered back,

"I almost didn't stop. I feel horrible because of it. I'm so sorry."

"I trust you. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, still holding me.

She let go, but took hold of my hand.

"Everyone else wants to see you. Are you ready?" I nodded.

"You'll have to wait a little to see Cole and Nessie, okay? We just want to make sure."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand. Oh, just before they come in." I said, lifting my shirt a bit. I let out another small scream of joy. My tattoo was intact. I had gotten it just after I turned eighteen. It was a big Tinkerbell on my lower back. Peter Pan was my favorite movie growing up, and given that I would be forever a teenager, it seemed appropriate. She was still here, more beautiful then when I got it. I was glad.

Mom laughed at my enthusiasm, and I pouted.

"I thought she wouldn't be here. The venom could have destroyed her." I explained. She just smiled, and squeezed my hand a bit. I stuck out my tongue at her.

Carlisle, after laughing at me as well, called everyone, and in less than a second, they were standing in the doorway. Jasper and Emmett were in front of the girls, as if protecting them from me.

Alice let out a squeal and came to me. I smiled and waved at everyone.

"You look amazing, angel." Alice said. I giggled.

"I've hunted already, you can lose the protective stance." I informed them all. Emmett let out a laugh, and Esme came to me as well.

"You do look beautiful, dear." She said, kissing my forehead lightly.

They all nodded, and smiled at me.

"You're acting a bit like Bella when she first woke up." Jasper said.

"I guess it is because she already knew what was going to be like, we had told her what to expect. She can think rationally through it all." Carlisle told them.

"But we won't try and test her control on a human for a while. Bella may have been in control, but everyone is different. We could let you go and see if you can handle being around Cole and Nessie, though." Dad said. I smiled, nodding eagerly.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be right down." Mom said. They all nodded and left. No one was particularly jumpy with me, which was good. I was feeling completely normal, just better.

She turned to look me in the eyes and started giving me some tips.

"We'll go down slowly, so you can get used to the smell. Before we go into the living room, try and take a deep breath, and tell me if you can or can't handle it, okay? Don't focus on the heartbeat for now, and if you feel it's too much, squeeze my hand, and we'll take you out of there. Got it?" She said.

"Yeah, Mom." I replied. She tucked a piece of stray hair back behind my ear, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're okay. It was the most horrible thing for me, to see you being hit like that. I thought I was going to lose you."

I gave her a light hug, minding my strength, and said,

"You'll never lose me, Mom. I promise you."

She nodded, and took hold of my hand again

"Ready?" She asked. I said I was, and we made our way downstairs.

I got used to everything around me, keeping my mind focused. I kept chanting that I would not attack them, to convince myself it was going to be okay. What if I couldn't handle myself around Cole? He had blood running through his vein. But Mom had told me once that Nessie didn't smell like a human, so Cole probably didn't either.

We got to the living room, and I saw him.

Everyone was casually hanging around the room, but I could see they were all strategically placed if anything went wrong. I took a deep breath, and smelled Cole. His scent was exquisite, but not in a food kind of way. It didn't make my mouth fill with venom, nor did it make me want to attack him. It actually calmed me.

I smiled at him, as he approached me slowly. Mom was holding my hand really hard, gauging my reaction. I smiled at her, and she relaxed a bit.

Cole was just in front of me. I saw him in a completely different light now. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. His eyes, as blue as the sky, held a hint of green to them.

I raised my hand slowly, to reach his face. My movement made everyone move an inch, but they didn't stop me. I tried to control my strength and stroked his face lightly. He beamed at me, and pulled me closer.

Mom was no longer by my side, and Cole was lowering his head slowly, asking permission with his eyes. I nodded infinitesimally and he finally put his lips to mine.

The best kiss of my life.

* * *

_So how was it? I didn't describe much, I no cliffie!  
_

_My theory for why Bella was so calm as a newborn is that she knew what was going to be like. That was why I made Sara collected as well. But I think Bella didn't go for the humans because she couldn't stand the sight and smell of blood as human, and Sara doesn't have this problem, so she'll have some difficulty around full humans ;)_

_I also wanted her to have a tattoo LOL. Once I wondered if they would stay on the body, or if the venom would make it dissipate. I vote for it staying haha. It's actually one of my tattoos, if you guys want to see it, ask me in a review and I'll send a pic =] And my reason for getting the tatt was similar to hers. Obviously, I won't be frozen at 18, but I'll be forever a kid at heart ;)_

_Review guys!!! Sorry about the long author's note, just thought I'd explain the reasons for all that happened in this chapter! Love y'all!  
_


	25. New Life

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long, FF was down for a bit and I got a little sidetracked XD _

_Hope you like it, it's a little shorter, but I felt the need to put it and close another topic for the story =]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Blue Skies - Blue October

* * *

Chapter 24 – New Life

BPOV

Sara was acting just like I was as a newborn. We all thought it was because, like me, she knew what was going to happen. I was glad she wouldn't be deprived of months of her life, just to be able to adjust herself.

It had been two months since she was changed, and everything was going great. We didn't need to move away, just keep Sara inside the house for the whole time. She got bored, but understood the need.

We were fairly happy, planning the wedding along with Alice. Sara, thankfully, was way different than me, and had a say in everything. But that only helped Alice, she had always wanted to plan a wedding with the bride willingly participating on the preparations.

The wedding was set for December. They wanted it during the winter, saying it was a magical moment. Since no one but vampires would attend, it was all set. We could have the wedding on our backyard.

During the past two months, Sara's gift wavered a lot. She would mostly stay with red eyes, - which were slowly turning topaz – but sometimes they would turn hazel or green. She couldn't control it very well yet, but she had been practicing. When she was thirsty was when she couldn't control it at all. We usually fed once a week, so she could gain her strength.

We were discussing the wedding, like we usually did, when Alice froze. She was having a vision. It didn't last long, and when she came out of it, she let out a small yelp.

"What's wrong, Al? What did you see?" I asked her. Alice, Sara, Rose, Renesmee and I were the only ones home at the moment. The guys said they couldn't stand people talking about wedding arrangements anymore.

"It's… your parents, Sara." Alice said, in a whisper. "Your mom…" She began, but Sara interrupted.

"She is not my mom." She said with conviction.

"Okay, sorry. Karen is being discharged today, and both she and Malcolm want to come see you tomorrow." She told us.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"That I don't know, angel. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. It can give you closure." Alice tried to calm her down.

"They're humans, Alice." Rose pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware of that. So we'll go hunting tonight, so she can try and control her eye color and bloodlust."

Alice and Rosalie agreed on taking Sara for a quick hunt, while Nessie and I cleaned everything up and called the guys.

I called Carlisle first, since he was still in the hospital.

"Hello?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Dad, it's Bella. We have a bit of a problem. Alice said Sara's parents want to visit her tomorrow. They'll probably talk to you today. Alice said there is no way out of it. They'll have to come here." I explained, fast enough so no one else would understand.

"_Okay."_ He said uncertain. _"We'll deal with it. How is Sara doing?"_ He asked.

"She freaked out a little. Al and Rose took her hunting, so she can try and control her eyes." I told him.

"_Good. I'll take the day off tomorrow, and we'll see how it goes. Don't worry too much, Bella, it'll be alright."_

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about panicking, Carlisle." I said. He let out a chuckle.

"_I'm more than used to it, Bella. See you later." _

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

I called Edward next, and they said they would be home later in the night.

Renesmee had cleaned up the whole room, taking all evidence of wedding talks and all. No magazines, no fabrics, no nothing. We didn't know if Sara was going to tell her parents about the engagement.

It took the girls just about an hour to hunt, and the boys were back roughly an hour after them. We were all sat in the living room, minus Carlisle, discussing what we were going to do.

"Maybe we should just tell them she doesn't want to see them." Cole suggested.

"It won't work." Alice refuted.

"Disappearing in the middle of the night?" Emmett asked. We all had to laugh at that.

"Sorry, Em. We cannot leave town like that." Rose replied.

"Guys, let's just endure it. I'll try and talk to them, and see what they want. I promise to behave." Sara said. We all sighed, but nodded.

"We'll take our chances." Edward said at last.

Everyone retreated to their rooms after that. Cole and Arthur were staying the night in the house. I spent the whole night worrying about what would happen. Edward just put me on his lap, and held me, while I panicked. He was used to it by now, and knew how to calm me down.

"It'll be alright, Bella. Stop worrying so much."

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just… they hurt her so much, and now they want to see her again? It's just wrong. They don't know what she has been through, they have no right." I vented.

"I agree, Bella. But she'll be fine. She is a strong young woman."

The rest of the night was spent like that. Edward eventually calmed me down enough to stop rambling about nonsense stuff, but I still did not think it right of them to come here.

Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do. They would be here in less than an hour. They had talked to Carlisle yesterday, and he agreed to escort them to our home at nine in the morning. It was 8:25 now.

Everyone was wandering around the living room, trying to act as human as we could. We gave Sara some tips on what to do, so she wouldn't look so different. Her eyes were their human hazel color, so she didn't look that much like us as one would think.

For sitting arrangements, we had decided that I would keep Sara on my lap, with Edward and Emmett on both our sides. Edward would be able to hear her mind if she couldn't handle the scent, and Emmett would help me restrain her. She was a newborn, she was stronger than us.

Cole and Nessie would have to sit on the farthest couch from us, just in case. Rose, Alice and Jasper would sit with them. Esme and Carlisle would occupy the loveseat, while Arthur sat on one of the chairs. Leaving the last couch for our guests.

I could hear the car approaching, and wrapped my arms securely around Sara. It would look like a normal gesture to them, but we all knew what it really meant.

"You'll have to try and not breathe." Edward told her. "Hold your breath as much as you can, okay? It's going to be hard, and you'll have to let us know if you can't handle it, got it?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Two minutes later, we heard doors being closed, and people talking. Sara took one last deep breath and held it. She remembered to move her shoulders to look like she was breathing.

The front door was opened, and we heard gasps from both Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They probably didn't expect the whole family being there.

"Hello." Esme said, getting up to greet them. They nodded their heads, and replied with a quick 'hi'.

"Have a seat." Carlisle pointed to the empty couch. They both looked around before sitting down. I was only mildly paying attention to them.

"Sara, honey, how are you?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Fine." She replied in a low voice. I held onto her.

"Listen, we won't stall. We want you back, Sara. Come back home to us, where you belong." Mr. Jones asked. I held my breath, because I knew what was to come.

"I belong here." She said, still lowly. "Where people care about me. Did you even call when I got hit by a car and almost died? Or cared, for that matter?" She asked. She buried her face on my shoulder and took in a deep breath. She wasn't handling their scents all that well.

"You're our daughter. You should be home with us. Your mom is better now, we miss you." Malcolm tried again. They should have known, as their parents, that she did not like guilt trips.

"She is not my mother." Sara said with venom in her voice. No pun intended. "She kicked me out." She accidentally took a deep breath, and Edward called my name in a quick and low voice. I held on to Sara with all my might, and whispered,

"We're taking you out of here." She nodded and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward," I called in a normal tone, "Sara is not feeling well, can you help me carry her up?" I asked. It wouldn't be right for me to be able to carry her, even though she was a small girl.

"Yes, of course. Excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Sara has been feeling ill lately. Have a nice day." He explained.

"But…" Mrs. Jones started. Edward picked Sara up, and I went after them.

"If you knew your daughter as much as you claim you do, you would know she really hates people trying to guilt her out of something. She does not like being manipulated." I said, trying to sound normal.

"She had an almost death experience not two months ago. It took her a long time to recover, and she is still not strong enough. She only agreed to see you because she doesn't like hurting anyone. But she won't be going back to you. Ever." I finished, making my way up.

Edward had put Sara down on her bed. I made my way to them, and whispered,

"It's okay, Edward. I got this."

He nodded, and after kissing my forehead, made his way back downstairs. I could hear their conversation still, and they weren't happy. Carlisle was trying to convince them that Sara was indeed ill, and just now were they stopping to argue. I tuned them out and made my way to Sara.

"I hate them." She said, and started dry sobbing. I just held her while she let it go.

"And the burning, it was overwhelming. I wanted to attack them. I wanted to drink their blood, and I hate myself for it. I almost attacked them. Dad could hear in my mind, all the different ways I was thinking about killing them. I didn't care about anything else." She kept on crying.

"But you didn't. We were there to make sure it didn't happen, and it didn't. You did great. Most vampires can't handle even being in the same room as humans, let alone talk to them, like you did. I am proud of you, sweetie. You handled it like no one else." I said, calming her down.

"But I wanted to kill them." She argued.

"I know, and I've been there as well. Sara, not two months ago, I almost did kill you. And yet, you forgave me." I retorted.

"Yes, because you didn't do anything wrong, it was instinct." She told me.

"Exactly. And what do you think happened downstairs? It is the same thing. Do not blame yourself for following your instincts. You are a newborn, you know how they are. You're in control, and what happened was not your fault. Got it?" She stood still. I gently pulled her face to me and looked into her eyes. "Got it?" She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Good." I said, kissing her forehead. "I don't think they will return, Sar. I sort of told them off."

"Yeah, I heard." She chuckled.

"They're gone already, Carlisle is taking them back to their place. You won't have to worry about them anymore. I won't let them near you again." I said with conviction.

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you, Mom."

"I love you." I whispered. "Forever."

"I love you, too." She replied.

We stayed there for a few more minutes, just basking in the silence.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?" I asked. She nodded.

I got up and took her hand in mine. We made our way down rapidly, and saw everyone waiting for us. Carlisle had already arrived home again.

"I'm sorry." She said as soon as we got into the living room.

"It's okay, babe. I was ready to go beat some sense into them when you left." Cole told her, making her laugh. He took her in his arms, and sat down, cuddling her close.

"I was ready to attack them. If Edward hadn't been so fast." She continued.

"It was not your fault. We should have considered your young age and all. We got used to you being controlled around us, we forgot that human scent is a different thing. You are not Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Bella's the only freak that dated a vampire while still human and passed out at the sight of blood." Emmett had to put his two cents.

Everyone got a laugh at my expense, again.

"Whatever." I scowled.

The rest of the evening was spent like that, reminiscing and laughing at old memories.

For now, our lives was more than perfect.

* * *

_I have to say this story only has a few more chapters left =( I do not want to drag it on too much, and turn it into a boring thing. _

_Buuut, it's still here, so review!!!! ;) Love y'all =D  
_


	26. The Wedding

_Hey peeps! New chap up =] Sorry it took a while, family crisis. I didn't want my mood to interfere on this chapter, it is supposed to be a happy chap after all =D_

_Chap goes to TeamCullen44 cause I totally spoiled her LOL SORRY! =P_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... including the songs used in the chapter =]_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: All You Need Is Love - The Beatles

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Wedding

BPOV

Finally, December had arrived. I could not stand any more wedding talk. Thankfully, Alice had designed all of our dresses, except the bride's. That had to be _designer._ Sara didn't care much for who made the dress, it only had to be her. And it was.

After a lot of debate, Sara and Alice decided on a theme. Black and white. So, the whole decoration was set around that. Black and white balloons decorated an archway set on our backyard. Flowers were all white as well, mostly roses. Some fake black roses were also present, to give a somewhat gothic feeling to it.

We had invited the Denali clan to come to the wedding, and some other friends. There were a total of thirty people, including our family. Renesmee was going to be the maid of honor, and Edward was going to give Sara away.

The house had been maddening for the last couple of days. Our guests had arrived, and were helping with the decoration. The Amazon clan was here, and Zafrina was a blessing, distracting both Sara and Renesmee. Thankfully, Nahuel and his sisters were not present. I had nothing against him, but apart from Cole, Renesmee was the only other half-breed out there, that we knew about anyways. I did not want him all over her.

But it seemed like I wouldn't need to worry. When the Denalis had arrived, they had brought a new member with them. His name was Andrew, and he took a liking to Renesmee. They became fast friends, and I felt like all May's worries about not finding love were in vain.

The night before, the guys took Cole away for a 'bachelor's party', which was basically hunting. Only guys were allowed, obviously, and they were going back to Cole's house for him to get ready.

All the girls in the family were getting ready in Alice's room. Our guests were changing somewhere else in the house. Esme was the first one to get ready, so she could organize everything downstairs. Rosalie followed right after. The both of them had on a black dress, with some white pattern adorning it. We had all decided on similar dresses.

Alice worked fast on my hair and make-up, and on hers. We got our dresses on, and moved on to the girls. Renesmee's hair was the longest, so Alice was going to work on it. She had more experience. I went to stand behind Sara's chair, and sighed.

Al had showed me how she wanted it, and I started braiding her hair swiftly. I had about a dozen small braids, clipped on a small bun. The rest of the hair was loosely hanging down, so I curled it. I put some pins to hold some curls up, and left them there. I made her make-up, the way Alice told me. She was almost ready, and she looked beautiful.

There were a few more touches, though. I reached for the tiara she had picked, and gently placed it on her head. It gave the hair-do a whole new look. The tiara was exquisite, so delicate. It was silver, and had rhinestone flowers all over it. She was wearing the silver necklace I had given her on her eighteenth birthday, and they matched quite beautifully.

Renesmee was all ready. She had put her dress on, and I couldn't help but gasp. I knew I would be crying a lot today, if I could. Her dress was stunning. It was black, strapless and the bodice was like a corset. There were black beadings on the left side. Still on the left side, from the hip down, there was a small opening, were you could see a white skirt underneath.

Her hair was down, curled and with just two pins holding the sides up. It cascaded down to her waist. If she looked this beautiful, I could not imagine how Sara was going to look like.

"You look breathtaking, May." I said in a whisper. She smiled, and had some tears in her eyes.

All three of us got Sara ready, carefully helping her put on her dress. I had to say, she and Alice were ingenious. Everyone was instructed to wear either black or white tonight, to 'go with the decoration', or so Alice said. We knew it was to give Sara the spotlight. Her dress was not the normal white one. It was a light purple, strapless, amazingly stunning dress. It had a small trail, and beadings on the chest area, and a pattern on the left side, near the hip.

Alice zipped her up, and she took a small step back. She was wearing silver stiletto heels, which matched the outfit perfectly. She was the most beautiful bride.

"Sara." I called, my voice strained. "Sweetie, you look… there are no words to describe it."

She looked up, and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Mom."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad I can't produce tears right now, or all the hard work on my make-up would have been for nothing." I said with a chocked laugh.

"Okay, following tradition." Alice cut in, knowing we wouldn't be able to think properly for a while. "Bella, do you have the 'something old'?" She asked. I nodded, and took something from her closet.

I had thought about it, and decided it was a good thing for her to have. I knew what I was going to give Nessie on her wedding, and I guess she wouldn't object to what I was handing Sara.

"It belonged to my Mom." I said, coming back into the room. "She said her Mom had given it to her once she married my Dad, and she wanted me to have it. Now I want you to have it." I finished, handing her the small box.

It was a simple silver ring, with a small amethyst stone in the middle. For some odd reason, it matched her dress. She pulled it out with shaky hands, and put it on her right middle finger.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Mommy. I love it, and you." She said, giving me a hug.

"Love you, too."

"Right." Alice interrupted again. "The something new is resting on your head right now. Something borrowed… Nessie?"

Renesmee also went into Alice's closet to retrieve a small package. She was back in no time, putting something out of it, and clipping it to Sara's dress.

"Momma gave it to me on my fifth birthday. It has a lot of meaning to me, and I know it will have to you too, so please be careful with it." Nessie said with a smile. She had just pinned a small botton near Sara's left breast. It was a really small botton, silver as well, with some diamonds encrusted on it. It had the shape of a star. I remember I gave it to Nessie telling her she was the brightest star I would ever come across.

"Thank you, Nessie. I promise I will take good care of it, and I'll return it." Sara said, giving Renesmee a hug.

"Now, something blue." Alice chimed in again. She handed Sara something, and I guess Sara would blush if she could. I rolled my eyes.

"Another garter?" I teased. That was what I got from Alice on my wedding.

"Of course, Bella. You should know that by now." She replied with a wink. I let out a small chuckle. Alice put it on Sara quickly, and Sara pretended to not care about it.

The time was coming. Alice said she'd give us some time, and let Edward in. I nodded, and she left the room, leaving me with my two girls. Time to get really emotional.

"Oh, my babies." I said, hugging them both at the same time. I planted a kiss on each of their heads, and released them. "You both look so beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married, Sar. It hasn't sunk in yet." I told her. She just smiled.

Edward chose this moment to come in. He opened and closed the door quickly, and let out a gasp.

"You look lovely, girls. All three of you." He told us, kissing Nessie and Sara on the forehead before pecking my lips lightly.

"Everything is ready downstairs." He informed us. I took that time to take a look at my husband. He, like all the guys in the family, was wearing a black tuxedo, which made him look even godlier than ever. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He was assessing me as well. I had on a simple black dress, with a white bow wrapped right under my chest line. My hair was down and straight, with two vintage pins holding the sides up.

"I'll be going then." I said. I gave Sara one last hug, and pecked Nessie and Edward quickly before descending the stairs.

I looked around the backyard in awe. I hadn't seen the whole thing done, and it was amazing. Alice mixed the balloons and flowers really well, making it look chic and somewhat gothic. The archway was situated in the middle of our yard, and chairs were put on both sides of the aisle, which consisted of a white walkway.

I smiled at our guests, and took my seat. Rosalie was playing the piano, like in my wedding, and Carlisle was going to be the minister. He was a pastor's son, and he took an online course.

I waited a few minutes, nervously glancing around. Cole was waiting by the altar already, fidgeting. He looked really handsome, in his light blue tuxedo, which brought out his eyes. His hair was neatly combed, and I could see he was refraining himself from running a hand through it. Suddenly, we all heard the footsteps and stood up. Rosalie started playing Evanescence's _Good Enough_. Sara said she didn't want any of the traditional songs.

Renesmee made her way, gracefully, down the aisle. She was carrying a small bouquet of fake white and black roses. Her smile brightened up the whole room. She made it to the front right on time, just before the lyrics to the song were supposed to begin.

I could feel everyone hold their breaths as Rose started on Sara's choice of song. _Nothing Else Matters _by Metallica, in a piano version. She slowly made her way to the doors, her arms hooked over Edward's. He was smiling big, but Sara was radiant. I could hear Cole gasp at the sight of her, and held back a chuckle.

The ceremony was fast. They had decided to stick with the traditional vows, about the only 'rule' they followed. When Carlisle pronounced them husband and wife, they kissed sweetly, but passionately. I heard Edward groan next to me.

"I did not need to hear that about my own daughter." He said, mostly to himself, but I could hear it. I did chuckle at that.

"They're married now, Edward. Let them be." I said, amused.

The reception was also held on our backyard. Since all but two of the guests actually ate, we didn't need to worry about it at all. There were no humans around to suspect anything, anyways.

Jasper was the DJ once again. Before the reception started, though, we had a 'small' photo session. I would have been dead on my feet if I were still a human. Carmen was the designated photographer. She had an artistic soul, or so her family said.

Soon after the photos, Jasper introduced Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Sara couldn't wait to get rid of her last name, and be a Williams.

Their choice for their first dance was _All You Need is Love_ by The Beatles. It wasn't exactly a slow song, but it was important for them, so they wanted it to be the one.

I went to dance with Cole next, while Edward danced with Sara.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Cole complimented me.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad, yourself. You're radiating happiness." I stated. He grinned back.

"I am the happiest man on earth right now."

"Just make my daughter happy, Cole. That's all I want." I told him. The song had ended, and he kissed my forehead lightly, before whispering.

"I promise, miss Mom." I laughed heartedly at it.

Cole was off dancing with Esme, while Arthur whisked Sara away. I went back to my seat, snuggling close to Edward.

"Cole's thoughts are so exuberant right now." He said. "Miss Mom." He teased.

I just chuckled at him. He stood up quickly, and held out a hand for me.

"Would you like to dance, m' lady?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his cheesy British accent.

"Why, yes of course, kind sir." I replied, just as cheesy.

We went back to the dancefloor, and I looked around while he guided me gently in rhythm with the song. Cole and Sara were once again dancing together, and lost in their own little world. They were both beaming.

Sara looked even more beautiful than when I left her in Alice's room. She was glowing. I bet I looked just like her on my wedding day, without a care in the world. Cole would often lean down and whisper something to her, or kiss her in any way. It was adorable to watch.

Renesmee was also dancing, with Andrew. They were quite a pair as well. He had only been here for two days, but they instantly connected. Andrew was the very opposite of Nick, appearance-wise. He was lean, and as tall as Emmett, with black hair and the trademark topaz eyes. They had a depth to them, though, like you could see into them. Something I hadn't noticed in Nick, no matter how many times Nessie commented on his eyes.

They were also oblivious to the rest of the world. Andy was talking softly to her, and she smiled up at him. They had become fast friends, and I was glad. She deserved her happiness, too.

The rest of the night was pure bliss. I had fun dancing with Emmett and Garrett, and I could see all of our guests were having a blast as well. Even Tanya was having fun, even though she sort of refused to look me in the eye. I didn't care though.

Way too soon, though, it was time for the couple to leave for their honeymoon. Cole had told us where he was taking Sara, but she was clueless. So, Alice packed her bags for her, with my help. I wouldn't let Alice do what she did on my honeymoon.

Sara and Nessie had gone upstairs to get Sara changed into more suitable clothes for a plane trip. She was in control now, she could endure a plane ride.

They came back a few minutes later. Sara had on a white skirt and a nice purple shirt, which matched her dress, and her make-up. Before they left, Sara threw her bouquet, and it landed softly on Nessie's hand. Renesmee just blushed. The garter was not removed, much to Alice's disappointment. She should have known, though. Nothing about this wedding was traditional, I was surprised Sara even did the whole 'throwing the bouquet' thing.

I guess she did it for Nessie.

With another round of brief goodbyes, they left. Off to London. Sara had once told me she'd always wanted to go to England, and more after she found out Cole was from there. So, Cole was taking her to London, and they would visit the whole country for a couple of months.

I sighed, and felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned into the touch.

"They're such an amazing couple. Despite all they had been through, they pulled it off amazingly. They're good for each other." I whispered to Edward.

"I agree. I'm glad she found him. She deserves all the happiness in the world."

I felt another set of arms wrap around my waist. Nessie rested her head on my shoulder, and Edward disentangled one of his arms to wrap around her.

"She does." May agreed. "I'm so happy for her."

We stood there, just us three, while the others went back inside to clean up and have some more fun. I was surprised Nessie was away from Andrew right now, but I didn't mind it.

Edward had his head rested on top of Nessie's head. I turned my head slightly, and reached up a bit to peck his lips. I did the same with Nessie, and sighed contently.

Another chapter of our lives was closed. And a new one opened.

* * *

_I know it was quite fast, but I'm seriously not one for weddings! As you may have noticed lol... I did get the idea from a black/white wedding from a friend of a friend's wedding lol. _

_If I ever get married, that was somewhat how I envisioned it... nothing traditional xD_

_Hope you liked it... leave me a review! It'll make my day =D  
_


	27. Getting to know you

_Hello everyone! Wow, I updated quite fast, didn't I? lol _

_Anyways, since today is my 22nd birthday (unfortunately lol) I decided to post something for ya! =D I feel old already =( *sighs*_

_Hope you like it! It's a fluff little chapter ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm hoping to get them for my birthday... can I???_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: There for you - Flyleaf

* * *

Chapter 26 – Getting to know you

RPOV

Sara and Cole had been gone for a couple of days. During said days, I got to know Andrew a bit better. He was everything Nick wasn't. He paid attention to everything I had to say, he listened to our stories with interest instead of just feigning it.

We got to be good friends. He told us how he was turned, and I felt bad for him. He was going to be some vampire's meal, but Kate and Tanya stopped said vampire to finish him off. He was way into the transformation already, so they took him home and waited till it was done. He decided to stay with them on his own accord.

He was nineteen when it happened. And he's been one of us for only fifteen years. We hadn't come across each other before because we were travelling around the world. No contact with anyone for a while. And we didn't want to bother the Denalis while they were still mourning the loss of Irina.

Our guests stayed with us for a few more days before going back to their places. Andrew had decided to stay with us for a little longer.

We were going out for a walk, while the family hunted.

"So, Nessie…" He started. I looked up at him. We were walking in a human pace, deep into the woods behind our home.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"I heard some things about you, if you don't mind me asking, but who is Nick?" He said cautiously, afraid to hurt my feelings. I smiled, telling him it was okay to ask that. He relaxed visibly.

"He was my boyfriend. He… he knew about us. We were together for two years, until he lied to me. I confronted him, and all the truth came out. He hated my mom, and all he said really hurt me. We argued for a while, until I told him to leave and never look at me again."

"He hated Bella?" He asked rhetorically. "But how could he? She's the sweetest person I've ever met." I smiled at that.

"Beats me. He said she babied me too much. And ordered me around. Yeah, he never actually took the time to get to know any of us, but the way he said he hated her was brutal."

He shook his head. "He's an idiot for letting you go. You have an amazing family, and I know you wouldn't trade it for anything. I bet he was jealous of your relationship with everyone, and blew everything out of proportion." He told me.

He sure knew how to make a girl better.

"Plus, you're so kind, gentle and so beautiful. He was a fool for hurting you." My heart literally skipped a beat. He thought I was beautiful?

"Thank you." I said shyly, lowering my head and blushing. He stopped in front of me, and gently lifted my face.

I looked deep into his eyes. They were bright gold, a sign he had just hunted. And they were bottomless. It had nothing on Nick's, at all. I couldn't tell why I ever thought Nick's eyes were deep and pretty. They were dull compared to the depth I could see on Andy's.

They held a sincerity that startled me. He really meant all he just said to me.

I noticed his eyes analyzing mine, and then subtly flicking to my lips. He wanted to kiss me? I smiled and took a small step forward. I wanted him to kiss me, and I wanted him to know it. We were really close now, our foreheads almost touching.

He lifted the hand that was not on my chin, and cupped my cheek delicately, his thumb brushing through it in a ghostly touch. I closed my eyes, and leaned closer to him. He closed the distance, his lips gently touching mine. When I didn't flinch away, he took it as a sign and deepened it.

It was magical. Nothing like Jacob or Nick. I could feel the spark, that electrical shock my mom told me I would feel when I found the one.

My hands moved at their own will, wrapping them on his thick, black hair. His hands went to my waist, bringing me closer to him. We kissed until my need for air ended it. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. We were both breathing heavily.

I smiled up at him, and kissed his lips once again. It was a sweet kiss, full of something I couldn't identify. We pulled apart, and I pecked his lips yet again, before giving him a hug, burying my head on his chest. He smelled heavenly, a mix of fresh cut grass and oranges.

We stayed like that for a long time. I would sometimes feel his cold lips on my hair. I smiled against his chest. This was perfect. Suddenly, the sky was dark, and I could tell it was a full moon. I looked up, and saw the moonlight illuminating us, making him look like an angel. He was so beautiful.

Slowly, I lifted my right hand and traced his face lightly, barely touching his skin. He closed his eyes, reveling in the touch. I ran my thumb on his lips, and leaned up to kiss him again. He reciprocated, and once again, I was lost to the world.

It was well after midnight when we made our way back, hand-in-hand. We walked in a fast pace, but not full vampire speed. We wanted to prolong the moment as much as possible.

When we arrived at the front porch, I kissed him chastely on the lips, before whispering,

"Thank you."

He responded by kissing my forehead lightly, and leading me inside, his hand intertwined with mine.

The only ones back from their hunt were my parents, for which I was glad. I didn't think I would be able to handle both my overexcited aunts. Both Mom and Dad were lying on one of the couches, reading. Mom had her head rested on Dad's chest, and he kept his hand gently stroking her hair. I sighed, alerting them of my presence.

Andy guided me to the couch opposite them, and sat down, pulling me next to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I snuggled close, resting my head on his shoulder, and tucked my legs under me. I finally looked up, just to see both my parents' eyes staring at me.

Mom had her beautiful smile, and she was looking directly into my eyes. She was radiant. Dad was smiling as well, but more reserved. He was looking at me, but his eyes would steal a glance at Andy every now and then. I smiled at them, and blushed.

Dad had shifted his gaze, and was looking at Andy solely. They seemed to be communicating through thoughts. Dad nodded once, and gently pried himself from Mom. She sat up, and he kissed her before getting up. I felt Andy move, and looked at him.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." He explained. I smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead and got up, following my Dad, who was walking towards the door. Once they were safely away, I let out a small squeal that let out a round of giggles from both Mom and I.

She patted her lap, and I all but jumped on her. My giggling fit ceased soon after, and I hugged her close. She ran her hand through my hair while I calmed down. My cheek was resting on her shoulder, so I looked up and saw her looking down at me, still smiling.

"You look so different." She said, in a voice just louder than a whisper.

"How?" I inquired.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Happier. You look dreamy. I've never, ever seen you like this." She told me truthfully. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I like it."

Another giggle escaped my mouth.

"I am happy, Momma. He kissed me today. It was… it was amazing. Nothing like Nick at all. And I… I felt that spark." I confessed. She gasped a little and smiled.

"I told you." She stated, while laughing. "It's something else, isn't it?"

I just nodded, and sighed dreamily. She kept laughing.

"I found it." I told her. "The one. I know it. I'm certain of it this time. He is the complete opposite of Nick. I can see it, now. All that I had put up with Nick, even without realizing."

"I'm glad, baby. All I want is for you to be happy." She said, pulling me closer to her.

"I know, Momma. And I am now. I can't say I love him, because I barely know him a week, but I feel something slowly developing inside me. I will love him one day."

She responded by kissing the top of my head.

"And the best part, he likes you all. Especially you, Mom. He said you were the sweetest person he had ever met, and Nick was a fool to hurt us like that."

She just pulled me even closer, burying her face in my hair. We stayed like that for a while, not talking, just... basking in the moment.

After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." She said from her spot on my neck. "But I'm sure Edward is giving him the 'hurt her, I'll hurt you' speech." Her voice held some amusement to it. I groaned.

"Overprotective fool." I mumbled. That just brought another set of laughs.

"As if you didn't know that." She said. "But it was Andy that asked to talk to him, I saw Edward nod at something Andy thought, so…"

"Yeah."

We fell silent again.

We were both so lost in thoughts that we failed to hear the door open, before both our guys sat down next to us. I jumped a bit, startled, but didn't move.

"You guys look so cute like that." Daddy said. Mom and I laughed, yet again, and she moved her head, resting her cheek on top of my head. I was facing Andy, and saw him nod and smile at us.

I sat up straighter on her lap, and wrapped my arms around her neck, her head now resting on top of my shoulder.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked. Andy just smiled knowingly and shook his head, signaling he wouldn't tell me. "Daddy?" I tried again, turning my face slightly to look at him. He, too, shook his head. I just sighed, and went back to facing Andy.

We sat there talking a bit, and I was glad to see Dad and Andy getting along pretty well. I was sure Daddy had threatened Andy, but I didn't care. It showed how much my Dad cared for me, and I love him for it. He could be overprotective, and prone to overreact, but I couldn't imagine my life without him.

That was why it was so important for the guy I like to get along with my family. Both my parents were my life, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. So, if the guy didn't like them, I just couldn't bring myself to go against my beliefs to be with him.

"May, you should go to bed, it's pretty late." Mom brought me out of my musings. I nodded, and involuntarily let out a yawn.

Mom rested her forehead in mine, and pecked my lips lightly, whispering an 'I love you'. I got up and gave Dad a kiss on his forehead, telling them I loved them.

"Andy?" I asked, being bold for once. "Would you… would you stay with me?" I asked, eyeing Dad. He smiled, which was a sign that he was okay with it.

"Sure, Ness." Andrew replied. He got up and reached for my hand, and we made our way upstairs. I told him to make himself comfortable, while I changed into my pajamas. I went into the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face, before changing. While I was brushing my teeth, I started analyzing myself through the mirror. Mom was right, I did look different. My eyes held a sparkle to them, something that was lacking for a long time.

I finally got out, only to see Andy lying on my bed, hands behind his head.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted, which made me blush. Even though we were together for two years, never once did Nick call me any pet names.

I made my way to the bed, and lied down next to him, under the covers. I motioned for him to do the same, and he looked at me confused.

"Won't you get cold?"

I shook my head. "I'm used to it. Mom stays here with me sometimes." I explained. He smiled softly and nodded, getting under the covers. I hesitantly rested my head on his shoulder, but relaxed when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I ask something stupid?" He asked. I laughed, and nodded. "Why is it that only Bella ever calls you May?"

I chuckled, but explained.

"I told you my name is a mix of both my grandmothers' names. So, everyone got to calling me Nessie, but Mom didn't like it. At all. She's used to it now, but at the time, she would grimace whenever someone called me 'Nessie'. So she came up with her own nickname, May. No one ever dared call me that, they sensed I would only allow my Mom to call me that. And it stuck, so no one even thinks about it anymore.

"And I'm sorry to say, but you won't be allowed to call me that either." I finished with a chuckle. He chuckled with me, and replied,

"I wasn't planning on it. I was just curious, and I think it's kinda cute." He admitted.

I snuggled closer to him, my arm going over his stomach. We didn't talk for a while, just relaxed.

He leaned down, and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, before wishing me a good night. I fell asleep right after.

* * *

_Like it?? I did lol... Sorry though, about all the comparisons between Nick and Andy, but it was her way of realizing she never really loved Nick after all ;)_

_Please review?? It'll be the best birthday present ever! YAY =P Love y'all!  
_


	28. Life is getting better

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long! But here it is... there will be only one more chapter after this one, an epilogue of sorts. _

_I got a bit down and couldn't find the inspiration to keep writing. I got stuck, that's probably why this chapter sucks. Sorry in advance._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... nope nope_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Stuck In A Moment That You Can't Get Out Of - U2

* * *

Chapter 27 – Life is getting better

BPOV

Cole and Sara were back. They arrived two weeks ago, and were so blissfully happy. They told us all the places they'd been to, and all the history behind it all. Cole even told us they went back to his hometown, and after that visit, he could let go of all the pain he caused himself in the past.

Christmas and New Year's Eve were celebrated discreetly. We did not make a fuss of things. I did call my Dad on both holidays, but that was the major event of it.

Andy stayed around until they arrived, but he had to go back home for a while. We were planning another move, back to the States, and he wanted to join us. He made sure to ask if we would be okay with it. Since we had two families moving around this time, it would be easier to make up stories.

We would be moving in a half year time, give or take. It would be enough time for those in college to speed through it, taking as many classes as they could to finish it. They were already halfway through their majors anyway.

Till our move, though, May and Andy would have to work on a long distance relationship. It was a bit unnerving to see how attached she was already, but I was sure she knew what she was doing. They still talked almost every day on the phone.

Andy had been a really good friend to her. She needed to have her faith in the male species restored, and he was helping her, slowly. He would be a good mate to her in the future. For now, they were both content with only being friends _with benefits_, as they called it.

I had never seen Renesmee so happy as when she was with Andy. She laughed a lot more, she talked more freely to everyone else. She was actually free for the first time in years. It had been weeks since she had a nightmare, she slept soundly every night.

Sara moved in with Cole and Arthur, but she spent the whole day at our house, along with Cole. They got lonely in there, being used to the constant noise that was our family.

Esme had let us know where we would be moving next. Salem, Oregon. She said she found a nice, big estate, and was restoring it. She was also building another house in the same land, for Arthur and his family. The story would be that Cole and Andy were siblings, along with Emmett. Em and Andy would be 'adopted' while Cole was Arthur's biological son.

Emmett would have a room in Arthur's house, just like Sara would have a room in our house, as to keep up with the appearances. Nessie and I would be twins again; Sara and Alice would be sisters as well. Rose and Jasper would pose as twins like always, and Edward wouldn't be related to anyone. Alice was ecstatic to be the same 'age' as Jasper, they would always be the couple that got separated.

But for now, we were all enjoying being school free. I missed Edward during the day, for he had to speed through his classes all day, but we made most of our time together at night.

While Edward and the others were away, the rest of us would go out and enjoy our time in the city. I liked Vancouver, it was a big city, which made it easier to blend in and be ignored. But I missed the States quite a bit. It would be nice to move back. We would still be near enough to visit Charlie every now and then.

Our move would be kept a secret from most people. I wouldn't be able to tell Charlie, because we were all still afraid of what Jacob could do. He couldn't know where we were living.

I spent the last couple of days with Esme, helping her with her designs and ideas. But I needed a break, so I called Nessie and Sara to see if they wanted to hang out at the mall.

That was where we were at the moment.

"This would look beautiful on you, Mom." Renesmee said in a low voice. I looked up to see her holding a blue blouse, with a v-neck cut. I smiled, and picked it up. "Along with this." She said, handing me a pair of black skinny jeans. I rolled my eyes playfully at her, and headed to the changing room.

I quickly put on the outfit she chose me, and smiled. My daughter knew my taste really well.

"I wanna see." She whined. I heard Sara laugh somewhere in the store.

I stepped out of the room, and smile at Renesmee, twirling myself once.

"Perfect." She exclaimed. I just laughed.

"I liked it, too." I said. "It's sophisticated and simple at the same time." I explained. She nodded.

"I'm getting it." I announced, going back to the changing room to put my clothes back on.

We were like that for the whole day, browsing through clothes, shoes, CD's, books and whatever else we felt like. I spent over an hour inside the bookstore, and bought new and old books galore. My reading habit only intensified after I became a vampire.

Soon, we were back home. Renesmee just had a quick dinner and went to bed. It was way past midnight when we arrived.

During the night, I received a call from Andy, letting me know he would arrive later that day, and to not tell Renesmee about it. He would stay with us again for a while, and go back to Alaska one more time before we moved to Oregon.

So, when Nessie woke up and saw Andy waiting for her in the living room, she let out a squeal so loud, that I could swear I had gone momentarily deaf. She spent a lot of time with him, catching up and talking about nonsense.

Renesmee, despite being infatuated like that, still found the time to hang out with the rest of the family. She knew how to balance her time between Andy and the rest of us, for which I was glad. It would be too much of a shock if she suddenly stopped spending time with me altogether. We had been attached to the hip since the day she was born, and it would be weird and sad to see her 'ignore' me. Not that she would do it purposefully.

For the next month, we planned all about our move.

March passed by in a blur, and so did April. The semester was almost over, and the 'older' kids were almost done with college, yet again. They were able to finish all the required classes, plus a bit of electives. That was an upside of not having to sleep.

As soon as they got their diplomas, we packed our stuff, and sped off to Oregon. Esme and Carlisle were already there. Carlisle had got a job at one of the hospitals, and Esme decided to work as well, as an interior designer. They had to go earlier to get settled.

We arrived just a few days after them. The house looked amazing, Esme really had outdone herself, yet again. It was a three story house, a pristine white color. The front porch had a swing bench, marking the age of the house. The inside was a huge contrast. Esme had gone with the modern style, with color in some of the walls instead of the usual pale on pale.

The rooms were already decorated, all we had to do was unpack. For image purposes, Alice and I had a room that we 'shared'. If we ever got any human visits, we were all set. We all had enough clothes to fill both closets anyways. Rosalie's room would be more her than Emmett, to give the illusion she 'slept' alone. Same with Jasper's and Edward's rooms. Renesmee and Sara 'shared' a room too.

Andy would stay at the William's. He said it would be too much like marrying Nessie if they lived in the same house, and he was not ready for that. I wasn't either. Even living in different houses, we saw everyone almost all the time. Only two of them had to sleep, so we would have games marathons and all.

Arthur found a job as well, as a teacher. He would be teaching high school History, which meant he would be our teacher. I couldn't wait to tease him. I had been spending way too much time with Emmett.

The months passed by really quickly. It was Sunday, a day before our first day in a new school. Andy had just asked Nessie to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. She was glowing when they came back from their walk.

Currently, I was lying in bed beside Edward, my head resting on his bare chest. He kept running his hand through my hair.

"I'm glad May found him." I said, breaking our peaceful silence. "She was so scared to never finding the one guy that would make her happy."

"I am too. He is a really good guy. I never got a good read about Nick, he was never near enough for me to hear him. But Andy is honest. He shows and says exactly what he's thinking. I like it." Edward replied.

"I'm glad." I stated again.

"Bella!!" I heard someone call me, just as I finished my sentence. I groaned, and hid my face in Edward's chest. I heard him chuckle, and playfully slapped him. Alice came barging into our room.

"I have your outfit all ready, sister. Now come on, get up and ready for our first day of school." She said, throwing some clothes at me, and running out of the room. I laughed at her antics, but did as told.

Everyone got ready and piled into one of the cars, and off we went. We had to drive accordingly, so I was in my car with him, Nessie, Sara and Alice. Rose and Jasper, along with Edward, were behind us on Rose's convertible, and Cole, Andy and Emmett were driving in Cole's car.

Heads turned as soon as we made it to the parking lot. And when everyone got out, mouths were opened, and eyes widened. Each one of us reached for our mate, and off we went to the front office.

Renesmee and I were back to being Swans, and sophomores. Sara and Alice would use Brandon as their last name. Sar would be a sophomore and Alice a junior. Rose and Jasper would be Hales and juniors as well. Emmett would use his last name of McCarty, and Andy adopted Cole's last name Williams. Em was a junior, and Cole and Andy, sophomores. Edward would stay a Cullen, and a sophomore too.

With our schedules in hand, we compared them all to see who we had in what class. All the classes had at least two of us. We would never be alone. And we shared lunch.

The high school was bigger than the one in Vancouver, but still not huge. We didn't blend it at all, but we didn't care. This experience would be completely different than the other. No human interaction if we can avoid it. We didn't want anyone else figuring us out.

People came to us and introduced themselves throughout the whole day, and we tried to be polite, but I was having a hard time ignoring some obvious girls hitting on my husband. I was jealous, and went a bit possessive. I was not one for PDA's, so I settled with holding his hand or hugging him close whenever possible.

After a few days, everyone got the message that we did not like to be bothered, and left us alone. There were the few that went too far and kept flirting with the guys, or us girls. We had to set them straight, but it was all good after a while.

That was how we spent most of our days. Avoiding humans, having fun, and living like a true, huge, happy family.

It was the beginning of another new life for us, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

_Yeah, I know, it was horrible... I am aware that I rushed it a lot, but I just don't wanna dwell on it anymore. It will get repetitive.  
_

_I'm really sorry about the wait. The last chapter will take a few days, it's Independence Day on the 7th of September here, so we have a holiday. My parents want to go somewhere... so I won't start writing till Tuesday xD Sorry again_

_Please review, and let me know how much it sucked! LOL  
_


	29. Epilogue

_Hey all! That's it! The final chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was a bit sick, and sleep deprived. You don't wanna be near me when I don't sleep, so yeah, I decided to wait till I was in a better mood to write xD_

_I really hope you like it, and sorry about grammar/spelling. I think I threw it out the window while writing this lol_

_Disclaimer: I will never own them. Nope =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Song for the chapter: Clair de Lune - Debussy

* * *

Chapter 28 – Epilogue

"You look absolutely breathtaking, baby." Mom told me. Her eyes were lit up in happiness, but she would cry for sure if she could.

It was my wedding day today, but it still hadn't sunk in. The last five years had gone by in such a blur, I just couldn't believe I was here this day. We had started a new school, graduated, done some volunteer work, and everything else we could think of doing. Andy had proposed to me a year ago.

We had gone out to watch a movie, and while he was driving us back home, he took a detour and took me to a small clearing near our houses. He had gone down on one knee and all, saying how much he loved me and how it would make him the happiest man on earth if I accepted his marriage proposal.

I had squealed like a little girl, and jumped into his arms. He twirled us around, laughing out loud with me. He peppered me with kisses all over my face, making me giggle even more. He then had showed me the ring, and it was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen.

It wasn't like any other engagement ring. The stone, amethyst, - he knew my obsession with the color purple – was shaped as a flower. A diamond was set in the center of the flower, and the diamond-studded split reached up and over the flower, giving an ivy-like effect. It was gorgeous.

"A unique ring for a unique girl." He had said to me. By then, I had tears running down my face. He had gently kissed them away before putting the ring where it belonged. We stayed there for a while, before he drove us home.

I had barely entered the front door before being attacked by my over-enthusiastic aunt. She gave me a huge hug, followed by a squeal after seeing the ring. The whole family had come to congratulate us, apart from my Mom. I found it weird, since Andy had told me he had asked for their blessings before proposing.

"She's upstairs." I had heard my Dad whisper to me. I looked up, and saw him smiling. He couldn't read my mind, but he knew me so well, he could tell what I was thinking anyways.

I had found Mom in my room, sitting on my bed and looking intently at my wall. She was so focused, she didn't even hear me enter the room. She only ever moved once I sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She quit staring at the wall, and looked at me instead.

I couldn't understand any of the emotions going through her eyes at the moment. There was a lot of pain, but there was happiness. She leaned into my touch, and rested her head on my shoulders. We had sat in silence, until she broke it,

"I'm so happy for you, May. You finally found what you were looking for. Someone to share your life with, and love. It's what you always wanted." She had told me. She had smiled a little, but her voice tone was off.

"But…" I urged her. I knew there was a 'but'.

"I'm losing you." She had confessed in a whisper.

"Oh, Mom." I put her in a tight hug, almost pulling her onto my lap. "I promise you, you'll never lose me. I told you before, and I'm telling you once again. I love you, I want you to be part of my life. I can't live without you near me, so quit worrying, okay?" I had told her, my face buried into her hair. I felt her nod and pull away.

I had grasped her face with both my hands, holding it in place, so she would look into my eyes.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart. Got it?"

She had let out a giggle, and nodded. I brushed my thumbs on her cheek lightly, and she pecked my lips before getting up. I got up after her, and she put me in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, baby. I'm sure you'll be very happy with Andy." She had said. "Now, let me see that ring." Her voice was happy and playful once again. I had showed her the ring, and she let out a sigh. "Just like you." She had said.

"Unique." We both finished the sentence, and laughed.

That was how I ended up here today. June 24th. My wedding day.

I had let Alice plan it all, with the condition that she didn't go overboard. It would be a small wedding, a few of our vampire friends were coming, including the Amazon clan. I was really happy they could make it. Grandpa was here as well, along with Sue, Leah and Seth. I was glad Jacob had not showed up.

At this moment, I was inside my room with Mom. She had helped me with my make-up and hair, and was currently putting the finishing touches on her own make-up. She looked stunning as always.

"There's something I want you to have." She said, a few minutes later. She ran quickly into her room and back, holding a small, velvet box.

"Charlie gave it to me once he and Renée split up. Or so my Mom said. I have it with me at all times, usually kept safe inside my wallet. I want you to have it." She said, handing the box to me. Inside was a beautiful baby bracelet, gold and with the inscriptions '_my beautiful baby girl' _engraved in an elegant, cursive font.

"I know it won't fit, but we could have it resized for you if you'd like…" She started babbling, but I interrupted her with a huge hug. It was such a precious piece of jewelry, and I was sure she was having a hard time letting it go.

"Thank you, Momma. I love it. I love you." I said, effectively silencing her. She looked at me, and smiled that beautiful smile I would never get tired of seeing.

"I love you, too, baby. Always."

I didn't want a traditional wedding as well, so there was no nonsense about something old and blah blah blah. The guests were staying in Arthur's house, and the wedding and reception would be held on our backyard. There had to be a catering because of the humans and wolves present, but that was okay.

There was a knock on the door, bringing me out of my musings. Dad and Sara walked in, both already ready as well. Dad was wearing a black tux, and Sara had on a red maid-of-honor dress. Mom had on a blue halter-neck dress. I was wearing an ivory dress, floor length and strapless. It had beadings on most of the bodice, and some on the skirt as well. I had on my necklace that Mom had given me all those years, and amethyst stud earrings, to match my ring.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." Sara stated. Dad just nodded. I smiled at them.

"Are you ready to go?" Daddy asked.

"Just a second, there's just one tiny detail left." Mom said, grabbing my tiara. It also had amethysts on it, in flower-shaped stones. "There you go, now you look perfect." Mom beamed. "I'll be outside." She informed, before leaving the room.

Sara soon followed, when Alice came up to tell us everything was ready. Sara and Cole were our maid-of-honor and best-man couple. They both walked down the aisle, and soon it was my turn.

"Ready?" Dad asked, on top of the stairs. I gave him a nervous nod.

"Don't be nervous, baby. It's all you ever wanted, isn't it? Andy will take very good care of you." He calmed me, kissing my forehead gently. "And… you do look stunning."

I beamed at him, and whispered, "I'm ready."

We made our way down the stairs and to the back door. I finally took everything in, all the decoration and everything. We wanted it to look serene, so there were white and light blue flowers circling an arch on the altar, and some petals randomly thrown throughout the aisle. There were arches with flowers along the aisle as well, but that was mostly it.

Dad took me down the aisle, and when we finally reached Andy, Daddy gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead and whispered 'I love you'. I had my hand still on his, so I just sent an 'I love you, too, Daddy' through my thoughts. The ceremony, once again conducted by Grandpa Carlisle, was short and to the point. Our vows were the traditional ones, and soon Carlisle was pronouncing us husband and wife.

The reception followed right after a small photoshoot. I had to take pictures with all the guests, and my family, but I didn't mind. I wanted to keep this day forever in my memory. Especially since Grandpa Charlie was able to come. He was in his seventies, and his health wasn't all that great, so it meant a lot to me for him to be here.

During the reception, I had my first dance with my husband. We chose 'Clair de Lune' as our song, mostly because it was really important to me and my parents. Andy had adopted the 'Cullen' last name, instead of me adopting his because, well, he basically couldn't remember his last name from his human years.

Throughout the night, I danced with my Daddy, my grandparents, and uncles. I also saved a dance with Mom, and mostly, we all had a blast. All the guests had a great time, and the party lasted till the wee hours of the day. We would be leaving for our honeymoon in the afternoon, so there was nothing to worry about.

Andy and I had decided to go to South America. We would visit Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Brazil and head north to Venezuela and maybe some other countries. It was the middle of the winter in the south hemisphere, so we would have plenty of cloudy days ahead.

~*~

Our honeymoon came to an end, unfortunately. We spent two months traveling, and it was amazing. We visited Uruguay and its casinos, we skied in Bariloche, went to Vinã Del Mar, in Chile, and practically froze with the Pacific's ice water. We visited the south of Brazil, where it was extremely cold during our stay. From Porto Alegre, to Pelotas, to Florianópolis, to Curitiba, there was barely a sunny day. We played with a bit of snow in São Francisco. I was really surprised to see it snowing in Brazil, but was too mesmerized to comment.

We also went through São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, spending a few days at Isle Esme, before heading north to reach Venezuela. We stayed a few days in Caracas, before deciding to go back south and run through the whole Andes mountain range. We stopped in Ecuador and caught a plane back to the States.

The family had planned our next move while we were traveling, and had decided to go back to the Washington State. We would be close to Forks for a while, since Grandpa's health was deteriorating.

They decided on Port Townsend, which was just a few hundreds of miles from Forks. We would be moving there in a few months.

For a while, we enjoyed our lives without going through the human charade. We lived far into the woods in Salem, so we had free land to do whatever we wanted, as long as it was legal. We enjoyed our time playing baseball whenever there was a chance, and enjoying the freedom that the woods provided.

Andy and I were as in love as we were five years ago. We found out that even though I was half-human, I couldn't bear children. Grandpa had explained it to me, but I didn't quite get it. I didn't mind, though, because having a child was not in my mind. Andy was worried I would break down because of this, but I told him I had all I ever needed in him, and that was enough for me.

Andy was the best thing that could have happened to me. He was funny, loving and considerate. He got along with my whole family, and fit right in. He had a strong personality, and didn't like being left out. He was the sweetest guy ever, and he loved me. I had a hard time grasping that, but I didn't let my insecurities get the best of me.

I had a lot of heartbreaks throughout my life, but I was finally whole. My nightmares were gradually vanishing. I hadn't had one in almost a year. Andy kept me sane, and protected. I love him so much.

Mom and I had established a 'Beb/May' day, which basically consisted of us two spending a whole day together, without interruptions. It was a way to keep our relationship as strong as it was, and not drifting apart. Occasionally, Sara would join us, but no husbands were allowed.

All in all, after all the pain and hurt we had been through, we were healed. We could finally spend the rest of our existence as a family, without worrying about who was going to attack us next. We played together, we argued a lot, we had our disagreements, but we were finally blissful.

Finally, our life was complete.

_Fim_

* * *

**Picture of Nessie's ring on my profile - check it out ;)**

_Soooo. I hope you enjoyed it. I sure had a blast writing it! I loved each and every one of your reviews, thank you for taking your time to leave your opinion on my story! It means a lot to me. _

_So, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone that read it. I hope you liked it, and please leave a last review!_

_There won't be a threequel guys, I'm sorry to say. It wouldn't hold my interest to write a whole new story for this. I could (probably will) write one or two one-shots about Nessie and Andy xD_

_I do have a new story in progress, but it will be nothing like this one. No Nessie (even though I love her lol) and probably no OC's. So stay tuned for a new story by me... _

_Thank you once again, and review!! I love y'all! =D  
_


End file.
